A segunda vista
by Kuro Hebihime
Summary: Bepo ha caído enfermo y Law ya ha hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarlo. Sólo le queda una opción, contactar al médico de los mugiwara. Reunirse nuevamente con ellos no sólo será sinónimo de problemas, sino que esta vez le permitirá acercarse a una persona con la que había tenido poco trato, y robará por completo su atención. Law x Zoro / Zoro x Law
1. Muerte negra

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 1. MUERTE NEGRA**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Law tomó asiento junto a la cama donde descansaba su navegante, Bepo dormitaba todavía con el rostro enrojecido por la fiebre, su respiración seguía siendo agitada y las extrañas manchas negras que le habían aparecido en la piel se dejaban entrever entre su blanco pelaje. El ojigris cerró con frustración el cuarto libro que había devorado aquella tarde intentando encontrar el motivo de su enfermedad…

nada…

si bien las habilidades del ojigris como médico eran extraordinarias, tenía que reconocer que su fuerte no era el diagnóstico de enfermedades animales. Suspiró con pesar.

–_Sólo sé de un médico que podría ayudarnos…_–

pensó en voz alta mientras el hacía señas a Penguin para que se acercara,

_–comunícate con los mugiwara–_

el chico asintió y salió rápidamente en busca del den den mushi que hace tanto no usaban, Law colocó su cabeza entre ambas manos sintiendo la impotencia corroer su interior. Él no estaba acostumbrado a pedir favores y menos después de haber insistido tanto en que su alianza ya no existía…

pero no podía dejar morir a Bepo,

él no era sólo su nakama, era su mejor amigo.

Penguin apareció con el pequeño caracol entre sus manos, _–¡TORAOOO!–_ se oyó una voz familiar al otro lado de la transmisión mientras que el animalito se meneaba con alegría, _–¡TORAO!, ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO!, ¡TE HEMOS ECHADO DE MENOS!–_ el médico no pudo disimular una ligera sonrisa en el rostro,

_[–¿cómo no se da cuenta de que esta llamada es por simple interés?–],_ no podía entender como es que ese chiquillo confiaba tan fácilmente en la gente,

_–necesito hablar con Tony-ya–,_ exclamó con sequedad ignorando los comentarios del ruidoso capitán. El renito se acercó rápidamente y tomó la llamada poniendo su entera atención. Law comenzó a dictarle la serie de síntomas que Bepo presentaba con lujo de detalle.

_–Law-sensei…_– la voz del renito no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, –_tengo que verlo en persona_–

_–¡SI EL OSO PARLANTE ESTÁ ENFERMO IREMOS CUANTO ANTES!– _una vez más el ruidoso capitán de los mugiwara había hablado,

_–estamos en una isla deshabitada, no podemos movernos ya que es nuestro navegante quién está enfermo_– comentó el ojigris,

_–no te preocupes Torao, todavía tengo en mi poder la Vivre Card que nos diste, con ella llegaremos sin problema–_ comentó Nami, quién también estaba atenta a la llamada,

_–entonces esperaremos aquí… y… gracias–_

el capitán de los heart dio por terminada la llamada. No pudo evitar apretar los labios, no le había gustado nada el tono preocupado de Tony-ya, se acercó nuevamente a su nakama y le cambió las compresas húmedas que cubrían su frente, el oso se removió incómodo,

_–tranquilo Bepo, la ayuda ya viene en camino–._

**[La mañana anterior]**

Los piratas heart habían desembarcado en una isla tropical, tras rodearla con el submarino pudieron notar que estaba deshabitada,

_–Jean Bart, quédate a vigilar, los demás, dispérsense para juntar provisiones_–, habían llegado justo a tiempo, sus reservas de agua potable y comida se habían terminado esa misma mañana

_–capitán, iré con usted–_ comentó Bepo quién comenzó a caminar a su lado sin esperar respuesta.

La isla entera parecía ser un espesa ciénaga donde la maleza les impedía caminar con cuidado, _[–no hay rastros de algo comestible–],_ pensaba el médico cada vez más preocupado. El agua fangosa, estancada y maloliente también representaba un enorme problema, de ser necesario tendrían que purificarla…

_–¡auch!–_ el oso soltó un quejido mientras alzaba su pata izquierda

_–¿estás bien?–_ preguntó el médico mirándolo de reojo mientras cortaba en dos una enorme planta que les cerraba el paso

_–creo que me ha picado un insecto, no es nada–,_ ninguno de los dos le tomó importancia, sabían que si no encontraban comida para el atardecer pasarían la noche con el estómago vacío.

Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas finalmente descubrieron un paisaje diferente. A la mitad del maloliente pantano, unos enormes monolitos aislaban una cascada de agua cristalina que aterrizaba en un lago subterráneo de gran profundidad, eran tan sólo unos cuantos metros, pero ese fértil cenote estaba lleno de árboles frutales, los dos piratas sonrieron entre ellos, habían encontrado justo lo que necesitaban.

Dos horas después de haber regresado al barco, Bepo cayó inconsciente.

El médico alarmado comenzó a examinarlo, encontró en la almohadilla de su pata el pinchazo del que se había quejado antes, la zona estaba hinchada y un extraño color negro comenzaba a extenderse bajo su piel siguiendo el camino de su circulación, Bepo estaba envenenado de eso no había duda. Comenzó a hojear uno tras otro los libros que tenía a la mano, no podía preparar un antídoto adecuado si no descubría primero qué era lo que lo había atacado.

Tras varias horas sin poder encontrar lo que buscaba y viendo como las manchas devoraban cada vez más la piel de su amigo, finalmente comprendió que no podría resolverlo solo.

––––––

––––––

_–¡Han llegado!– _Law salió rápidamente en busca de su pequeño colega quien agitaba la mano desde la cubierta del Sunny. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el reno saltó con un enorme libro entre sus brazos, era un volumen que él mismo había redactado durante su estadía en el reino Torino.

_–¿alguien más se ha enfermado?_– preguntó mientras caminaba tras el preocupado capitán,

_–nadie–_ contestó secamente su mayor.

El renito comenzó a examinar al oso. Se detuvo un buen rato observando las extrañas manchas negras que se encontraban alrededor de la herida, observó entre su pelaje el camino de las mismas que ya llegaban hasta el cuello, el oso comenzó a toser insistentemente sin recuperar la consciencia, unas diminutas manchas de sangre acompañaban la inesperada reacción…

–_¿¡lo había hecho antes!?–_ preguntó Chopper alarmado, Law negó con la cabeza sin poder esconder la sorpresa en su semblante,

_–fiebre… manchas negras… tos con sangre… ¡NO PUEDE SER!– _

Chopper se alejó rápidamente y comenzó a hojear el libro que traía a toda velocidad, cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_–Kuroshi. También conocida como "muerte negra", es una planta acuática que florece durante la noche, puede reconocerse a simple vista por la luz que desprende similar a una luciérnaga, sus espinas venenosas segregan esporas inofensivas para los humanos, pero mortal para algunas especies de animales. Las manchas negras indican el camino de las esporas hacia los pulmones y cerebro de su huésped, una vez ahí, se reproducen destruyendo todo a su paso y volviendo la transmisión aerobia._

_Altamente contagioso… extremar precauciones–._

El renito cerró el libro con el rostro aterrado, _[–no hay nadie más enfermo… porque no hay otro animal aquí…–]_, había sido un idiota, se había expuesto a la enfermedad sin tener cuidado alguno. Clavó la vista unos momentos en el piso y luego se acercó al ojigris con un gesto decidido,

_–Law-sensei, comenzaré a preparar el antídoto, pero necesito que encuentren un ejemplar de esa planta para extraerle una enzima… si por algún motivo no termino de prepararlo a tiempo… en este libro está escrito todo lo que necesita saber…–_

El capitán echó un último vistazo al enorme libro, _–…florece durante la noche…–, _se asomó por la ventana, todavía faltaban un par de horas para que el sol se ocultara,_ [–será imposible diferenciarla mientras haya luz de día–], _pensó con pesadez,

_–prepararé a todos para comenzar la búsqueda, no te preocupes Tony-ya, yo me encargaré del resto_– antes de salir miró de reojo al pequeño reno que le regaló una falsa sonrisa_, [–no dejaré que ninguno de los dos muera–], _pensó sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

Al igual que había pasado con Bepo, Chopper no tardó en caer inconsciente.

_–Escuchen con cuidado, tenemos que encontrar la planta que les he descrito… no se olviden de arrancarla desde la raíz, no nos sirve si está a medias– _el capitán de los heart dictó indicaciones para los miembros de las dos tripulaciones y trazó las zonas de búsqueda, debían moverse rápido, por lo avanzado de las manchas en Bepo, a su amigo le quedaba poco más de un día de vida.

––––––

La noche sin luna dejaba todo en penumbra cada persona llevaba consigo una lámpara que alumbraba el mínimo necesario para no caer en un foso, la ciénaga tanto más peligrosa de noche que de día no dejaba escapar ni el más mínimo destello de luz. Law había encontrado el sitio donde un trozo de "muerte negra" había pinchado el pie del oso, sin embargo no encontraba rastros de algún ejemplar vivo,_ –¡dónde está esa maldita planta!– _comenzaba a desesperarse, ya casi amanecía y la luz del sol amenazaba con eliminar toda esperanza de hallarla. Avanzó hasta dar nuevamente con el profundo y cristalino lago que había descubierto con su nakama, se dejó caer de rodillas sintiendo como la frustración se apoderaba de él.

_–Bepo… –_

tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, el oso era su mejor amigo, el único ser a quién podía considerar "familia"...

estaba tan cerca de perderlo,

mordió su labio inferior intentando contener la frustración que sentía, _–¡mierda!–,_ exclamó mientras aventaba una piedra, _–¡MIERDA, MIERDA!–_ siguió soltando a la par de unos cuantos puñetazos contra la tierra, sus ojos se humedecieron, estaba luchando contra sí mismo para no dejar escapar esas gruesas lágrimas,

un sonido detrás de unos arbustos lo puso alerta...

_–esos idiotas siempre desaparecen sin dejar rastro…–_ Zoro, quién también participaba en la búsqueda se había separado del resto y vagaba perdido_, _se detuvo en seco cuando su mirada se cruzó con ese par de ojos grises que dejaban escapar lo herido de sus sentimientos, fue una sensación extraña, jamás había visto a aquel orgulloso hombre con el rostro tan lastimero.

_–Oye… ¿te encuentras bien?–_ Law enjugó violentamente sus ojos con las mangas de la playera, no era como si disfrutara mostrar un lado tan vulnerable,

_–¿Zoro-ya, han encontrado algo?–_ preguntó con un tono de voz seca que dejaba en claro su molestia al sentirse descubierto,

_–nada aún…–_ exclamó el peliverde mirando hacia otro lado, se acercó a la orilla del lago para refrescar su rostro, el calor en esa isla era insoportable…

fue en ese momento que el espadachín vio un ligero destello al fondo,

–_oye, Law, ¿ya viste eso?–_

el médico se acercó corriendo a donde el espadachín se encontraba,

_–¡AHÍ!–_

exclamó Zoro señalando el fondo del cuerpo acuoso, un segundo destello hizo que el corazón del pelinegro palpitara con violencia

_–¡ES ESA!– _exclamó el ojigris sintiendo que un enorme peso desaparecía de sus hombros, –_sólo necesito ir por los chicos para que me ayuden a sacarla y…–_

_–yo lo haré_–,

el peliverde se despojó de la cinta roja que sostenía sus armas,_ –tenemos prisa y tu no puedes meterte al agua ¿cierto?_–, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que el rostro del ojigris era un tanto inexpresivo, pudo notar que sus palabras habían logrado tranquilizarlo un poco. Zoro comenzó a quitarse el abrigo, las botas y finalmente el pantalón aventando todo al suelo descuidadamente. Su cuerpo, iluminado únicamente por el suave tintineo de las linternas, mostraba la perfección de sus bien trabajados músculos. Law lo observó unos instantes, desviando nuevamente la mirada hacia el fondo del oscuro lago.

De un clavado el diestro espadachín se sumergió con sus katanas y comenzó a avanzar con grandes brazadas hacia el suave destello que se hacía cada vez más fuerte…

a la mitad del trayecto sintió un dolor agudo en su costado,

al llevarse las manos al sitio pudo notar la calidez de su sangre saliendo de una ligera herida _[–me ha mordido un maldito pez–],_ pensó mientras ignoraba la punzada…

de nuevo aquel dolor se hizo presente, esta vez sobre su muslo, seguido de otro y de otro. Su sangre comenzaba a atraer a más de aquellos extraños peces que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, _[–¡Tatzu Maki!–],_ con un movimiento descuartizó a la mayor parte de sus agresores, el resto huyó despavorido. Siguió descendiendo hasta que por fin pudo alcanzar su objetivo, _[–debo arrancarla completa–], _recordó justo a tiempo para extraerla con cuidado. Cuando finalmente alcanzó la superficie tomó una gran bocanada de aire, había sido fácil.

En la orilla Law lo esperaba ansioso, sostenía entre sus manos las pertenencias del peliverde perfectamente dobladas, se acercó a la orilla y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir,

_–¡no hay tiempo que perder, no sueltes la planta!–, _exclamó mientras lo agarraba firmemente,jaló al espadachín con tanta fuerza que éste salió disparado hacia sus brazos, lo rodeó de la cintura pegándolo duramente contra su cuerpo,

_–¡OYE QUÉ...!–_

antes de que Zoro pudiera recriminarle por esa extraña cercanía un enorme _room_ creció de la nada, lo único que el peliverde sintió fue un extraño vacío en el estómago que lo hizo cerrar el ojo y aferrarse instintivamente al hombre que lo sujetaba…

se quedó así unos instantes, agarrado con fuerza de la camisa de su compañero... mojado y casi desnudo.

Law no pudo evitar sonreír.

_–Zoro-ya, no es que me incomode realmente, pero ya puedes soltarte_–, comentó con su varonil voz. Zoro, al notar la incómoda situación, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y tropezando con la mesa que se encontraba tras él. Miró a su alrededor y le sorprendió encontrarse dentro de lo que parecía ser el quirófano del submarino, Law los había teletransportado,

_[–cierto, me había olvidado de la habilidad de este tipo–],_ pensó un poco molesto por haberse dejado sorprender de esa manera,

_–aquí están tus cosas, ¿puedes entregarme la planta por favor?– _al levantar la vista el peliverde se encontró con una cautivadora sonrisa que no ocultaba su gesto burlón, sintió un ligero calor en su rostro pero prefirió no decir palabra e intercambió sus pertenencias por el objeto que todavía tenía entre sus manos.

Mientras Zoro se vestía, Law encendió un mechero y sumergió el ejemplar de kuroshi en un preparado que Chopper ya había elaborado, –_sólo necesito esperar a que hierva diez minutos y estará listo, Tony-ya es digno de mis respetos, terminó todo justo a tiempo– _comentó el ojigris.

El espadachín no pudo saber si había sido para él el comentario o si lo había dejado escapar al aire, no es como si ellos dos hubieran hablado mucho anteriormente. Al notar que su presencia estaba de sobra comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta,

_–espera…–_ la voz de Law lo hizo voltear, el médico se acercó con gesto serio y le puso una mano sobre el haramaki

_–¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!–_ exclamó nervioso por el atrevimiento, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, los ojos del médico se clavaron en la zona donde sus dedos se habían detenido,

_–¿con qué te lastimaste?–, _fue hasta ese momento en que el espadachín se percató de que una gran mancha roja adornaba su faja,

_–me atacaron algunos peces–, _contestó de manera hosca mientras le quitaba la mano de encima,

_–será mejor que me dejes echarle un vistazo a esas heridas–,_ comentó Law mientras sus ojos recorrían los múltiples rasguños,

_–no es necesario, ya cerrarán por sí solas–_ estaba por salir cuando el ojigris lo jaló del brazo y lo sentó con fuerza en una de las camillas,

_–algo anda mal, ya deberían de haber dejado de sangrar, ¡anda!, desvístete de nuevo–_ Zoro suspiró molesto, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes y menos ese medicucho que ni siquiera pertenecía a su tripulación, se cruzó de brazos clavando los ojos en una de las ventanillas.

Law ladeó suavemente la cabeza dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa, no podía negar que algo en ese tozudo carácter le había llamado la atención,

_–quítate la ropa, ¿o acaso esperas que yo lo haga por ti?– _

no pudo evitar que el comentario sonara sugerente, las mejillas del peliverde se encendieron con fuerza, _[–¡¿qué pretende este idiota?!–],_ pensó nervioso, el ojigris se acercó a él y jaló diestramente la cinta roja alrededor de su abrigo

_–¡ALÉJATE, YO PUEDO SOLO!–_ exclamó Zoro alterado, se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse a jalones el abrigo verde y el haramaki aventándolos al suelo,

_–también el pantalón–,_

Zoro se desabotonó toscamente la prenda y la dejó caer ante la mirada divertida del ojigris. La mueca risueña del mayor desapareció al notar que todas aquellas pequeñas heridas seguían sangrando, acercó su vista nuevamente a una de ellas palpándola con sumo cuidado

_–sea lo que sea que te atacó, parece ser que segrega una sustancia que no permite que las heridas cierren por sí solas, supongo que así se aseguran de que sus víctimas se desangren hasta morir_–, se retiró unos instantes para acercarse a un estante lleno de frascos perfectamente organizados, tomó un ungüento y se acercó nuevamente al peliverde que permanecía de pie_, –esto puede arder un poco–_ comentó mientras colocaba la mezcla de manera abundante sobre la herida más grande que se situaba en su abdomen, Zoro soltó un suave quejido al sentir el contacto con aquella pomada, pero no hizo nada para evitar que el médico siguiera su trabajo, Law localizó la siguiente herida y aplicó un poco más, eran apenas rasguños, pero no era conveniente dejar ninguno desatendido _–date la vuelta_– Zoro no puso objeción, dejó que ese diestro tacto tocara su espalda avanzando poco a poco hacia abajo.

El médico no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en aquel bien formado trasero cubierto sólo por los ajustados boxers,

_[–¡qué bueno está!...–], _en cuanto la idea se cruzó por su cabeza, la alejó de inmediato, _[–¡este no es momento para pensar en idioteces!–],_ se reprendió a sí mismo. Una pequeña gota de sangre que escurría por la pierna de su paciente le hizo recordar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí. No debía distraerse. En un último vistazo encontró un pequeño corte que se asomaba sobre el hueso derecho de la cadera,

_–necesito bajarte un poco los bóxers– _coló dos de sus dedos por la orilla de la prenda y comenzó a bajarlo con cuidado para ver hasta donde llegaba el corte,

_–¡HEY!–_ exclamó Zoro frenando su avance, Law se hincó para quedar a la altura de su cadera,

_–perdona pero es necesario que atienda todas las heridas, si una quedara abierta, por más pequeña que fuera, morirías desangrado–_,

la prenda siguió descendiendo un poco más, el corazón de Zoro comenzó a latir desbocado, _[–¡está demasiado cerca!–],_ pensó intentando controlar sus nervios. Law colocó el ungüento, dejando los dedos que sujetaban el resorte del bóxer a nada del miembro del espadachín,

–_debe secar perfectamente antes de que vuelvas a cubrirlo– _sopló sobre la herida para apresurar el secado, el peliverde se estremeció completamente, se estaba excitando y su cuerpo no tardaría en delatarlo, Law alzó la mirada y dio un segundo soplido sin quitarle los ojos de encima, el espadachín no pudo evitar imaginarse ese cálido aliento un poco más a su izquierda…

**_[–¡QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!–]_**

_–¡ya…ya secó, ¿cierto?!... gracias_–

quiso dar un paso hacia atrás mientras se deshacía del íntimo contacto, pero el pantalón seguía enredado entre sus tobillos y aterrizó en el suelo, _[–¡mierda!–],_ se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se acomodó los pantalones, _[–¡esto no puede estar pasando!–]_, pudo sentir con claridad como su miembro comenzaba a latir, tomó sus katanas y salió disparado dejando tras de sí su abrigo…

Law no pudo dejar de mirarlo hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él…

respiró profundo…

_[–vaya que está bueno–],_ pensó nuevamente…

sacudió la cabeza y despejó su mente al escuchar el silbido del matraz donde el antídoto estaba casi listo, regresó a su trabajo borrando de su cabeza la extraña y placentera sensación que había experimentado cuando sopló sobre esa deliciosa piel.


	2. Espadas malditas

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 2. ESPADAS MALDITAS**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

El peliverde se dio cuenta muy tarde que había dejado su abrigo dentro del submarino, suspiró con pesadez, no se creía capaz de regresar por él en ese momento. Corrió hasta la cubierta del Sunny donde se quedó unos momentos sintiendo la cálida brisa en el ambiente,

_–¡Zoro, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué ha pasado?– _

Franky, que se había quedado a hacer guardia, estaba sorprendido de no haberlo visto llegar,

_–avisa a todos que regresen, hemos encontrado la planta_– el cyborg sacó el caracol que traía consigo y comenzó a llamar a los diferentes grupos, Zoro aprovechó ese momento para escapar rumbo al gimnasio, lo menos que quería esa explicar cómo había logrado regresar al barco.

Cuando entró en la habitación se dejó caer sobre la duela,

_[–¿qué fue lo que pasó?–]..._

cerró los ojos sintiendo todavía la excitación de su cuerpo.

El médico ése sólo había soplado sobre su piel, pero había sido más que suficiente para encenderlo con fuerza.

_–He estado mucho tiempo sin compañía, eso es todo–,_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras masajeaba suavemente su cuello. Hace varios meses que no se hacía un tiempo para buscar algún chico con quién pasar el rato_, [–tal vez en la siguiente isla–],_ pensó decidido a ignorar por completo lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo.

––––––

Doce horas después de haber administrado el antídoto Bepo abrió los ojos, tardó en enfocar la silueta del hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. _–Ya era hora–_ comentó el ojigris con una sonrisa mientras revisaba sus signos vitales,

_–ca... pitán... ¿qué...?–, _el oso intentó incorporarse pero las manos del médico se lo impidieron,

_–tranquilo, sufriste un envenenamiento severo, pero todo está mejor ahora, –_le dio unas afectuosas palmadas en la cabeza, –_es bueno tenerte de vuelta–_, los ojos del oso se pusieron húmedos, intentó hablar pero su garganta se sentía tan adolorida que en vez de voz soltó un quejido rasposo, Law pudo adivinar sus intenciones,

_–si vas a agradecerle a alguien es a Tony-ya, quién descansa en la cama de al lado_– el oso alzó la vista hacia la cama donde el renito, que también estaba fuera de peligro, descansaba tranquilamente.

Tocaron a la puerta con suavidad, Robin entró para darle un vistazo a los enfermos, traía consigo la comida que Sanji había preparado especialmente para ellos,

_–qué bueno que ya despertaron–, _sonrío amablemente colocando las cosas que traía sobre la mesa de centro,_ –Law, porqué no vas a comer algo, llevas aquí todo el día y apuesto a que no has dormido nada–, _el ojigris se frotó los ojos mientras clavaba la mirada sobre su convaleciente nakama,

_–va...ya…–_ soltó el oso con algo de trabajo, su capitán se veía cansado.

Law le sonrió levemente, ahora que lo peor ya había pasado no estaría mal hacerle caso a Nico-ya. _–Anda, yo me quedaré aquí –,_ le insistió la morena con una sonrisa. El capitán de los Heart sabía que la mujer era de confianza así que finalmente le cedió su lugar. Antes de salir miró hacia el fondo de la habitación donde había colocado el abrigo y la cinta roja que Zoro había olvidado la noche anterior,

_[–aprovecharé para devolvérselo–],_ pensó mientras tomaba las prendas,

_–si pasa algo no dudes en avisarme_– comentó antes de salir, la mujer asintió mientras despertaba con suavidad al renito y tomaba asiento entre las dos camas sacando dos brazos más para alimentarlos a la par.

El ojigris entró directo a la cocina donde Sanji comenzaba con los preparativos de la cena; a su lado y como siempre, Luffy gimoteaba de hambre intentando robarle lo que pudiera. Sin decir palabra tomó asiento y colocó el abrigo sobre sus piernas,

–_¿cómo siguen Chopper y Bepo?_– preguntó el rubio mientras le servía un par de onigiris que le había estado guardando,

_–fuera de peligro, aunque tardarán varios días en reponerse por completo–_ comentó el capitán de los Heart mientras le daba un gran mordisco al primero, el cocinero se volvió para seguir atendiendo lo que había puesto al fuego,

–Law, _he estado pensando un poco en esta situación, ustedes no pueden moverse sin navegante y a nosotros no nos resulta conveniente andar por ahí sin médico, supongo que tendremos que permanecer juntos al menos hasta llegar a la siguiente isla , claro, si mi capitán está de acuerdo–, _soltó el rubio mientras agitaba el sartén que tenía entre las manos, los ojos de Luffy parecieron inundarse de alegría esperando atento a la contestación, el ojigris lo miró de reojo buscando alguna otra opción, exhaló resignado,

_–me temo que tienes razón, quedarnos aquí varados tampoco es buena idea, en este lugar no hay suficientes víveres–,_

_–¡eso es genial, ¡Torao! volveremos a viajar juntos!– _el pequeño capitán se aferró a Law con un fuerte abrazo mientras que el ojigris soltaba un respiro de pesadumbre; navegar al lado de los mugiwaras era para él sinónimo de problemas y complicaciones.

Fue hasta que se colgó de su cuello que Luffy notó la prenda que el ex shichibukai traía consigo_. _

_–Oye, ¿este no es el abrigo de Zoro?–_ el cocinero también volteó curioso, Law se tomó su tiempo para pasarse el bocado antes de contestar,

_–lo dejó ayer en el submarino después de que regresamos juntos–, _comentó mientras le daba un manazo al pequeño capitán que intentaba robar su otro onigiri,

_–¿así que fuiste tú quien lo encontró?, ¡estábamos muy preocupados por él!, en cuanto entramos en el pantano se separó de nosotros y no volvimos a verlo en toda la noche..._–, soltó Luffy con una sonrisa, –_si quieres dame el abrigo, yo se lo puedo entregar_–, Law dudó unos instantes, el pequeño ladeó la cabeza sin comprender su duda mientras estiraba las manos para recibir la prenda,

_–no hace falta, planeaba ir al gimnasio de todas maneras–,_ el ojigris se puso de pie y tomó de su plato el segundo onigiri, –_para el camino_– comentó alzando la mano mientras salía de ahí.

––––––

Tras chuparse los dedos después de haberse devorado el último trozo de arroz, Law se detuvo detrás de la puerta del gimnasio con una ligera duda, sintió que su estómago se removía un poco por los nervios_ [–¿qué demonios me preocupa?–],_ se dio un suave golpe en la frente recriminándose esa actitud tan estúpida, abrió la puerta y entró como si nada.

Miró a su alrededor, el peliverde no se veía por ninguna parte, _[–ni hablar...–],_ pensó con un poco de pesadumbre, dejó el abrigo sobre el respaldo de una silla y se dio la media vuelta para irse…

una extraña sensación lo hizo voltear directamente hacia donde las katanas de Zoro estaban recargadas, no había duda, era muy parecido a lo que sentía cuando tenía a _Kikoku_ entre sus manos. Se acercó curioso, tomó a _Sandai Kitetsu_ y la sacó de su funda para admirarla,

_–es una katana maldita_–, escuchó detrás de él, la voz de Zoro le hizo dar un ligero respingo casi imperceptible, estaba tan concentrado en admirar el arma que no había notado el momento en que el dueño apareció.

El peliverde venía saliendo de la ducha, traía únicamente los pantalones puestos y una toalla secando su cabeza, Law lo miró unos instantes y desvió nuevamente su atención hacia la fina espada,

_–tiene un "carácter" difícil_– comentó mientras la blandía un par de veces, –_puedo sentir que no le agrado del todo–,_

_–¿ya habías tenido una maldita entre tus manos?–,_ comentó el espadachín curioso, al parecer habían encontrado un tema en común, Law utilizó su _room_ para invocar a su nodachi y se la extendió,

_–¿así que ésta también ?–,_ Zoro desenvainó a Kikoku admirando su poderoso filo, tenía que aceptar que se necesitaba una destreza especial para manejarse con una espada tan larga, _–dime, ¿te gustaría enfrentarlas? –, _el peliverde no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no todos los días podía entrenar con otro espadachín y esta parecía ser la ocasión perfecta. Law sonrió levemente sin poder esconder del todo su entusiasmo, moría de sueño pero no podía negar que el encuentro le parecía interesante.

Salieron del barco y sobre la costa comenzaron su enfrentamiento. Zoro se lanzó primero con toda su monstruosa fuerza, Law alcanzó a detenerlo, lanzó un contraataque blandiendo diestramente su nodachi y logrando que el peliverde retrocediera un par de pasos,

_–no lo haces mal–,_ comentó Zoro con una sonrisa entre los labios cuando sus dos armas volvieron a chocar; siempre que se enfrentaba a un rival digno su instinto salvaje se disparaba por completo. Law dio un giro y atacó por lo bajo. A pesar de que la especialidad de Zoro eran las tres espadas, pudo bloquear todos sus embistes con _Kitetsu_ sin problema.

Pronto los curiosos se arremolinaron, comenzaron a vitorear y a hacer apuestas, Zoro era más fuerte, pero Law, mucho más ágil. Uno de los ataques del peliverde rozó su mejilla abriéndole un ligero corte, –_creo que tienes razón, a mi katana no le agradas_– comentó el espadachín, su intención no había sido herirle pero su voluntariosa espada actuaba más agresiva de lo normal. El ojeroso subió la intensidad de sus ataques un poco animado por el dolor en su mejilla, logró rebanarle en un movimiento horizontal unos cuantos cabellos.

Un nuevo corte se hizo presente, esta vez en su costado. Otro ataque abrió un pequeño tajo en el hombro del peliverde. Los dos comenzaban a sentir ese calor de la pelea, entregando su concentración total para vencerse. Lo que había comenzado como una pelea amistosa estaba convirtiéndose en algo serio.

_–¡hey!, ¡deténganse!–_

se oyó que gritaba Nami entre los espectadores pero los dos combatientes no escuchaban, ninguno había notado que su batalla se estaba acercando a las orillas de la ciénaga,

_–ataca con todo lo que tengas–_ lo retó el peliverde con una malévola mueca entre sus labios,

_–si así lo quieres así será– _el médico formó su _room_ y soltó un fuerte sablazo que partió a la mitad todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, Zoro apenas si alcanzó a frenar el ataque utilizando su haki. La sonrisa de confianza desapareció, el estilo de pelea de su contrincante había cambiado por completo,

_[–¡maldición!, me estoy cansando–],_ el cuerpo del ojigris respondía cada vez más lento, la noche en vela, la poca comida y el estrés de los días anteriores comenzaron a cobrarle factura. A duras penas esquivó un fuerte ataque vertical del diestro espadachín que partió en dos el árbol que se encontraba tras él. Comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, sus pies ya pisaban la fangosa tierra que le impedía moverse con la misma agilidad mientras que el agua ya le llegaba casi a las rodillas, _[–me estoy... debilitando–],_

_–¡Shishi Sonson!–, _soltó Zoro sin notar los apuros de su contrincante,

uno de los pies de Law se enredó con las plantas que crecían en fondo impidiéndole evadir el tremendo ataque que le abrió un profundo tajo en el muslo izquierdo. Cayó dentro del agua perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que todavía conservaba. Zoro guardó su katana dando por terminado el duelo y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su contrincante se pusiera de pie, había sido un duelo entretenido...

_–¡Zoro!, ¡¿qué demonios haces?, ¡sácalo!–_ gritó Luffy que venía corriendo para acercarse a ellos, el espadachín pegó un brinco de espantó,

_[–¡MIERDA, SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE TAMBIÉN ES UN USUARIO!–],_

metió las manos y sacó rápidamente al aturdido médico que empezó a toser de manera insistente, otro poco más y se hubiera ahogado,

_–pe… perdona_– comentó apenado mientras lo cargaba entre sus brazos,

_–necesito… ir a la enfermería–_ soltó el ojigris mientras acercaba su mano al muslo que sangraba de una manera impresionante, el peliverde se puso pálido, no había querido herirlo tan fuerte,

_–¡AHHH TORAOOO, TU PIERNA!–, _el pequeño capitán dio un grito de espanto al ver toda la sangre que escurría por su muslo,_ –¡ZORO LLÉVALO CON CHOPPER!... ESPERA ¡NO TENEMOS MÉDICO!–_,

_–cálmate, Mugiwara-ya, yo puedo atenderme solo–, _Law intentó bajarse de los brazos que lo sostenían pero el peliverde no se lo permitió,

_–Zoro-ya, ¡bájame!–,_ exclamó mientras forcejeaba por llegar al piso,

_–Luffy, ¿puedes llevarte su nodachi?–,_ comentó el espadachín mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia la enfermería,

_–¡qué me bajes!–, _exclamó Law apenado, no era ninguna damisela en desgracia como para que lo llevaran así_,_ Zoro simplemente ignoró sus quejas y aceleró el paso.

Al llegar a la enfermería colocó al mayor en la mesa de exploración. _–¿Necesitas que llame a alguno de tus nakamas?–, _preguntó alterado al ver que el pantalón ya estaba totalmente teñido de rojo,

_–no es necesario_– comentó el ojigris mientras rasgaba su prenda_, [–lástima, era mi pantalón favorito–],_ pensó para sí,

_–dime si puedo ayudarte en algo–_ soltó el segundo al mando sintiéndose culpable, se había dejado llevar sin medir las consecuencias,

_–empieza por cerrar la puerta–_ comentó el ojeroso al ver que detrás de ellos se habían dejado venir las dos tripulaciones que se asomaban curiosas, Zoro les azotó la puerta y regresó a su lado. El médico examinó con cuidado la herida, era profunda aunque había librado por poco las arterias importantes, –_no te preocupes, no es nada grave– _comentó al ver su rostro pálido,_ –¿puedes acercarme el material de sutura?–_

_[–¡nada grave!–],_ pensaba el espadachín para sus adentros mientras buscaba lo que el médico le había pedido, no recordaba haber visto tanta sangre en alguien que no fuera él mismo. Con destreza Law comenzó a cerrar la herida, pronto su pierna quedó lista. Zoro se quedó todo el tiempo pendiente de sus movimientos, de pie y recargado en el escritorio de Chopper sin poder disimular su tensión.

_–Ya está–, _comentó mientras se colocaba una gasa y una venda para mantener todo en su sitio_. _Volteó hacia el peliverde y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, _–ha sido una pelea interesante, ¿no crees?_–, Zoro pareció tranquilizarse con el gesto, Law le dio la última vuelta a la venda y terminó de sujetarla, –_para la otra sólo espero que podamos elegir un mejor escenario–, _empezó a recorrerse hacia la orilla para ponerse de pie con un poco de trabajo,

_–¿acaso me estás pidiendo una revancha?–, _exclamó Zoro con una sonrisa burlona, se cruzó de brazos seguro de sí mismo_ –admítelo, aún si no te hubieras tropezado sería yo el ganador–_,

_–no puedes estar seguro de eso_–, Law terminó de desgarrar el resto de su pantalón y se quitó la playera que estaba completamente empapada quedándose únicamente con un par de ceñidos boxers que hacían juego con el color de sus ojos, –_pásame una toalla_–, el peliverde tomó una del armario de blancos y se la aventó, volteó la mirada hacia otro lado sintiendo un poco de calor, aún así no pudo evitar mirar furtivamente ese físico tatuado y tan bien trabajado que tenía justo enfrente, _[–calma–]_, se dijo a sí mismo cuando sintió que el calor comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo.

Law, no pasó por alto su reacción, sonrió complacido, tal vez ese espadachín no estaba tan lejos de su alcance como había pensado en un inicio, –_Zoro-ya, dime, ¿cómo debería vestirme?_–, se acercó hacia él colocándose a escasos cinco pasos, su voz había sonado más seductora de lo normal... y sínica al mismo tiempo,

_–a mi qué me preguntas, ponte lo que se te de la gana–,_ soltó el peliverde sin poder disimular sus nervios, pudo sentir claramente como la adrenalina se apoderaba de todo su ser, un impulso le pedía salir corriendo.

El médico apareció con su _room _algo de ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

Zoro se quedó boquiabierto al reconocer la prenda que el capitán de los Heart había decidido lucir, _–¡eso es mío!–_, exclamó más sorprendido que enojado,

_–me queda corto, pero servirá–, _comentó burlón al terminarse de sujetar el abrigo verde como si fuera yukata. Se acercó al espadachín que ya no pudo contener el rojo de sus mejillas y lo tomó de la mandíbula acercándose a su oído_ –tal vez podríamos continuar esta pelea sobre una cama y dejar en claro quién domina a quién_–, su voz sugerente terminó por derrumbar el temple de Zoro cuyo rostro estaba invadido por la sorpresa y la pena, Law clavó su penetrante mirada gris sobre el ojo negro que parecía no asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, humedeció sus propios labios pasando la lengua lentamente sobre el labio superior y le regaló una última y sensual sonrisa antes de alejarse. Dejó la enfermería sin agregar nada más, vistiendo la ropa robada con completo descaro.

_–¡qué…QUÉ!–_

Zoro terminó de reaccionar sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado_, [–… no, con él no–],_ pensó intentando recuperar la calma. Si Law estaba interesado no era precisamente para dejarse hacer, lo pudo ver en esos ojos de cazador, quería devorarlo.

El tozudo peliverde, como buen hombre orgulloso, jamás se había permitido ser el de abajo por lo que siempre elegía parejas que fueran fáciles de doblegar, _[–pero en este caso…–], _lo mejor era pasar por alto su insinuación, seguirle el juego podía convertirse en un serio problema.


	3. El moribundo

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 3. EL MORIBUNDO**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Law salió de la enfermería con una sonrisa sobre sus labios luciendo la ropa robada, se estiró perezosamente, _[–será mejor irme a dormir un rato–],_ los ojos ya comenzaban a pesarle y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más adolorido, _[–ha sido un día interesante–],_ pensó ignorando por completo a los curiosos que lo miraban fijamente,

_–¿qué hace vestido con el abrigo de Zoro?–_ escuchó que el tirador le preguntaba al Cyborg en voz baja, el peliazul sólo atinó a mover la cabeza de manera negativa, no pudo evitar que una traviesa sonrisa se dibujara sobre sus labios. Siguió avanzando hacia el submarino, pasaría a darle un vistazo a los convalecientes y de ahí hasta su dormitorio.

Apenas pegó la cabeza en la almohada, se perdió por completo.

...

_Toc, toc, toc._

Alguien tocó a la puerta sacándolo de su profundo sueño, se sentó sin poder mantener bien el equilibrio mientras frotaba sus ojos, _[–¿qué hora será?...–],_ no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Miró por la ventana sintiendo el dolor de encontrarse directamente con la luz del sol –_no puede ser…–_ por su posición podía adivinar que era casi medio día, había dormido toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana.

Nami, que no recibía respuesta, entró a su recámara.

_–Torao, me pediste que te avisara cuando fuera el mejor momento para zarpar, podemos hacerlo ahora_–, la mujer clavó sus ojos curiosos en el ojigris que todavía traía encima el abrigo de Zoro,

_–perfecto, hay que empezar con los preparativos, coméntaselo a tu capitán, yo los alcanzaré en un momento–,_ se puso de pie sintiendo todavía la pesadez en el cuerpo y se dirigió al baño, se despojó del abrigo robado y lo dobló cuidadosamente colocándolo entre sus pertenencias, _–todavía no pienso devolvértelo, Zoro-ya–_, soltó en voz baja mientras mojaba su rostro con agua fría para terminar de despertar, sacó su clásica ropa y comenzó a cambiarse, –_este juego apenas comienza–._

––––––

Todo estaba listo para zarpar, Franky sujetó firmemente el submarino a la parte trasera del barco, Bepo y Chopper fueron trasladados a la enfermería del Sunny, y ambas tripulaciones se reunieron en cubierta impacientes por salir al mar. Nami revisó por última vez el log pose y fijó el rumbo, navegarían sobre una corriente bastante estable así que sería un recorrido relativamente tranquilo.

La hora de la comida empezó más animada de lo normal, el comedor del acuario estaba repleto de gente ruidosa, música y carcajadas. Law buscaba con la mirada al peliverde quién no se había presentado,_ [–supongo que está huyendo de mí–], _pensó divertido, estaba seguro de que sería difícil convencerlo pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se le escapara.

Un platillo que colocó el rubio frente a él acaparó su atención, _[–será...–]._

Tomó un buen trozo de pescado frito no sin antes amenazar con clavarle el tenedor a Mugiwara-ya, que pretendía robárselo. Cerró los ojos al saborearlo, no había duda, era un platillo típico de su natal North Blue, quiso preguntarle al cocinero sobre lo que estaban comiendo pero Sanji se encontraba ocupado dándole vueltas a sus chicas_, [–será en otro momento–],_ pensó el ojigris disfrutando del resto de la comida.

––––––

Zoro estaba tumbado sobre la duela del gimnasio, había entrenado hasta quedar exhausto, su cuerpo todavía húmedo por el sudor intentaba recuperar el aliento. El estómago le gruñó por el hambre, –_necesito comida..._–, por la ventana pudo ver que el sol estaba por ocultarse, había esperado pacientemente a que el comedor se vaciara pero al parecer la fiesta que se había armado seguía a todo lo que daba.

Al levantarse sintió algo de frío, al parecer cada vez se alejaban más del estable clima de la isla anterior. Recordó que su abrigo verde seguía secuestrado, –_maldita sea–,_ sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que encarar a Law y pedírselo de vuelta, aunque lo que menos deseaba era cruzar palabra con él después de la propuesta que le había lanzado, tomó una vieja sudadera que encontró en el armario y se dispuso a salir.

Estaba cruzando el patio cuando vio que el mentado médico abandonaba el comedor, antes de que pudiera verlo se escondió detrás del poste principal sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba por completo, _[–¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY HACIENDO!–], _se recriminó a sí mismo, él no era ningún cobarde, a pesar de eso no tenía muchos ánimos de abandonar su escondite.

El ojigris se acercó a la orilla del barco para contemplar la puesta de sol, las nubes se iluminaban de diferentes tonalidades mientras que la esfera luminosa comenzaba a esconderse detrás del mar dibujando sobre éste un hermoso y brillante reflejo,

_–linda vista, ¿no crees?–_

Law habló sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, el corazón de Zoro latió como loco al pensar que lo había descubierto, estaba por salir de su escondite cuando notó que otra persona se acercaba al ojigris,

_–se parece mucho a las puestas de sol del lugar donde nací–,_ Sanji, que había salido a fumar, se acomodó a su lado. Comenzaron a platicar en un nivel de voz bajo que no le permitió a Zoro escuchar,

_[–¿desde cuando ese par se lleva tan bien?–],_ pensó sin poder ocultar una mirada molesta, apretó con la yema de los dedos la madera del mástil esforzándose al máximo por captar algo. Sanji soltó una carcajada ante un comentario haciendo que el ojigris riera suavemente también.

Jamás había escuchado la risa de Law.

El cocinero le dio unas cuantas palmadas sobre el hombro acercándose un poco más, concentrado completamente en la plática que estaban manteniendo, el médico no rechazó su cercanía, se giró completamente hacia él dejando en claro que también estaba interesado.

La molestia incomprensible del peliverde creció un poco más, apretó los dientes hasta sentir que le dolía la mandíbula, _[–¡qué bien!, ¡al parecer no tengo de qué preocuparme, ese medicucho de mierda ha encontrado rápidamente un reemplazo!–],_ pensó sin poder guardarse las ganas de golpear a ese par…

...

_–¡HEEEY ZORO! , ¿QUÉ HACES AHÍ?–,_

la voz de Luffy le hizo pegar un enorme brinco, el alegre capitán lo saludaba desde la puerta del comedor agitando su mano. Salió de su escondite y comenzó a frotarse la cabeza de manera nerviosa,

_–ahhh Luffy, estaba…. iba por algo de comer… jajaja–,_ miró por el rabillo del ojo a Law y Sanji quienes tenían la vista fija en él, las mejillas se le encendieron tanto que tuvo que salir corriendo, _[–¡IDIOTA!, ¡SOY UN MALDITO IDIOTA!–],_ se recriminaba a sí mismo mientras entraba a toda velocidad en el comedor deseando que el mar se lo tragara en ese mismo instante.

––––––

Ya en su cama y después de tremenda vergüenza el peliverde no podía conciliar el sueño, llevaba un largo rato dando vueltas, se puso de pie y salió a la cubierta del Sunny. Con el clima todavía fresco la brisa soplaba deliciosamente, el barco y el submarino estaban en penumbra, la única tenue luz provenía de la enfermería, _–ya es bastante tarde, ¿seguirá Law ahí adentro?_–, pensó mientras se acercaba curioso, se asomó por una de las ventanas cuidando de no hacer ruido, al otro lado Chopper y Bepo dormían tranquilamente mientras que el médico se había quedado dormido sobre uno de los libros que había estado leyendo, a su lado la única vela encendida titilaba alumbrando su sereno rostro, Zoro permaneció unos instantes contemplándolo. Era atractivo, y su personalidad, endemoniadamente atrayente... _[–pero no seré de él...–],_ pensó cerrando el tema nuevamente, además, había quedado como un completo idiota ante sus ojos, la pena ni siquiera le permitiría darle la cara de nuevo.

_[–Si no lo enfrento jamás podré recuperar mi abrigo...–], _soltó en su cabeza con pesadez,

_[ –espera un momento...–],_

una idea le iluminó la mente,

_[–puedo entrar a su dormitorio y tomarlo ahora que está aquí dormido–]._

Entró sigilosamente al submarino, tras abrir más de seis puertas equivocadas dio finalmente con el camarote principal, _[–¿dónde estará?–],_ comenzó a abrir las gavetas esculcando cada espacio sin tener éxito, entro al baño y abrió el clóset de blancos donde finalmente apareció lo que estaba buscando _[–¡perfecto!–]_. Estaba por salir cuando escuchó que la puerta del dormitorio se abría, _[–¡mierda!–],_ se metió al clóset como pudo y se encerró, _[–escondido igual que una rata–],_ pensó avergonzado por su propio comparativo.

Law encendió la luz del baño y entró, comenzó a quitarse lo que traía encima dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo, retiró con cuidado la venda y la gasa que cubría su muslo, _–¡auch!, todavía duele...–_ soltó en voz alta mientras le daba un vistazo a su herida, abrió la regadera y se metió a la ducha.

El peliverde tragó saliva mientras abría ligeramente la puerta para poder observar lo que estaba pasando, apretó su abrigo contra su nariz sintiendo como el aroma de aquel hombre seguía impregnado en el mismo, _[–tsst, tendré que lavarlo antes de volver a utilizarlo–],_ pensó con pesadumbre. Su mirada curiosa comenzó a recorrer ávidamente a aquel hombre que estaba de espaldas, paseando desde sus torneadas piernas y su bien formado trasero hasta los músculos de sus hombros que se marcaban mientras tallaba su cabello...

_–Zoro-ya, ¿podrías pasarme una toalla cuando termine?–_

El espadachín se fue de bruces abriendo ambas puertas sin siquiera meter las manos para amortiguar su aparatosa caída,

_–¡pe...perdona..!. ¡no pienses que...! ¡yo sólo...! ¡mi abrigo...!–, _

se puso de pie como pudo, estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta y salir corriendo cuando ésta simplemente desapareció, _–¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!–_ gritó completamente fuera de sí, el médico, que había utilizado su habilidad, colocó la perilla al lado del jabón sonriendo divertido,

_–¿por qué no te quedas un rato?–_ preguntó con esa voz seductora que le enchinaba la piel, cerró la llave y comenzó a acercarse desnudo y empapado, aprisionó al espadachín contra la puerta acercando su cuerpo lentamente,

_–admítelo, sé que te gusto–_

ronroneo mientras comenzaba a bajar el cierre de la sudadera que Zoro traía puesta.

_[–¡NO!–],_ el peliverde apretó los puños y respiró profundo, si no cortaba de tajo la situación simplemente se saldría de sus manos, aventó con fuerza al ojigris, haciéndolo trastabillar,

_–no me interesas, quiero que te quede claro–,_ rompió la puerta de un fuerte empujón y salió sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Law no pudo evitar que la seductora sonrisa se desvaneciera de su rostro, esa negativa le había dado de lleno en el orgullo.

––––––

Ya era de mañana y una densa niebla cubría toda la visibilidad, el clima húmedo y frío dejaba en claro que se estaban acercando a su destino, Nami revisó nuevamente su Log Pose, la siguiente isla no debía estar más allá de unos cuantos kilómetros, _–¡Franky, vira un poco más a la izquierda!, ¡estamos cerca!–, _el enorme cyborg, que mantenía firmemente el rumbo del timón, obedeció. La mayoría de las dos tripulaciones salieron a cubierta entusiasmados por lo que acababan de escuchar, estaban ansiosos por iniciar una nueva aventura.

La niebla se disipó ligeramente sólo para dejarles entrever un acantilado enorme frente a ellos. Bajaron la velocidad para comenzar a recorrer el contorno de la isla en busca de un sitio donde pudieran anclar.

_¡CUIDADO!–,_ gritó Penguin lanzándose al piso, una gran parvada de aves pasó sobre ellos graznando con fuerza y estampándose contra los que permanecieron de pie, los pájaros ascendieron perdiéndose dentro de la bruma a la misma velocidad en que habían aparecido.

El gélido viento trajo consigo un fuerte lamento que atravesó el barco, un lamento humano,

_–¿qué… qué ha sido eso?–,_ preguntó Usopp mientras intentaba divisar algo con sus binoculares, tras lograr enfocar lo que tenían enfrente pegó un grito mientras se tiraba de espaldas, sus nakamas clavaron la vista en él, estaba pálido, señalaba directamente hacia lo que estaba frente a ellos, todos se acercaron atentos esperando a que la niebla les permitiera ver con mayor claridad.

Un esqueleto todavía con algo de carne se encontraba colgado de cabeza al lado de un mensaje escrito con enormes letras rojas.

_–LOS HIJOS DEL DIABLO NO SON BIENVENIDOS–_

El lamento que habían escuchado antes volvió a inundar sus oídos con una fuerza todavía mayor haciendo un lúgubre eco en las paredes del acantilado, la niebla retrocedió un poco más mostrándoles que ese cuerpo no era el único, más de treinta individuos en diferentes grados de descomposición colgaban de la misma manera, el olor a cadáver inundó sus narices provocando que más de uno sintiera arqueadas,

_–¡ALLÁ, MIREN! _– Luffy señaló entre los cadáveres a un ser que todavía se movía ligeramente, era el pobre desgraciado que soltaba los lamentos, las aves que poco antes los habían rebasado comenzaban a darse un festín con él, arrancándole pedazos de carne de vez en vez. El capitán preparó sus brazos para lanzarse hacia su dirección pero Law se interpuso con una negativa,

_–ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarlo, salvo acabar con su sufrimiento_–, el desahuciado ya estaba en las últimas,

_–¡no pienso dejarlo morir ahí como un animal!–_ exclamó el mugiwara con voz seria, Law usó su habilidad para arrebatárselo a las aves apareciéndolo sobre cubierta, Jean Bart lo cargó hasta la enfermería y lo colocaron en una de las camas disponibles con sumo cuidado.

El moribundo soltó otro más de sus quejidos aferrándose a la vida, llenando de pánico a los presentes. El pobre despojo de hombre había sido torturado de manera despiadada, ambas piernas habían sido fracturadas con un mazo dejando expuestos fragmentos de lo que habían sido sus huesos, de la cuenca del ojo derecho colgaba reventado el globo ocular que posiblemente le habían intentado extirpar sin éxito, habían cortado y cauterizado varios de sus dedos y su lengua había sido removida. No contentos con todo el tormento que le habían hecho pasar, lo abandonaron ahí para que las aves carroñeras se lo comieran mientras seguía con vida, cosa que al menos pudieron, parcialmente, evitar.

El ojigris preparó una dosis letal de morfina y se acercó a él, –_corran la cortina, no quiero que Bepo o Tony-ya vean ésto–_, Jean Bart obedeció aislándolos de aquella terrible visión.

_–pronto podrás descansar_–,

el moribundo lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y clavó en él el único ojo que le quedaba, comenzó a soltar ruidos guturales intentando que parecieran palabras, tarea imposible sin su lengua, sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ennegrecidas mejillas mezclándose con la sangre seca

_–...ooo–_ se le oía mientras movía de manera negativa la cabeza, _–...ooo–,_ comenzó a sacudirse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban,

–_es mejor que todos salgan de aquí_–, pidió el médico a los curiosos que se habían arremolinado a su alrededor. Todos obedecieron menos Zoro, Luffy y Jean Bart, quienes permanecieron de pie a su lado.

Law sujetó con su mano libre el rostro del moribundo, _–¡si tanto quieres puedo regresarte al acantilado!–_ exclamó con una voz dura, _–¡te estoy haciendo un maldito favor!–_. El desahuciado dejó de pelear, soltó finalmente su mano y agarró con fuerza un dije de media luna que colgaba de su pecho, le dio un tirón y se lo ofreció al médico. El ojigris dudó unos instantes pero accedió a tomarlo entre sus dedos, el hombre cerró finalmente su ojo y se quedó quieto, aceptando su destino. El médico respiró profundo cuidando que ninguna expresión apareciera en su sereno rostro, introdujo la aguja e inyectó todo el contenido. Pronto la respiración del hombre se detuvo por completo.

_–Todo ha terminado–,_ exclamó el médico que revisó su pulso por última vez. Los hombres que se habían quedado abandonaron la habitación, Zoro dudó unos instantes, volteó de reojo mirando como Law tapaba el cadáver

–_¿oye, estás bien?– _la pregunta resbaló de sus labios,

_–no tendría porqué no estarlo–_ contestó el médico con la voz fría y sarcástica, el espadachín no insistió, salió de ahí sin agregar palabra. Law se sentó unos momentos observando el dije que sostenía entre sus manos. Grabado sobre él tenía escrito un nombre... Mei.

––––––

El barco siguió su curso en silencio rodeando la isla hasta encontrar una playa donde pudieran detenerse, enterraron al hombre de manera anónima y cubrieron su tumba con unas cuantas flores.

Regresaron al barco para reunirse dentro del comedor del Sunny, el ambiente se sentía denso, había sido una forma terrible de comenzar su nueva aventura.

_–Es posible que tengamos que buscar provisiones cerca de la costa, no creo que sea prudente adentrarnos en esta isla_–, comentó el ojigris,

_–¡yo quiero encontrar a los malditos que le hicieron esto!–,_ exclamó el Mugiwara sin poder esconder sus sentimientos, los demás sólo esperaban pacientemente a que sus capitanes llegaran a un acuerdo.

_–¡NO PUEDE SER!–,_ la voz de Sanji provenía de la cocina, entró corriendo al comedor con los ojos desorbitados mientras que entre sus manos sostenía una mandarina, caminó hacia el centro de la mesa y la depositó donde todos pudieran verla, _–yo… yo estaba acomodando cosas en la despensa cuando la vi–_. El pánico se apoderó de los presentes. Frente a ellos una nueva akuma no mi había surgido en el mismo momento en que el hombre misterioso había fallecido.

_–"los hijos del diablo no son bienvenidos"–_ repitió la arqueóloga recordando la frase pintada sobre las piedras, –_esta es una isla que ningún usuario debería pisar–._


	4. Ōkami

**––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 4. ŌKAMI**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Los curiosos seguían admirando la extraña fruta, Shachi estiró uno de sus dedos para tocarla pero se arrepintió en el último momento,_ –¿qué deberíamos hacer con ella?– _preguntó a los presentes,

_–es mejor que nadie se la coma hasta obtener más información–_ comentó el capitán de los Heart mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _–Necesitamos víveres, ese es el motivo principal por el que estamos aquí, propongo que hagamos una pequeña expedición al pueblo para comprar lo que necesitamos y averiguar en cuánto tiempo el log pose estará calibrado–,_

_–yo voy contigo_– comentó la arqueóloga, –_así puedo averiguar sobre el hombre que encontramos y su fruta–,_

_–déjame los víveres, yo compraré lo que se necesite para ambas tripulaciones– _exclamó Sanji,

_–Shachi, ayuda a Kuroashi-ya con lo que necesite_...– la vista de Law pasó de largo a Zoro, lo menos que quería era tenerlo cerca. _–Penguin, tú también... _

_–sí capitán–, _respondieron los dos piratas al unísono,

_–sólo queda un pequeño problema por resolver...–, _los ojos grises se posaron con pesar sobre el mugiwara que los observaba fijamente,

_–¡VAMOS!–_ gritó Luffy entusiasmado, –¡_quiero partirle la cara al que le hizo esto al tío del acantilado!–, _nadie pudo esconder su cara de poco entusiasmo, en una isla donde los usuarios no eran bienvenidos dejar a Luffy a sus anchas sería la peor estupidez que podrían hacer.

_–Mugiwara-ya, es mejor que te quedes aquí, ya nos estamos arriesgando bastante y con tu estupidez seguramente quedaremos expuestos–,_

_–¡Haré lo que se me pegue la gana, soy el capitán!–,_ contestó el chiquillo molesto, Law estaba por zarandearlo del chaleco cuando Usopp entró corriendo con una enorme sonrisa,

_–¡LUFFY TIENES QUE VER ESTO!– _entre sus manos traía un enorme escarabajo rojo que jamás habían visto, los ojos del mugiwara brillaron ante tal hallazgo, _–lo encontré en una gruta muy cerca de aquí, ¡tienes que verla!, ¡hay unos incluso que brillan en la oscuridad!–,_

_–¡Voy contigo!, hay que cazar algunos para enseñárselos a Chopper!–, _salió corriendo sin mirar atrás olvidándose por completo de la expedición al pueblo.

Asunto arreglado.

_–Vámonos antes de que regrese_– comentó el otro capitán un poco contrariado por lo que acababa de suceder, Sanji y Robin asintieron apenados, no podían negar que las prioridades de su capitán eran bastante estúpidas.

Zoro los miró partir sin decir palabra, a pesar de que también le hubiera gustado ir no era el mejor momento, había sentido el claro rechazo de Law, era de esperarse, después de la humillación que le había hecho pasar difícilmente volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

––––––

En cuanto pisaron la avenida principal del pequeño pueblo les quedó en claro que algo estaba fuera de lugar,

_–¡Hey!, ¿hay alguien ahí?–._

La voz de Sanji no recibió respuesta, lo que parecía ser la calle dedicada al comercio estaba cerrada, pegó el rostro en uno de los mugrientos cristales buscando algún movimiento. Nada. _–¿dónde estará la gente?–._

**_–¡NOOOO, POR FAVORRR NOOOO, SE LO RUEGO!–_**

Un grito de mujer los alertó de repente,_ –¡por allá_!–, el rubio salió corriendo a toda velocidad seguido por el resto de los exploradores, la voz los guió hasta la orilla de un río al otro lado del pueblo, donde se detuvieron en seco sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos los habitantes estaban reunidos alrededor de una pequeña pero intensa cascada, en la parte más alta un hombre que tenía más pinta de un líder de secta que un alcalde de pueblo sostenía de la cabellera a una niña que lloraba con todas sus fuerzas,

**_–¡ELLA ES INOCENTE, PERO NO SABE NADAR!, ¡POR FAVOR!–_**

dos tipos robustos sostenían a la que parecía ser su madre, quién gritaba y se removía llena de pánico. El individuo de apariencia dura y severa se dirigió a la audiencia sin soltar a la pequeña

_–si esta criatura no está tocada por el demonio sabrá como salir a flote, que los espíritus se apiaden de ella–, _tras decir estas palabras la aventó sin misericordia por la cascada.

La chiquilla tardó varios segundos en salir a la superficie, había librado por poco las peligrosas piedras del fondo pero la fuerte corriente comenzó a arrastrarla consigo, sin tener experiencia nadando su cabeza se sumergía de vez en vez, agitaba sus brazos en un pánico que dejaba en claro que moriría ahogada,

**_–¡MI NIÑA!, POR FAVOR ¡YA DEMOSTRÓ SU INOCENCIA, ALGUIEN SÁQUELA, SE LOS RUEGO!–_**

a su alrededor la gente miraba sin mover un dedo, a nadie se le antojaba meterse entre esa intensa corriente.

Sanji no lo pensó dos veces, se aventó para recuperar a la pequeña y la llevó a salvo hasta la orilla, su madre, que ya había sido liberada corrió hasta ella y la acunó entre sus brazos, –¡_Mei...! ¡mi Mei!... joven, ¡muchas gracias!–, _las manitas de la chiquilla se aferraron al cuello de su madre, temblaba todavía por el frío y por el miedo, tosiendo toda el agua que se había colado hacia sus pulmones,

_[–Mei–],_ Law metió su mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba el dije que el moribundo le había dado, _[–¿será ella?–],_ pensó guardándoselo para sí.

_–Sai, tu hija es libre, ya pueden irse–,_ la señora salió corriendo con la pequeña entre los brazos tropezando más de una vez sin que nadie le tendiera la mano. El alcalde se acercó con gesto de pocos amigos a los forasteros,

_–¿de dónde vienen?– _preguntó mientras escupía cerca del zapato de Law, quién se tragó las ganas de partirle la cara,

_–llegamos esta mañana a la isla, hemos venido con la única intención de comprar víveres–,_ comentó el médico intentando que su voz sonara lo más neutra posible. El líder soltó una risita castrante,

_–dudo que alguien de nuestra gente esté dispuesto a venderles lo que quieren, los forasteros no son de nuestro agrado y menos los que se meten donde no les llaman_–, le dirigió una desagradable mirada al rubio, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al pueblo, –_deberían largarse antes de que caiga la noche, no vayan a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa–, _todos los otros habitantes lo siguieron cual ganado sin decir palabra, mirando de vez en vez a los extraños.

_–¡Maldito pueblo de mierda!–,_ exclamó Sanji furioso una vez que el desfile de individuos había terminado, sacó su cajetilla de cigarros que aventó al piso al darse cuenta que se había empapado por completo,

_–¿qué habrá hecho esa pobre niña?–,_ preguntó Penguin en voz baja

_–tú mismo lo oíste, la acusaban de tener al diablo–, _respondió su capitán, –_los fanáticos pueden ser personas peligrosas–,_

_–no creo que podamos encontrar algo útil, será mejor regresar...–_ Robin estaba hablando cuando a lo lejos pudo notar que una persona les hacía señas,

_–por aquí–,_ Sai, la madre de la pequeña, había regresado por ellos, –_escuché que están buscando víveres, acompáñenme, es lo menos que puedo hacer_–, la siguieron hasta una pequeña cabaña donde de manera amistosa les dio la bienvenida.

_–Ustedes perdonarán, es un lugar muy pequeño–, _la cabaña constaba de un comedor para tres personas, dos cuartitos y una chimenea cuyo fuego usaban de cocina, una puerta trasera indicaba la existencia de algún tipo de pequeño almacén –_permítame su ropa, la pondré a secar–,_ Sanji se despojó de la camisa, aunque no estaba seguro de quitarse los pantalones, la mujer corrió hacia una de las recámaras y sacó algo que guardaba en un cajón, _–esto le pertenecía a mi esposo, era más bajo que usted, pero espero le sirva mientras sus prendas quedan listas_–, la amable señora le extendió un par de pantalones desgastados, Sanji sólo atinó a sonreírle dulcemente. La mujer abrió la puerta del almacén dejando ver una cantidad considerable de frutas, semillas y verduras, _–en las tierras detrás de la cabaña sembramos diferentes cosas, normalmente subsistimos de la venta de nuestros productos, pero después de lo ocurrido dudo que alguien nos quiera comprar la mercancía, tómenla como un agradecimiento por lo que han hecho, no es mucho, pero espero les sirva–,_

_–no es necesario que nos lo regale, lo pagaremos gustosos–, _comentó Robin, _–por cierto, ¿cómo está su hija?–_, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado indagar los motivos por los que había sido lanzada al río no le pareció prudente,

_–tiene una pierna muy hinchada, no sé que tan grave es... y por ahora no podemos acercarnos al pueblo_–, Sai mordió sus labios con un gesto de profunda preocupación, era una mujer de mediana edad, sin embargo con ese gesto sombrío en su rostro aparentaba que los años comenzaban a pesarle,

_–¡no tiene de qué preocuparse, nuestro capitán es médico!–,_ soltó Shachi, quién después de esas palabras volteó directamente hacia Law esperando que no se enfadara por su atrevimiento,

_–le daré un vistazo–_ comentó el ojigris mientras se ponía de pie, la mujer no podía creer su buena suerte, lo llevó directamente al sitio donde su pequeña descansaba exhausta.

Law alzó con cuidado la piernita herida, –_me parece que no hay fractura, aunque sí se ha llevado un tremendo golpe–, _soltó mientras proseguía con su revisión, podía sentir que la mujer lo observaba fijamente, –_en lo demás se encuentra bien, déjela dormir todo el tiempo que necesite y mantenga su pierna con compresas calientes_–, al alzar la vista se encontró con la mirada triste de Sai, en un movimiento inesperado, lo tomó del rostro acercándose para admirar más de cerca sus serenos ojos grises,

_–usted también–_ soltó mientras una lágrima descendía por su rostro, –_al igual que mi querido esposo–,_

_–¿a qué se refiere?– _preguntó un tanto sorprendido retrocediendo lentamente,

_–también tiene al diablo dentro de su cuerpo–._

––––––

Zoro llevaba un buen rato caminando en círculos sobre la cubierta del Sunny, _–¿por qué diablos tardan tanto?–,_ el sol ya comenzaba a bajar y los que habían ido a comprar víveres no aparecían todavía, _[–¿por qué mierda me preocupo?–], _sabía que no eran ningunos debiluchos, _[–además, el ero-cook va con él...–], _

_–¡ahhh!–_ frotó su cabeza con frustración, eso en vez de calmarlo lo había puesto aún peor. Al otro lado del barco otra crisis diferente atacaba a los presentes,

_–¡Esto no va a ser suficiente, necesitamos más carne!, Sanji-kun me dijo que podíamos utilizar las reservas–, _Nami coordinaba a un grupo de cocineros improvisados que debían preparar toda la comida posible antes de que el mugiwara volviera, le habían encargado la tarea de mantenerlo en el barco, así que utilizaría su mejor recurso disponible, _–¡Zoro, si no estás haciendo nada interesante ve a cazar algo!–_ exclamó de mala manera, el peliverde la miró con el gesto de pocos amigos, pero la idea no le desagradó por completo, le parecía un buen pretexto para salir de ahí y dejar de preocuparse por tonterías.

Se adentró en el bosque concentrando su haki en sentir alguna presencia, _[–si es para alimentar a Luffy debo encontrar un animal de buen tamaño–], _pensó mientras derribaba una enorme rama que le impedía el paso.

Tras caminar un buen rato en círculos se sentó resignado, –_no hay animales grandes en esta zona, es extraño_–, había muchas presas pequeñas por lo que sería común ver uno que otro depredador mayor, –_ni hablar, llevaré lo que pueda_...–,

un ruido detrás de él lo hizo levantarse de un salto, empuñó sus tres espadas, expectante.

Una enorme sombra con ojos rojos como la sangre se abrió paso entre la maleza, _–¿así que tú eres el culpable de que no haya otros depredadores?–,_ soltó mientras se disponía a atacarlo, como respuesta el animal soltó un aullido tan agudo y fuerte que tuvo que taparse los oídos, la bestia aprovechó su distracción para atacarlo, se abalanzó sobre él con tremenda fuerza acomodándole un severo mordisco en el hombro, sus dientes se clavaron hasta hacer crujir el hueso, el espadachín dio un grito de dolor, con su mano libre blandió a Shusui hiriéndole la parte superior del hocico, la bestia lo soltó retrocediendo ligeramente, fue cuando el peli verde pudo contemplarlo con la poca luz que quedaba, parecía un enorme lobo, su pelaje pardo escaseaba dejando varias partes de la clara piel al descubierto. Había algo extraño en él, era rápido y sin duda certero. El lobo se ocultó entre los árboles buscando camuflaje, avanzando alrededor del espadachín sin hacer ruido alguno, _[–se mueve de manera inteligente–],_ pensó el segundo al mando mientras frenaba unas poderosas garras que pretendían llegarle por la espalda, el animal volvió a retroceder para atacar de nuevo, desesperando al espadachín _[–a ver si después de esto puedes esconderte–],_

_–¡Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!–, _

una onda de corte horizontal deshizo todo a su alrededor abarcando más de 20 metros de diámetro, los árboles que servían de escondite cayeron después de ser atravesados provocando un gran estruendo,

–_ha escapado_– concluyó al darse cuenta que ya no podía sentir a su contrincante, la bestia había alcanzado a esquivar su último ataque, _[–¿qué tipo de animal era ése?–],_ se llevó la mano hacia el hombro donde las marcas de los dientes dejaban salir hilos de sangre, –_¡tsk!, será mejor regresar–, _miró a su alrededor intentando reconocer el sitio por donde había llegado, pero le resultó imposible _–debe ser por aquí–, _comenzó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que una columna de humo llamó su atención_, –ese debe ser el pueblo–, _la noche estaba por comenzar así que llegar ahí era mejor idea que seguir vagando.

––––––

Sai tomó asiento sobre un cojín mientras todos esperaban expectantes,

_–aquí tiene–,_ Sanji le extendió un plato de sopa caliente, se había tomado la libertad de preparar un poco de comida para todos, la mujer suspiró profundo y comenzó su relato,

_–desde hace siglos el espíritu del Ōkami ha rondado nuestro pueblo, no sabemos como sucede con exactitud, pero cada determinado tiempo "toca" con su aliento a una persona para que pueda tomar su forma. Esta criatura convivía como todos sin problema alguno, pero hace diez años algo cambió, un demonio similar comenzó a aparecer en nuestro pueblo y a devorar a un habitante de la aldea cada tercera noche, nadie lo ha visto realmente, pero por los restos de sus presas se dedujo que eran las mordidas de un lobo. Akira, nuestro gobernante, acusó al Ōkami de estos asesinatos y decretó que el que estuviera "tocado" por él debía ser condenado, uno de los sabios de la aldea fue apresado frente a su familia y torturado hasta que finalmente confesó sus crímenes, él fue el primer cuerpo en ser colgado en el acantilado. _

_Pero algo con lo que no contaban empezó a suceder, tan pronto se deshacían del poseído, el espíritu reencarnaba en alguien más, por lo que esto se convirtió en una auténtica cacería, comenzaron a llamar a los Ōkami "hijos del diablo", su odio fue creciendo conforme los asesinatos continuaban. Desde entonces una vez al mes los habitantes mayores de 10 años deben ser sometidos a la prueba del agua para demostrar que siguen siendo puros, _

_el último Ōkami en ser descubierto... fue mi esposo,_

_al igual que todos los anteriores, confesó los horribles crímenes que le atribuían tras haber sido cruelmente torturado, después de eso... le cortaron... la lengua en público... y se llevaron al acantilado...–,_

la mujer hizo una pausa secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, Robin se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro dándole unas suaves palmadas_, _un poco más animada prosiguió,

_ –para asegurarse de que no se había transmitido por herencia mi hija de tan sólo 6 años, fue sometida al juicio que presenciaron, y gracias a ustedes la conservo todavía... mi esposo era un hombre amable, jamás en su vida le hubiera hecho daño a nadie, el verdadero culpable sigue suelto y ninguno de nosotros tiene forma de hacerle frente, tengo miedo de pensar quién será el siguiente inocente al que asesinen–._

Law, que junto al resto había escuchado atentamente, tomó la palabra, _–el espíritu, como le llaman ustedes, se transmite después de ingerir una fruta que tras la muerte del individuo almacena sus cualidades–_, sacó de su bolsillo la medalla de media luna que el moribundo le había entregado, Sai estiró sus manos para recibirla mientras que se soltaba en un fuerte llanto_, –nosotros encontramos a su esposo y terminamos con su sufrimiento, por lo que también está en nuestro poder la fruta del Ōkami. Puedo asegurarle que mientras nadie la coma no volverá a reencarnar...–._

Las campanas de alerta que colgaban en la avenida principal retumbaron, Sai pegó un salto de espanto, _–¡no puede ser, es demasiado temprano todavía!–,_ salió de su casa seguida por todos los invitados, el lugar estaba en lo alto de una pequeña colina así que podían ver la avenida principal del pueblo casi en su totalidad...

no se trataba del falso _Ōkami_,

era un hombre al que intentaban apresar a toda costa,

un hombre que había sido mordido por el demonio y que, según sus vagas creencias, podría convertirse en el siguiente "hijo del diablo".


	5. Demonio preso

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 5. DEMONIO PRESO**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

_–¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!–_ exclamaba el peli verde molesto. En cuanto había puesto un pie en ese pueblo la gente comenzó a rodearlo y a soltar cosas incomprensibles, no era que no pudiera librarse de sus atacantes, pero había mujeres y niños participando también en su captura, _–¡SUELTA ESO!–_ un pequeño forcejeaba intentando arrebatarle sus katanas, el pobre se veía completamente aterrado, pero estaba decidido a cumplir con su deber,

_–¿¡qué está pasando aquí!?–,_ los habitantes abrieron paso para que Akira pudiera llegar hasta el forastero, cuando vio la marca de los dientes, al igual que todos, hizo una seña extraña con las manos y murmuró un par de palabras incomprensibles a manera de "protección", _–¡llévenselo!–_ ordenó sin poder esconder su mirada de pavor,

_–¡ya me estoy cansando de este juego!_–, Zoro empuñó a kitetsu e hizo retroceder a la gente con ese gesto amenazador que provocó más pánico entre los espectadores,

_–¡esperen, no hay necesidad de todo esto!–,_ entre la gente el grupo de Law apareció, Akira los miró con rabia,

_–¡les dije que se fueran!–_ soltó de manera hostil, _–¡desaparezcan de mi vista o pagarán las consecuencias!–, _respiraba de manera tan agitada que las aletas de la nariz se abrían y cerraban con violencia,

_–el hombre que intenta apresar es uno de los nuestros–,_ soltó tranquilamente el ojigris, quien se sorprendió también al mirar el hombro de Zoro. El abrigo verde, que ya había vuelto a usar, se encontraba teñido de rojo y desgarrado, no había duda, se trataba de una enorme mordida, –_soy médico, así que deseo darle un vistazo a su herida_– no había dado más de dos pasos hacia Zoro cuando sintió varios cañones de pistola apuntando directo a su cabeza,

_–¡él no irá a ningún lado hasta que haya recibido el juicio del agua!–,_ el rostro pálido y regordete del hombre comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

Law observó a su alrededor, pocos presentes podían considerarse peligrosos, la mayoría de la gente los rodeaba con palos y utensilios de cocina temblando de pies a cabeza, y a pesar de ello, listos para atacar si era necesario. Sonrió de lado y alzó las manos en gesto de rendición,

_–adelante, nosotros no nos oponemos a que lo tiren por la cascada–_

_–¡¿DE QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HABLANDO?!–_ gritó el peli verde molesto por el poco apoyo, Sanji no se aguantó una suave risita haciendo que su enojo creciera aún más. El médico prosiguió con su extraña estrategia,

_–Zoro-ya, es importante que cooperes, no tenemos otra opción–,_ podían usar la fuerza, claro está, pero todavía no estaban listos para abandonar la isla, necesitaban más provisiones y esperar a que el log pose estuviera calibrado, navegar en el Nuevo Mundo a la deriva podía significar una muerte segura. –_Por favor, indíquenos cuándo será su juicio, nuestra única condición es que se le mantenga aislado y no se le lastime–._

El alcalde parecía contrariado, dudó unos instantes intentando encontrar la trampa detrás de sus palabras, finalmente se decidió a dictar la sentencia mirando teatralmente a su gente con los brazos extendidos, –_este hombre será recluido en una celda sin comida ni agua por dos días, si está maldito será suficiente tiempo para que su estado de demonio se manifieste. El juicio se llevará a cabo cuando la luz del sol ilumine lo más alto–,_

_[–para entonces la herida de su brazo se habrá infectado–],_ pensó el médico sin detener el discurso del otro, Akira se acercó intentando intimidarlo, pero con su apenas 1.70 de estatura y su complexión rechoncha el efecto parecía desvanecerse con cada paso,

–_ustedes también serán detenidos,_ _si su compañero no sale bien librado todos quedarán sometidos ante nuestras leyes–,_

_–como quiera–, _contestó el capitán de los Heart para sorpresa del resto_, –pero envíe un mensajero a nuestro barco para notificar la situación, de lo contrario esta misma noche tendrá el pueblo lleno de forasteros preguntando por nosotros–._

El hombre de cabello cano se sorprendió, no había evaluado la posibilidad de que hubieran más intrusos, ciertamente lo último que deseaba era que una noche antes de la posible aparición del demonio perturbaran la paz de su gente,miró hacia el reloj que colgaba de la torre de la alcaldía, faltaba poco para que el toque de queda comenzara y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ninguno de sus hombres a vagara durante la oscura noche para llevar aquel mensaje.

Law hizo lo que pudo para que la sonrisa de satisfacción no se dibujara sobre su apacible rostro, ese hombre era muy fácil de manipular.

_–Está bien, pueden largarse a su barco, pero tengan por seguro que si no se presentan el día del juicio su compañero compartirá la suerte de los malditos, sea inocente o no–,_

_–me parece bien–, _el ojigris le dio una última mirada al espadachín quién finalmente accedió a entregar sus armas y a dejarse esposar,_ [–¿qué estará tramando Law?–], _de lo único que no podía dudar era de la inteligencia de aquel capitán, si Luffy le había entregado su entera confianza, debía hacer lo mismo.

Antes de abandonar el pueblo hicieron una pequeña pausa detrás de la cabaña de Sai para llevarse las provisiones que les había proporcionado. La mujer, que había observado todo desde una prudente distancia, no podía evitar que las piernas le temblaran, los visitantes habían sido amables con ella y lo último que hubiera deseado es que algo malo les pasara.

_–Quiero que regresen todos al barco y le notifiquen el problema al resto– _comentó el capitán de los Heart_, –necesitamos averiguar más sobre la bestia que atacó a Zoro-ya, por la característica de la mordida no me extrañaría que se tratara del mismo "demonio" que asedia este pueblo_, _yo me quedaré con Sai-ya por si surge algún inconveniente–,_

la mujer a su lado se estremeció, era la primera vez que se enteraba de que una persona sobreviviera al ataque de aquella monstruosa criatura, _–su compañero necesita atención médica, tal vez si me presento con Akira-sama y le ruego que deje pasar al médico... –, _

_–eso no será necesario, Sai-chan_– comentó el rubio mientras la tomaba de las manos intentando tranquilizarla, _–Law ya tenía planeado atenderle el hombro esta misma noche, ¿no es así?–_ preguntó de manera perspicaz, –_es por eso que pidió que lo mantuvieran en aislamiento, para poder infiltrarse sin problemas–_. El capitán de los Heart se sonrojó levemente al sentirse descubierto, prefirió guardar silencio y cruzarse de brazos,

_–pero, ¿cómo podrá hacer eso?, el lugar estará custodiado–,_

_–recuerde que él también posee un demonio_– soltó Sanji cerrándole un ojo de manera cómplice. No se preocupe por nada.

––––––

_–¡GRRRRR!–_

El estómago de Zoro gruñó con fuerza, lo habían encerrado en un cuarto con grandes muros de concreto donde la única luz provenía de una ventana pequeña a cuatro metros del piso, _–¿por qué mierda tengo que quedarme aquí?–,_ refunfuñó malhumorado. Hace un buen rato que había escuchado unas campanadas, después de eso el silencio se había vuelto su único compañero,_ [–supongo que se trata del toque de queda del que estaban hablando–], _

_–¡hey!, ¿en serio no piensan darme agua al menos?–_ tocó a la puerta con insistencia sin recibir respuesta, se concentró para sentir las presencias al otro lado pero al parecer no había nadie, _[–han de pasar la noche en un sitio más alejado–],_ volvió a tomar asiento sobre la dura cama de la celda que sólo consistía en un colchón viejo, sin sábanas ni almohadas, cerró los ojos y se recargó contra la pared, frotó sus brazos intentando entrar en calor, no estaba seguro si era él, pero cada vez sentía más frío...

_–Debes tener hambre–._

Una voz conocida le hizo pegar un brinco, la silueta de Law apareció entre la penumbra de pie frente a él. Gracias a su habilidad entrar en esa celda había resultado pan comido, le ofreció una pieza de pollo y sopa de la que Sanji había preparado esa misma tarde, el espadachín lo miró unos instantes y luego clavó la mirada en el piso,

_–gracias...–_ soltó secamente, todavía no estaba seguro de como actuar con él después de haberlo rechazado. En cuanto el plato tocó sus manos empezó a comer con desesperación, Law permaneció de pie, su vista recorría el incipiente cuarto sin encontrar algún sitio lejos del peli verde donde pudiera fijar la mirada.

_–Y, ¿cuál es el plan?– _preguntó Zoro una vez que pudo pasarse el último bocado,

_–tienes que permanecer aquí y seguirles la corriente. Hasta que podamos abandonar esta isla no es conveniente meternos en problemas–, _una vez más Zoro comenzó a frotarse los brazos, esta vez los escalofríos se volvieron más intensos, Law tomó asiento a su lado con una distancia prudente,

_–déjame revisarte el hombro–,_ comenzó a bajarle la manga del abrigo con cuidado, ese simple contacto consiguió que el corazón del herido se acelerara con violencia,

_–no es nada–,_ exclamó Zoro nervioso mientras alejaba el contacto con el movimiento de su mano, su rostro comenzó a sentirse más caliente,

_–estoy interesado en la bestia que te atacó, no en ti, así que déjate de estupideces_–, Zoro clavó su mirada en Law con cierta sorpresa al escuchar sus duras palabras, esos ojos grises que en otro momento encontró incitantes, se veían gélidos, no encontraba rastro de aquel humor sarcástico e insinuante que había buscado provocarlo,

_[–sigue molesto conmigo–]_, era de esperarse, con ese rechazo lo había humillado y aquel hombre no se lo perdonaría con tanta facilidad. Bajó la vista, a pesar de que él mismo había causado esa situación, sus palabras le habían dolido bastante.

Law posó el dorso de la mano sobre su mejilla cerrando los ojos para concentrarse–_tienes mucha fiebre, la herida se te está infectando_–, el peliverde asintió en silencio, dejando que el médico terminara de descubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo. De un pequeño botiquín que traía consigo sacó un antiséptico y comenzó a aplicarlo cuidadosamente,

_–¿de dónde has sacado eso?–_ preguntó Zoro con curiosidad, no recordaba que esa mañana hubiera llevado algo consigo,

_–lo acabo de robar mientras el intento de médico que atiende el pueblo se caía de borracho–,_ una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios... la desapareció enseguida. Por un momento había olvidado de que estaba furioso con aquel idiota, _–¿cuéntame lo que pasó?–._

El peli verde relató su historia mientras que el ojigris terminaba de atender su herida. Hablar de un tema neutro disimulaba la incomodidad que sentían ambos al encontrarse a solas.

_–¿Crees que pueda tratarse de un usuario?_–,

_–no lo sé, parecía inteligente, pero a su vez... no sabría como explicarlo–,_

_–bueno, lo que pase en este pueblo no es asunto nuestro–, _concluyó el médico. Se puso de pie preparándose para salir del cuarto cuando Zoro lo tomó del brazo,

_–espera–, _Law volteó con ese rostro imperturbable que siempre escondía sus verdaderas emociones, Zoro se puso nervioso, aún así había algo que necesitaba decirle,

_–me has traído comida y has revisado mi herida cuando bien pudiste dejarme a mi suerte... gracias–,_

Law se sorprendió al escuchar eso, desvió la mirada hacia una de las paredes evitando que el peli verde pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro,

_–vendré por la mañana, espero que para entonces tu fiebre haya cedido–, _se quitó la gabardina que traía encima y la dejó caer en el suelo cerca del preso,_ –será una noche fría, no permitas que la vean–_, formó su_ room_ y desapareció sin volver a mirarlo siquiera.

Zoro se quedó unos momentos pensativo, tomó la gabardina y se la echó encima mientras se recostaba sobre el colchón, la prenda todavía conservaba el calor del cuerpo que la había usado,

_[–de nuevo este aroma...–],_

no había duda, era el mismo aroma que había percibido cuando recuperó su abrigo verde, el olor de su piel, de su cuerpo…

_–¿¡en qué estoy pensando!?–_,

sacudió su cabeza en un intento por frenar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos y se hizo ovillo. Había sido un día extraño y pronto el cansancio comenzó a vencerlo...

_[–huele tan bien–],_ fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

––––––

Law permanecía cerca del edificio donde se encontraba el preso, caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro. Una parte de él quería regresar a esa celda, otra, alejarse definitivamente; no era que la disculpa del peliverde hubiera sido algo del otro mundo, pero había sido suficiente para que su rencor se diluyera bastante. Dejó de caminar y relajó los músculos mientras soltaba el aire de sus pulmones, _[–será mejor irme a descansar un poco–],_ concluyó.

Antes de que emprendiera e camino hacia la casa de Sai sintió cerca de él una presencia, _[–se supone que con el toque de queda no debería haber nadie fuera–], _una persona cubierta por una capucha negra pasó sigilosa cerca de su escondite, llevaba consigo una enorme bolsa que se colocó a cuestas mientras cruzaba el pueblo. El ojigris comenzó a seguirla, intrigado por su extraño comportamiento.

El encapuchado se adentró en el bosque y caminó hasta llegar a un claro, abrió la bolsa que traía consigo y sacó tres enormes conejos muertos, con una daga destripó al primero y dejó que su sangre escurriera por el tronco de un árbol llenando el ambiente de un penetrante olor a sangre y vísceras, hizo lo mismo con los otros dos mientras avanzaba de regreso por donde había aparecido marcando un rastro hasta las afueras del pueblo.

_–Así que, de esta manera, atraes al lobo para que devore a la gente del pueblo–, _Law se apareció frente al individuo quién intentó echarse a correr sin éxito, lo pescó de la ropa y le retiró el gorro para dejar su identidad al descubierto.

Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al mirar el rostro de la persona que luchaba por huir de él,

_–¡déjeme ir!–,_ soltaba la aterrada mujer que sostenía entre sus manos,

_–¡no lo haré hasta que me expliques qué demonios está pasando!–._

La mujer que tan amablemente les había ofrecido los víveres comenzó a llorar llenando de sangre su amable rostro en un intento por enjugar sus lágrimas.

––––––

Sanji y el resto ya había regresado al barco, fue una sorpresa para ellos encontrar al capitán descansando tranquilamente, _–le pusimos somníferos en la comida_– confesó Nami mientras sacaba la lengua de manera pícara, –_pero en cuanto despierte no habrá manera de mantenerlo lejos de los problemas–. _Era bastante noche y todos se habían ido a descansar, tan sólo Brook, que estaba de guardia, permanecía despierto afinando su violín…

_–¿qué fue eso?–_ un movimiento entre los árboles cerca de la playa llamó su atención, se acercó a la orilla del Sunny para mirar con más cuidado, nuevamente los arbustos se agitaron revelando que alguien o algo estaba tras ellos_, –ya… ya es suficiente de bromas–_ empuñó su shikomizue con la mano temblorosa.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

La criatura se movió tan rápido que cuando lo notó ya estaba sobre él. El lobo apresó su cráneo con el hocico mientras soltaba un aterrador gruñido, el aliento a sangre dejó al músico petrificado, la bestia comenzó a salivar dejando que el asqueroso líquido cayera sobre el cadáver, paseó su lengua una o dos veces hasta que se convenció que no valía la pena devorarlo. Alzó su cabeza olfateando en el aire alguna presa de la cual pudiera alimentarse.

**_–¡SALVENMEEEEEE!–._**

El espíritu del esqueleto, que ya había abandonado su cuerpo, pegó el grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras volaba en completo pánico, el animal pareció alertarse y corrió a toda velocidad por donde había llegado,

_–¿¡Brook, qué ha pasado!?–,_ Luffy y el resto se habían despertado con el tremendo grito y corrido a su auxilio, el esqueleto no dejaba de señalar hacia el bosque mientras intentaba con su playera quitarse la saliva del cráneo, –_un… un… enorme lobo_ _trató de comerme…–_

a lo lejos se escuchó un fuerte aullido llenando de terror a los más cobardes que se abrazaron entre sí.

Esa noche la suerte había estado de su lado.


	6. Aullido

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 6. AULLIDO**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Después del toque de queda el pueblo acostumbraba a permanecer en un absoluto silencio por lo que el aullido de esa noche los invadió colándose en cada rincón de manera aterradora. La gente temblaba dentro de sus casas rezando o buscando refugio y armas improvisadas, ese sonido sólo podía significar una cosa, la bestia estaba intranquila.

Akira se despertó aterrado, por un momento había imaginado los ojos de esa horrible criatura observándolo, sacó de su camisa de dormir el relicario que siempre traía consigo y lo apretó mientras se repetía que sólo había sido otro mal sueño, al abrirlo se encontró con la foto de su difunta esposa, quién a su vez sostenía a un dulce bebé entre sus brazos, _–Hazuki... Haru...–_ soltó mientras reprimía sus emociones.

Ya habían pasado más de diez años desde aquellos fatídicos acontecimientos que desataron el infierno en su pueblo. Primero, la desafortunada muerte de su pequeño que en un accidente había caído al río, y cuatro meses después, la primera aparición del diablo.

Aquella noche su mujer lo había despertado con un grito aterrador, a los pies de su cama la silueta de un enorme animal los contemplaba sin moverse, sus ojos brillaban con la poca luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, la criatura articuló la boca pronunciando una palabra que los llenó de terror, parecía que entre esa fila de afilados dientes se asomaba un intento de macabra sonrisa,

fue una palabra que sólo el demonio más vil podría haber murmurado.

Akira urgó nervioso en uno de sus cajones, sacó la pistola que guardaba y se interpuso entre Hazuki y aquella bestia que no podía ver con claridad,

El disparo dio de lleno, pero no fue suficiente, no consiguió matarlo,

el animal soltó un aullido de dolor y en un arranque de furia aventó al hombre haciéndolo volar hasta el otro lado del cuarto, tomó a la mujer de una pierna y se la llevó consigo arrastrándola hacia la profundidad del bosque. Lo último que Akira consiguió escuchar fue el grito aterrador de su esposa rogando por ayuda, grito que no dejó de ser audible hasta que se perdió entre la maleza.

Tras varios días de búsqueda encontraron parte de su osamenta y pedazos de su ropa encima de lo que parecía haber sido un charco de sangre que ahora sólo formaba una costra ennegrecida sobre la tierra. La pierna que la bestia había sujetado jamás apareció.

Su esposa fue la primera víctima, la primera de muchas.

...

Tras recordar una vez más su infinito dolor frotó sus sienes intentando despejar la cabeza, se puso de pie y como cada noche paseó por los rincones de su casa asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien sellado.

Aquel demonio parecía estar ensañado con él, cada noche en que éste aparecía rodeaba al menos cuatro veces la casa, Akira lo observaba aterrado mientras abrazaba su pistola y le rogaba a sus dioses que lo protegieran...

de vez en cuando ese ser maldito se acercaba a la ventana y pronunciaba nuevamente aquella palabra que tanto terror le causaba mientras hacía crujir la madera en un intento por entrar.

––––––

Sai y Law también escucharon el aullido que provenía de lo más profundo del bosque, la mujer intentó salir corriendo pero nuevamente el ojigris se interpuso en su camino,

_–no nos iremos hasta que me expliques qué estabas haciendo–,_ soltó con voz neutral pero firme,

_–ustedes vienen de fuera, no entienden nada, desde antes de los ataques del demonio "él" ya buscaba un pretexto para sentenciar a los Ōkami, incluso se jactaba de que su familia jamás había sido "contaminada" por ese espíritu–,_

_–¿de quién estás hablando?–, _la mujer parecía más estar murmurando cosas para sí que respondiendo a sus pregunas, se agarró el cabello y comenzó a balancearse,

_–¡QUIERO QUE MUERA!, ¡QUÉ EL DEMONIO SE LO TRAGUE!, ¡DÉJEME PASAR!–, _comenzó a lanzarle golpes al médico quién la sujetó de los delgados brazos inmovilizándola, sus gritos y su llanto se volvieron más fuertes, más desesperados, –_¡TODO ES SU CULPA, DE NO SER POR ESE MALNACIDO MI ESPOSO NO ESTARÍA MUERTO Y MEI NO HABRÍA SIDO TRATADA DE UNA MANERA TAN CRUEL!–, _

_–cálmate, Sai-ya–,_

_–¡NO ME DIGA QUE ME CALME, NECESITO DETENERLO!–, _le soltó un par de fuertes patadas pero el médico no cedió, _–entienda… ¡si no lo hago yo… ¿quién…?! , ¿¡quién nos librará del demonio!?, ¿quién terminará con la injusta cacería de los Ōkami?...–, _su propia interrogante la dejó sin habla. Poco a poco dejó de pelear,tras agotar sus últimas energías se quedó inmóvil con los ojos clavados en la nada,

_–planeabas que el lobo devorara a Akira-ya, ¿y luego qué?, ¿eres lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a esa bestia o para controlarla?, me temo que tu plan es estúpido, ¿quién te asegura que el lobo sólo irá por él, lo único que lograrás es que las muertes aumenten_–, la amable mujer lo miró apenada ahora que todo su plan había sido tachado de absurdo,

–_si tu hija escuchó el aullido seguramente se habrá despertado, ven, te llevaré con ella–,_ abrazó a la perturbada mujer que ya no ponía resistencia y la transportó hasta su casa.

_–¿cómo… cómo has hecho eso?–,_ preguntó sorprendida, antes de recibir una respuesta fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Mei,

_–¡MAMI!– _la pequeña, a pesar de su cojera actual, había logrado llegar hasta la puerta principal, misma que ya había abierto, quiso lanzarse a los brazos de su madre en cuanto la vio pero resbaló en el intento, Sai alcanzó a cacharla antes de que diera contra el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza,

_–¿¡por qué abriste la puerta, sabes que no debes abandonar la casa por las noches!?–,_

_–¡no podía encontrarte!, ¡tuve mucho miedo!– _moqueó la niña mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba,Law atrancó la entrada, si no hubieran regresado en ese momento, seguramente la niña estaría deambulando por el pueblo,

_–¿mami, ¿te lastimaste?–_ preguntó al ver las manos ensangrentadas de Sai, quién sólo atinó a esconderlas detrás de su espalda,

_–no es nada, anda, vamos a dormir_–, la mujer cargó a su pequeña y se la llevó hacia el cuarto, volteó unos instantes para encontrarse con los ojos del médico,

–_gracias–, _no fue necesario decir nada más, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Law se frotó los ojos, _[–tal vez yo también deba descansar un poco–],_ pensó para sí mientras se dirigía al cuarto que Sai le había cedido por esa noche, _[–sólo espero que no vuelva a intentarlo–], _tenía que admitir que esa mujer tenía agallas, pero si hubiera cumplido su objetivo seguramente la bestia se hubiera topado con la niña que sin poder correr o esconderse se habría convertido en la víctima perfecta.

––––––

En el barco los presentes todavía estaban nerviosos.

_–Brook, ¿pudiste ver a la criatura que te atacó?–, _preguntó la arqueóloga mientras le colocaba una manta sobre los hombros, Sanji ya le había preparado un té esperando a que se calmara, todos los demás miraban atentos al esqueleto que todavía temblaba por el miedo,

_–¿qué tan grande era?–_ preguntó el Mugiwara sin poder esconder su entusiasmo, _–¡vayamos a cazarlo y después que Sanji lo cocine!–_ gritó felizmente recibiendo un buen golpe en la cabeza proveniente del mentado rubio,

_–no tan rápido Luffy, esa criatura fue capaz de morder a Zoro y de superar en velocidad a Brook, así que no se trata de un animal común y corriente, al menos esperemos a que sea de día para ir por él…_–,

_–¿¡ZORO ESTÁ HERIDO!?–_ preguntó el pequeño capitán alterado, Sanji sintió que su mejilla se contraía en un espasmo, se le había escapado ese dato,

_–no fue nada grave, Law se quedó con él en el pueblo_– comentó la arqueóloga intentando contener al alborotado pelinegro para que no saliera disparado en busca de su segundo al mando,

_–está bien, ¡entonces mañana buscaremos a esa cosa y de paso iremos a recoger a Zoro y a Torao!_–, todos los que habían hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo en el barco se miraron entre sí, el capitán había hablado y ahora nada podría detenerlo. Al menos no había preguntado más, mañana se tomarían un largo rato para explicarle la situación antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera ponerlos en peligro.

––––––

El cielo ya comenzaba a aclararse y Law no había logrado conciliar el sueño –_maldita sea…–_ refunfuñó mientras se recargaba sobre los antebrazos sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, eran tantas cosas las que invadían su pensamiento que simplemente fue incapaz de descansar. Al menos el dichoso demonio no se había aparecido. _[–¿Cómo habrá pasado Zoro-ya la noche?–],_ últimamente pasaba más tiempo del que debiera pensando en él,_ [–sólo es un capricho–], _se repetía a sí mismo, era la primera vez que lo rechazaban y eso, en vez de alejarlo de tajo, lo traía obsesionado, se sentó en la orilla de la cama con el rostro recargado entre las manos, _[–debería estar preocupado por cosas más importantes–]._

Oponiéndose a su propia voz interior tomó su ropa y se vistió, a pesar de ser tan temprano ya no podía aguantarse las ganas de ir a verlo.

Apareció sin hacer ruido, Zoro dormía tranquilamente bajo su gabardina. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan tranquilo, se acercó lentamente para rozar su frente con la mano,

_–¿no es un poco temprano para hacer visitas?–,_ Zoro sonrió levemente sin abrir los ojos, el suave roce había sido suficiente para despertarlo,

_–tu fiebre ha desaparecido, ¿pasaste buena noche?–,_ el peliverde se sentó y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con fuerza mientras pegaba un tremendo bostezo, pasó sus uñas al cuello, y de ahí al hombro, algo picaba y picaba bastante, Law no pudo esconder una sonrisa al ver su comportamiento,

_–creo que tienes pulgas–, _soltó divertido,

_–no me extrañaría, este colchón está asqueroso–,_ agregó el espadachín mientras atacaba el resto de su cuerpo con las uñas.

Law desenfundó a Kikoku, _–¡scan!_–, dijo bajito mientras recolectaba aquellos asquerosos bichitos formando una esfera de insectos flotantes sobre su mano y así, terminando con el sufrimiento de su compañero, con un segundo movimiento los hizo desaparecer por completo,

_–¿dónde los has enviado?–,_ preguntó el espadachín curioso,

_–a las camas de los guardias, claro está–, _soltó con cierto orgullo, Zoro sonrió con complicidad, en definitiva el ambiente entre ambos se había relajado bastante,

_–toma, ya no hace frío_–, al extenderle la gabardina notó que Law se tensaba y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, _–¿qué te sucede?–_ preguntó mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza. El médico volteó de reojo sólo para pegar su puño a la boca y ahogar una risita burlona mientras señalaba la zona entre sus piernas,

_–¡QUÉ TIENES QUE ANDARTE FIJANDO!–,_ gritó Zoro mientras hacía bola la gabardina intentando ocultar algo que incluso a través de su abrigo era más que evidente. Su cuerpo estaba completamente excitado. Maldijo su suerte por no poder salir corriendo.

_–Parece que la compañía de los piojos te ha encendido, Zoro-ya_–, Law no pudo evitar el comentario, la suave risa que Zoro le había escuchado cuando estaba con Sanji escapó de sus sensuales labios,

_–¡no te rías, idiota!–_ exclamó el peliverde cada vez más rojo logrando que con su comentario la risa en vez de disminuir, aumentara. Suspiró con pesadez, _[–¿qué pude haber soñado para despertar así?–]_, no podía recordarlo, empezó a sonreír sin darse cuenta… la inusual risa de Law lo tenía embelesado,

_–sabes, yo podría ayudarte con eso…–,_ el ojigris soltó la frase sin pensárselo mucho, ya no podía seguir fingiendo su desinterés y él no era de los que se tomaban las cosas con tacto. Para sorpresa suya esta vez Zoro tardó en asimilar lo que le había dicho, se quedó callado sin poder encontrar una respuesta acertada.

La sonrisa juguetona de Law se desvaneció, la duda del espadachín no le pasó desapercibida, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad,

_–qué dices ¿te interesa?– _estaba jugando con fuego, otro rechazo más sería para él motivo suficiente para tomar sus cosas y no volver a mirarlo jamás, aún así… ese hombre valía un último intento.

Se acercó a Zoro con una cautivadora sonrisa de lado_, _lo empujó suavemente para que se recostara de nuevo sobre la cama,

_–oye… espera…–, _la voz de Zoro no sonaba tan segura como la última vez que lo había intentado, Law colocó con decisión su mano sobre el pantalón acariciando la enorme virilidad que estaba encendida mientras bajaba su rostro,

_–no muerdo–,_ soltó con sensualidad clavando sus ojos grises en esa mirada indecisa,

_[–no… sé que hacer–], _Zoro no podía más_, _el roce de aquellas manos lo estaba volviendo loco, ansiaba eso desde la vez que Law había soplado sobre su herida, si bien se resistía a ser tomado por ese hombre, no tenía voluntad para negarse a su propuesta, lo deseaba, lo deseaba con locura.

_–hazlo de una buena vez–,_ negarse esta vez, le había resultado imposible.

Su cierre cedió lentamente al ser sujetado por los dientes del ardiente ojigris que no le quitaba la mirada de encima; el botón no fue obstáculo para sus ágiles dedos. Law comenzó a pasear su labio inferior sobre la única prenda que quedaba del peli verde subiendo y bajando en toda la extensión, sus dedos se colaron por el resorte de su ropa, –_veo que tus heridas sanan bastante rápido–_ comentó mientras pasaba su lengua por la ligera cicatriz de la cadera haciéndolo estremecer,

_–deja de jugar…–_ soltó sin poder esconder su desesperado deseo tapando su rostro con el antebrazo, Law terminó de descubrir su miembro, colocó la lengua en la base y lo recorrió lentamente hasta la cabeza, rozó la punta con sus labios sin poder disimular su lasciva sonrisa,

–_puedo tardarme todo lo que yo quiera–,_ Zoro le devolvió una mirada de pocos amigos, estaba cerca de su límite,

_–si sigues así tendré que metértelo a la fuerza–,_ soltó como amenaza, la idea se le antojó perfecta, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del ojigris quién no hizo nada por impedírselo,

_–adelante_–, soltó el médico mientras humedecía sus labios con la lengua.

Zoro lo empujó hacia su miembro para metérselo hasta el fondo, la primera succión se sintió tan bien, tuvo que respirar profundo para no venirse tan rápido, Law comenzó a seguir su ritmo sin poner resistencia, dejando que ese delicioso peli verde lo hiciera como quisiera, comenzó a succionarlo duro, paseando su lengua mientras entraba y salía de su húmeda cavidad,

_[–se siente… demasiado bien–],_ pensaba el espadachín perdiendo lo que le quedaba de voluntad, ese hombre sabía lo que hacía y ya lo estaba acercando al final. _–Para...–_ quiso separar a Law pero éste en vez de obedecer aceleró el ritmo para recibirlo dentro de su boca mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con sus testículos sin atreverse a tocarlo de más. Zoro se arqueó en un delicioso orgasmo, entregándose con fuerza.

Law se separó con una sonrisa sobre el rostro y se acercó a su boca colocándose estratégicamente sobre él, –_y bien, ¿cómo piensas compensarme el favor?–,_ aprovechando que su compañero todavía seguía fuera de sus cinco sentidos aprisionó sus labios en un apasionado beso que todavía tenía el sabor de su semilla, Zoro lo estrechó contra su cuerpo devolviéndoselo con ansias, mordiéndolo duro en más de una ocasión, quería tenerlo, hacerlo suyo, ya no podía negárselo _–¿qué dices, quieres probar un poco más?_– soltó el ojigris con una sonrisa sin poder esconder la excitación de su rostro, Zoro lo tumbó para colocarse sobre él,

_–sólo si me dejas hacértelo…–,_ comentó mientras devoraba su cuello inundándose del aroma de aquella piel que tanto le había gustado y que, por vez primera, probaba con sus ansiosos labios,Law lo separó unos instantes para mirarlo a los ojos. En verdad deseaba estar con él, pero ser el de abajo no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

_–Yo…–._

Su conversación se paró en seco al sentir que varias presencias se acercaban, intercambiaron miradas de pánico, Law tomó su ropa y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo mientras que Zoro luchaba por cerrarse el pantalón lográndolo justo a tiempo.

La puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Akira que venía acompañado de cuatro guaridas armados, el alcalde clavó los ojos en él,

_–te ves agitado– _comentó, al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba sospechosamente,

_–me despertaron de repente_– mintió el prisionero quien a penas comenzaba a asimilar lo que había pasado,

_–deténganlo–_ ordenó el alcalde mientras los guardias lo sometían contra el piso. Se acercó al peli verde y le acomodó una fuerte patada en el rostro, _–ayer el demonio parecía inquieto–, _un nuevo golpe consiguió abrirle el labio,

_–¡ya basta!–,_ Zoro lo miró desafiante, si había decidido cooperar era sólo por las indicaciones de Law, pero ya se estaba cansando de ese maldito juego, el hombre rechoncho continuó,

_–no sé si realmente esté relacionado con tu presencia y la de tus malditos compañeros pero no pienso arriesgarme una noche más, adelantaremos tu juicio, prepárate porque hoy el agua será quién revele tus verdaderas intenciones–._

Law, quién se encontraba atento desde el otro lado de la pared, escuchó todo con claridad. Mejor para ellos, entre más rápido se llevara a cabo ese acto estúpido, más pronto podrían regresar al barco y olvidarse de ese maldito pueblo.

Aunque… dudaba que en el barco pudiera tener otra oportunidad para volver a estar a solas con él.


	7. El juicio del agua

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 7. EL JUICIO DEL AGUA**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

_–Llévenselo–_.

Los guardias esposaron a Zoro quién se tuvo que conformar con soltar un bufido. Al abrir las puertas, la gente, que ya comenzaba su rutina habitual, comenzó a soltar exclamaciones de terror y de odio. Pronto, la mayoría de los habitantes caminaba al lado de la escolta observando atentamente al preso. A la mitad del pueblo había una pequeña plazuela donde el alcalde acostumbraba a dar sus discursos; en el centro de la misma se encontraba una tarima de madera con un fuerte aro de metal que emergía del piso. Amarraron las cadenas del peli verde ahí para evitar que escapara. Akira se colocó a su lado para comenzar a hablar.

_–Todos fuimos testigos de que anoche la bestia rondaba intranquila, es demasiada casualidad que haya sucedido justo cuando este maldito apareciera en nuestro pueblo. Sea coincidencia o no, hay que darnos prisa con el juicio antes de que llegue la noche y el demonio aparezca–, _los gritos de apoyo no se hicieron esperar,

_[–todo es culpa mía–], _Sai, que ya se encontraba entre la gente, estaba por confesar su crimen cuando la mano de Law se posó sobre su hombro,

_–déjamelo a mí_– le susurró en voz baja,

_–¡Akira-ya!–,_ el alcalde reconoció su voz, la expresión de su rostro regresó a aquella mueca hostil que ya comenzaba a parecerle familiar, _–supongo que tenías pensado avisarnos sobre este cambio ¿cierto?–, _el hombre abrió las aletas de la nariz en un intento de controlar su mal carácter,

_–estaba por mandar a un mensajero con tu gente, pero ya que estás aquí puedes llevarles el anuncio tú mismo–,_ volvió a dirigirse a los presentes cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz de hosco a mesiánico, _–como parte del ritual, el sospechoso deberá permanecer en este sitio hasta que el sol desaparezca su sombra, regresen a sus casas, cuando sea el momento sonaremos las campanas–._

La gente comenzó a dispersarse, Law y Sai emprendieron la retirada también.

–_Sai, espera_–, la voz de Akira hizo que la mujer se detuviera en seco apretando los puños, cuando el hombre rechoncho llegó hasta donde estaba la tomó del hombro con un gesto posesivo, –_tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas qué discutir...–_

_–¡suéltame!–_ retrocedió un par de pasos dejando en claro que no soportaba su contacto, Law esperó prudente, sin intervenir,

_ –tú sola no podrás encargarte de Mei y del huerto, permíteme ayudarte–_

_–te llevaste a mi esposo sabiendo que era inocente ¿que quieres ahora? ¿mi casa?, ¿mi hija?–,_ el último comentario pareció afectar al alcalde quién endureció su voz,

_–fue culpa tuya por casarte con ese hijo del diablo, querida hermana, tu decidiste ensuciar nuestra sangre... fue una suerte de que Mei no heredara su asquerosa condición _– Sai se abalanzó contra él pero Law alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que hiciera alguna locura,

_–no es el momento–_ le susurró al oído intentando tranquilizarla,

_–Akira, un día de estos pagarás por todo–,_ tras soltar su amenaza relajó el cuerpo consiguiendo que la soltaran, su hermano clavó los ojos siniestros en el capitán de los Heart, quién no dudó en responderle de la misma manera, al percatarse de la tensión entre ambos la mujer tomó la mano del médico con fuerza, parecía valiente pero el ojigris pudo sentir cómo temblaba, –_Law-kun, vámonos ya_–, empezó a caminar sin soltarlo, apresurando el paso lo más que podía para alejarlo de los peligros de aquel hombre.

El alcalde se quedó mirando a ese par... _[–es extraño...–]_, Sai tenía la mala costumbre de acompañar siempre al condenado para evitar que la gente del pueblo lo agrediera; y curiosamente, se volvía más apegada a aquel que después resultaba culpable.

Hace tiempo que lo sospechaba.

Su hermana tenía un don para reconocer a los hijos del diablo.

Miró hacia donde el condenado parecía estar tomando una siesta despreocupado, y nuevamente, hacia la mujer que llevaba a su huésped de la mano.

_–Tal vez… sea otro quién debería ser juzgado–._

––––––

Zoro intentaba dormir, pero el sitio donde estaba no era especialmente cómodo, _[–¿cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?–],_ se sentó mientras pegaba un fuerte bostezo. El sol todavía proyectaba una sombra bastante grande así que seguramente le faltaría más de una hora para seguir ahí. Fue hasta ese momento en que notó a los pequeños grupos de gente que murmuraban cerca del sitio donde se encontraba. Un niño se acercó a unos cuantos metros, el mocoso temblaba de miedo, alzó la mano y le aventó un tomate podrido, que fue esquivado con gran facilidad,

_–¡mamá!–,_ salió corriendo a los brazos de una mujer fea que le extendió otra verdura podrida para alentarlo a un segundo intento,

_[–gente estúpida–],_ pensó Zoro para sus adentros mientras esquivaba otro proyectil que ésta vez venía desde su espalda,

_–¡déjenlo, fuera de aquí!–_ Sai, que traía a Mei sobre su espalda subió a la tarima. La gente comenzó a gritarle ofensas, detestaban que se metiera cuando apenas comenzaban a divertirse, _–¡fuera!–,_ en forma de respuesta una verdura podrida le dio de lleno arrancando risas entre la gente. Como si nada la hubiera ofendido se sacudió el asqueroso jugo y tomó asiento frente a Zoro con una enorme sonrisa, su hija, algo inquieta por aquel ataque la imitó, –_Zoro-kun, ¿cierto?, me da gusto poder conocerte–, _

_–toma, las hemos horneado esta mañana–_ la chiquilla de cabello cobrizo como el de su madre, le ofreció unas hogazas de pan que traía envuelto entre el delantal de su vestido, Zoro las tomó agradecido y comenzó a devorarlas, tenía bastante hambre _–¡AYY!–_ la pequeña pegó un grito al recibir un huevo contra su espalda, la madre la apretó contra su cuerpo,

_–recuerda, tienes que ser fuerte_–, susurró mientras le acomodaba un beso en la mejilla y le sacudía la espalda, –_estamos aquí para cuidar de nuestro amigo tal como hicimos con tu papá–, _la niña sonrió, era pequeña pero entendía a la perfección los motivos de su madre. Esta era la primera vez que la acompañaba, pero siempre había admirado su entrega.

_–No deberían estar aquí, yo puedo arreglármelas solo–_ comentó el espadachín conmovido por lo que estaban haciendo,

_–si nos vamos, ¿cuándo podremos tener otro momento para charlar contigo?, además le he prometido a Law-kun cuidar de ti–,_ otro pedazo de verdura impactó esta vez al espadachín quién por solidaridad decidió recibirlo. –_Queremos saber sobre sus aventuras, ¿cómo es el la vida en otros lugares?–_. Ambas mujeres, que no conocían nada más allá del pueblo, se mostraban entusiasmadas.

En medio de amenazas subidas de tono y humillaciones, Zoro comenzó a relatarles todo lo que se le iba ocurriendo, haciendo de ese momento infernal algo mucho más ameno.

––––––

Dentro del Sunny el desayuno estaba por terminar,_ –¡vamos por ese lobo!– _exclamó el mugiwara con una enorme sonrisa,

_–Ya te lo dije, en unas horas estará lloviendo tan fuerte que será imposible seguir cualquier rastro–_ la navegante intentaba persuadirlo pero era imposible, ya nada podría detenerlo en aquel barco,

_–Chopper, Oso parlante, ¿cómo se sienten?, ¿vendrán con nosotros?–_ los convalecientes finalmente habían abandonado la enfermería, estaban reunidos con el resto, disfrutando de su primer desayuno fuera de la cama,

_–¡iré!–,_ afirmó el renito mientras intentaba poner un gesto rudo después de darle un trago a un enorme vaso con leche que sostenía entre sus pezuñas,

_–yo sólo sigo órdenes de mi capitán_– exclamó el navegante de los Heart sin prestarle mucha atención, Luffy saltó hacia él y se le aferró a la cabeza balanceándolo de un lado a otro,

_–vamos, ¡será divertido!, ¡shi, shi , shi!–._

_–¡TORAO ESTÁ DE REGRESO!–_ se oyó que gritaba Usopp desde cubierta, el oso aventó al pequeño capitán y salió corriendo a su encuentro,

_–¡capitán!_–, exclamó con los ojos vidriosos mientras lo abrazaba tan fuerte que los pies del ojigris se separaron del piso,

_–me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor_– susurró el médico sin esconder su gesto de sincera alegría, los demás se acercaron también, esperando impacientes las noticias que traía consigo.

_–El juicio de Zoro-ya ha sido adelantado para hoy– _

_–¿¡eso significa que no podemos ir a buscar al lobo!?– _preguntó con un puchero el Mugiwara,

_–primero el juicio, después podrás hacer lo que se te de la gana–, _en cierta forma, él también comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por encontrar aquella bestia,

_–¡Torao!, ¿dices que será en unas horas?–, _Nami se abrió paso hasta enfrente, _–vaya momento han elegido, con la lluvia que se avecina, seguramente el río estará muy crecido–,_

_–entonces espero que Zoro-ya sea un buen nadador, ¡andando, no podemos perder tiempo!–, _tomó al mugiwara por detrás de la camisa para arrastrarlo consigo, éste sólo se cruzó de brazos sin esconder su enfado,

_–anímate Luffy, será divertido ver al marimo caer desde una cascada–,_ Sanji parecía ser el más alegre aquel día, –_Law, ¿será correcto que vayamos todos?–_ comentó mientras señalaba a Brook, que venía platicando con Bepo y Chopper, _–creo que tenemos seres muy extraños y sospechosos aquí presentes–,_

_–el alcalde fue el que lo pidió, que se atenga a las consecuencias–, _ya se estaba cansando de ser condescendiente con aquella gente a la que nada le debía.

La lluvia, que en esos momentos no era más que una brisa húmeda, empezó a volverse más fuerte.

––––––

Los ataques al condenado habían cesado con el aguacero. A pesar de las insistencias de Zoro, las dos mujeres no se habían apartado de su lado, Sai había corrido hasta su casa para conseguir dos paraguas bajo los cuales su amena plática continuaba.

_–¿Y tienes novia?– _preguntó la pequeña logrando que al espadachín se le encendieran las mejillas, no pudo evitar que el rostro de Law se le cruzara como rayo por la cabeza, _[–él y yo–],_ ¿cómo podía explicarle a una niña su situación si él mismo no la comprendía? se cruzó de brazos y suspiró profundo sin poder esconder lo mucho que esa interrogante le había afectado,

_–Mei, ¿de dónde has sacado esa pregunta?, Zoro-kun, no es necesario que le respondas–, _soltó su madre con una suave risita al ver que sólo conseguía que se pusiera más colorado…

_–¡Ha llegado el momento!–, _Akira tuvo que gritar fuerte para que su voz fuera escuchada, dos guardias apartaron a Sai y su niña para poder llevarse al condenado. Las campanas de la alcaldía retumbaron, la gente, a pesar del mal clima, comenzó a reunirse alrededor de ellos.

_[–Mi sombra ni siquiera puede verse con esta lluvia, ¿de dónde saca que ya es hora?–],_ pensó Zoro para sí mientras avanzaba detrás de sus captores. Miró de reojo a sus dos compañeras quienes lo despidieron con una sonrisa. Sai ya había mirado a través de sus ojos, no había nada qué temer, ese buen hombre saldría inocente.

_–Es aquí–,_ los Mugiwara y los Heart tomaron la primera fila esperando a que la multitud apareciera. Tal como Nami había previsto, el río llevaba una corriente tan dura que difícilmente un humano normal saldría vivo de ésta.

_–¿Por qué no posponen el juicio a un momento donde el clima sea más adecuado?–_ comentó la peli naranja a Robin, quién estaba a su lado,

_–porque no les importa si Zoro muere, lo único que buscan es librarse de nosotros_–.

El condenado apareció al fin, la gente comenzó a arremolinarse lo más alejada posible de los extraños, observando fijamente a algunos de ellos y escupiendo al piso como señal de mala suerte.

_–Esto no me gusta_– susurró Brook quien podía sentir la intensidad de las miradas,

_–tranquilo Bro, sólo tenemos que esperar a que Zoro nade hasta acá_– comentó Franky, quién también recibía unas tantas de esas feas expresiones.

_–¡Necesito un familiar del acusado!–, _Luffy alzó la mano sonriente peroAkira ya había señalado a Law, el médico le entregó su nodachi a Bepo y, con algo de recelo, se colocó al lado de Zoro,

_–ya saben qué hacer–_ comentó el alcalde a sus secuaces. Con la fuerte lluvia ninguno de los otros dos hombres pudo escucharlo. El alcalde comenzó con un aburrido discurso donde relataba la importancia de luchar contra los demonios, se agachó y tomó una piedra entre sus manos mientras seguía con sus simplonas metáforas,

_–…que el agua aclare nuestras dudas y que los espíritus se apiaden de tu alma–, _

los guardias acercaron a Zoro con todo y cadenas al precipicio, Law instintivamente los frenó, estaba por reclamar aquel trato cuando recibió una intensa pedrada en la nuca que consiguió aturdirlo tiempo suficiente para que el hombre rechoncho pudiera aventarlo.

Law no alcanzó a reaccionar y su cuerpo se hundió en el instante mismo en que tocó el agua.

_–¡LAAW!–_

Zoro se aventó tras él todavía con las manos esposadas, tras buscarlo unos instantes alcanzó a sacar su cabeza del agua, a pesar de que el golpe no había sido tan fuerte, el médico ya estaba inconsciente,

_–¡LO SABÍA, ÉL ERA EL VERDADERO HIJO DEL DIABLO, NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!– _la gente del pueblo y los guardias se abalanzaron contra los piratas, lanzaron una red para capturar a los que flotaban en el río, pero las manos de Robin la rompieron justo a tiempo.

La corriente era tan intensa que comenzó a llevárselos. Con ambas manos impedidas el espadachín no estaba en condiciones de nadar, rodeó al inconsciente capitán con las esposas pegándolo contra su cuerpo y comenzó a luchar por llegar hasta la orilla impulsándose sólo con las piernas,

_–¡ZORO, SUJÉTATE!– _Luffy estiró su brazo para tomar a los dos hombres pero la lluvia y la salvaje corriente provocaron que se le resbalara de las manos, entraron de lleno en los rápidos del río, perdiéndose de vista casi al instante, _–¡vámonos!, ¡debemos alcanzarlos!–,_ ordenó el mugiwara mientras daba un fuerte empujón a un par de niños que le estaban mordiendo una pierna, los piratas emprendieron la huida internándose en el bosque. La gente detuvo su persecución, de esa línea en adelante sólo los guardias tenían permiso para adentrarse.

_–¡BÚSQUENLOS, QUEMEN SU BARCO!, ¡DEBEMOS DAR CON ELLOS ANTES DE LA PUESTA DEL SOL!–, _el alcalde ardía en una ira incontenible. Esa noche sería la visita de la bestia, y ahora con un nuevo demonio suelto, cosas malas estaban por suceder.


	8. Propuesta

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 8. PROPUESTA**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Zoro podía sentir los fuertes golpes de las piedras con las que se estrellaban, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban a la deriva, _[–resiste…–],_ se pedía a sí mismo mientras luchaba por sacar la cabeza de ambos y tomar de vez en vez un poco de aire. El río bajó por un acantilado internándose en una gruta, donde finalmente consiguió alcanzar la orilla.

Exhausto tendió al ojigris sobre las piedras, el hombre no respiraba, _–Law, ¡maldita sea!, ¡despierta!–,_ a pesar de que frecuentemente se veían en la necesidad de atender a algún ahogado siempre era Chopper o Nami quienes se encargaban de reanimarlos, sintió la angustia arremolinarse en todo su cuerpo, imitó los movimientos que tantas veces había visto, comenzó a presionar su pecho con cierto ritmo y a soplar aire dentro de su boca, –_no te mueras–._

Dos veces.

Cuatro veces.

La impotencia invadió a Zoro, si esto no funcionaba, seguramente moriría.

En el séptimo intento el médico finalmente comenzó a toser.

_–Maldito, me has hecho llevarme un buen susto–,_ le soltó sin poder esconder su alegría, se dejó caer a su lado completamente agotado, estaban vivos, eso era lo único que en ese momento importaba,

–¿_qué?… ahhh… mi cabeza_– se quejó el médico tocando la contusión en su nuca, _–ese bastardo…–._ Miró a su alrededor, el sitio era oscuro y húmedo. La poca luz que entraba por los respiraderos dejaba también entrar la fuerte lluvia, –_¿dónde estamos?–,_

_–no tengo idea… el río nos arrastró bastante–, _jadeó el peli verde a quien los párpados comenzaban a pesarle,

_–¿saltaste al río por mi?–_ los ojos grises se clavaron en aquel hombre que luchaba por mantenerse despierto, pudo notar que las muñecas de su salvador sangraban, había peleado bastante por intentar zafarse las esposas sin éxito, y a pesar de eso, se las había ingeniado para ponerlos a salvo, _–te debo la vida…–, _intentó formar su _room_ para quitárselas, pero le resultó imposible, el paseo por el agua lo había dejado muy débil, –_te quitaré esas cosas en cuanto pueda_–. Se tumbó a su lado, ambos cerraron los ojos sin decir palabra, recuperándose de aquella travesía.

––––––

_–¡Luffy!, ¡detente, no hay manera!–,_ en el exterior la tormenta arreciaba, el mugiwara seguía avanzando al lado del río pero la maleza era tan densa que se volvía imposible continuar, _–¡Luffy!–_ insistió su navegante, _–¡tenemos que poner al Sunny a salvo!, el clima va a seguir empeorando–._ El capitán le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a un árbol que lo derribó, habían caminado por más de una hora y no había rastro de los desaparecidos,

_–¡no puedo abandonarlos!_– soltó con frustración en su voz,

_–Mugiwara, no te preocupes, sé que mi capitán y Zoro estarán bien–,_ Penguin posó su mano sobre el hombro del menor, los piratas Heart asintieron, a pesar de que también estaban preocupados comprendían que no había nada más que hacer. _–En este momento es más importante poner a salvo el barco y encontrar un refugio, verás que pronto aparecerán–_.

Muy a su pesar Luffy de dio la media vuelta, –_ese tipo, el que aventó a Torao, ¿es el responsable de los cuerpos que vimos en el acantilado?–_ su voz sonaba seria, incluso podría decirse, un poco sombría,

Sanji asintió, al igual que Robin, –_Akira es el que dicta las leyes de aquel pueblo–, _su capitán hizo crujir los huesos de su mano recordando al pobre moribundo,

_–pondremos a salvo al Sunny, pero después regresaremos a ajustar cuentas con ese maldito… no me pienso ir de esta isla sin antes partirle la cara–._

––––––

Cuando Zoro abrió los ojos Law no estaba, miró a su alrededor sorprendido de encontrar una pequeña fogata, _[–¿cuánto tiempo habré dormido?–],_ frotó sus adoloridas muñecas, ya no traía consigo las esposas…

ni tampoco la ropa,

_–¡qué demonios!–, _cubrió su desnudez como pudo, a unos pasos de donde estaba recostado encontró su ropa y la del médico tendida, tomó su bóxer que ya casi secaba y se lo colocó sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba deprisa,

_–veo que ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes?–_ Law apareció entre la penumbra, traía entre sus brazos setas de distintos colores y tamaños que había recolectado para comer, venía vistiendo sus vaqueros y, por lo que Zoro pudo ver entre las prendas que escurrían, nada más debajo,

_–¿¡por qué no traigo ropa, maldito pervertido!?–_ reclamó el recién despertado, el ojigris ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una traviesa sonrisa,

_–si te la dejaba puesta podrías haber enfermado–,_

_–¿¡y tenías que quitarme todo!?–,_ la simple idea de ese hombre propasándose mientras dormía lo llenó de enojo, pero también, de cierta excitación,

_–puedes estar tranquilo, no te puse una mano encima_–, se acercó con los hongos que traía entre las manos y los depositó cerca del fuego para verlos con más detalle, Zoro respiró resignado y se sentó a su lado, curioso,

–_es lo único que encontré para comer, hay que revisarlos con cuidado, con tan poca luz no logro diferenciar los venenosos de los comestibles–_, a la luz de la fogata el formado cuerpo del médico se iluminaba de una manera exquisita, su rostro, con el seño ligeramente fruncido, lo hacía lucir tan varonil como ninguno.

El peli verde se quedó admirándolo mientras revisaba una por una las setas que había conseguido, _[–me gusta bastante–],_ por más que se rehusaba a estar con él, en verdad lo deseaba, y después de lo que había pasado entre ambos en aquella celda su mente se sentía todavía más turbada… _[–si tan sólo me dejaras hacértelo–]._

_–Todas se ven bien–, _comentó Zoro mientras le daba una mordida al hongo más cercano, cuando tenía hambre no pensaba mucho que digamos,

_–¡espera!, ¡no lo hagas!–, _

demasiado tarde, el tozudo peli verde ya se lo había tragado,

_–¡pedazo de idiota!–_ Law se acercó a él y le abrió la boca a la fuerza buscando algún tipo de reacción, revisó su pupila, su pulso, estaba tan metido en aquel rápido y salvaje chequeo que no se dio cuenta que estaba casi sobre sus piernas, las manos del peliverde lo rodearon por la cintura y lo jalaron para sentarlo sobre su cuerpo,

_–estoy bien–, _susurró en un tono de voz encendido –_¿no crees que te preocupas demasiado por mi?–_, el ojigris paró lo que estaba haciendo, su entera atención se desvió a aquel ojo que lo observaba fijamente,

_–es sólo que… me resultas interesante–, _posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del peli verde y pasó su dedo pulgar por los carnosos labios que tanto deseaba, Zoro abrió la boca permitiéndole la entrada sólo para acomodarle un buen mordisco,

_–auch–_ se quejó el ojigris, –_¿por qué no me dejas entrar?…_–, podía sentir la respiración acelerada del hombre que tenía debajo, expectante a cada uno de sus movimientos. Acercó su boca frenando su avance a centímetros, humedeciendo sus labios para provocarlo, Zoro lo tumbó de espaldas para colocarse sobre él sin quitarle la vista de encima, las manos del médico se colaron por su bóxer para darle un buen apretón a su duro trasero mientras que en su lujurioso rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, empujó a su compañero con fuerza para rodarse encima, intercambiando posiciones, se levantó ligeramente para que el peli verde consiguiera desabrocharle los pantalones, mismos que no tardaron en descender lo suficiente para liberar su hombría, se recostó sobre él, sus miembros estaban tan cerca que podían sentirse perfectamente,

–_quiero hacértelo–,_ le susurró al espadachín con una voz tan llena de deseo que lo estremeció al instante, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que su mano descendía para acariciar la virilidad que todavía estaba tapada por el ajustado boxer, _–¿qué no te das cuenta que me muero por metértela?–,_ Zoro lo separó ligeramente para poder verlo a la cara, su expresión excitada le gustaba, le gustaba bastante,

_–si fuera al revés aceptaría gustoso tu propuesta–,_ agarró con su mano el cuello del ojigris acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos mientras paseaba la punta de su nariz cerca de su oreja

_–he tenido malas experiencias–_ soltó el mayor desviando la mirada, no era como si le gustara tocar ese tema _–y, ¿cuál es tu pretexto?–_

Zoro dudó unos instantes, realmente no es que tuviera una excusa real_, –no me interesa–, _soltó finalmente,

–_así que nunca lo has probado, no sé porqué no me extraña_–, lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó para robarle un beso, succionando y mordiendo aquellos labios que tan bien se adecuaban a los suyos, recostado sobre él comenzó a mover su cuerpo consiguiendo que ambos se excitaran deliciosamente, Zoro paseó sus manos por aquella formada espalda, al llegar a su estrecha cintura lo jaló contra él, pidiendo más fricción.

Aquel contacto ya no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos.

_–Zoro-ya, te propongo un trato_– susurró mientras le bajaba el bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo, clavó sus ojos en aquel endurecido miembro, que al igual que el suyo, pedía a gritos ser atendido, _–déjame hacértelo esta vez y podrás tomarme todas las veces que quieras–,_ agarró la virilidad de su compañero y comenzó a masajearla mientras acercaba la suya a su entrepierna, dejando que se colara entre sus muslos, –_será un acuerdo entre nosotros_–, la fue acercando hasta la parte trasera de sus testículos, donde el roce era más que placentero, el médico se movía con lentitud, estaba ganando terreno pero sabía perfectamente que si presionaba demasiado el espadachín se negaría.

La duda se dibujó en el rostro del peli verde quién se contraía al sentir como la punta de la otra hombría rozaba esa zona nerviosa, estaba tan excitado que difícilmente podía hilar una idea completa en su cabeza, Law se separó para comenzar a mordisquear los huesos de su cadera, acelerando el ritmo de su mano. Los besos comenzaron a avanzar rumbo a su espalda, empujó con suavidad el cuerpo que tanto lo encendía para invitarlo a darse la vuelta.

Zoro, indeciso todavía, accedió. La lengua del médico comenzó a estimular su coxis poniéndole la piel de gallina, alzó ligeramente la cadera para que la mano debajo de su cuerpo continuara con su labor. El ojigris empezó a descender un poco más, mordiendo su trasero, yendo lo más despacio posible hasta que finalmente su lengua se posó sobre aquella apretada entrada,

_–e…espera_– susurró con un tono de voz que distaba mucho de parecer una orden, Law comenzó a humedecerlo, haciendo ceder aquel esfínter de vez en vez.

_[–Si cedo esta vez, será mío–],_ el interior de Zoro seguía evaluando aquellas palabras, la diestra mano estaba acercándolo a su final, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos concentrándose en el placer que estaba recibiendo, no podía más terminó entregándose con fuerza.

Law se recostó detrás de él colocándole un beso en la nuca, con la mano llena de su semilla acercó un par de dedos para intentar penetrarlo,

Zoro lo tomó de la muñeca dudando unos instantes, como respuesta recibió una suave mordida en el hombro, _–después de esto, podrás hacer de mi lo que tú quieras–, _le recordó el médico en un susurro que no ocultaba su loco deseo,

_[–mierda…–],_ el segundo al mando se sabía perdido, soltó su muñeca y permitió que esos dedos lo penetraran lentamente, se sentían mejor de lo que esperaba, al menos en aquella posición no tenía que ver la cara victoriosa de su compañero, quién comenzó a morderle el cuello, los hombros y el lóbulo de la oreja, respirando sobre él con jadeos de placer contenido.

Cuando los dedos abandonaron su cuerpo el espadachín se tensó, sabía cual era el siguiente paso, _[–debo… ¿negarme?–], _ya era tarde para eso, su cuerpo ya no deseaba detenerlo_._ El médico no le dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo, colocó la caliente punta de su miembro en su entrada y empujó con suavidad.

Con el primer empujón entró más de la mitad, el cuerpo del ojigris se estremeció al sentir aquel espacio estrecho que se negaba a recibirlo, –_relájate_– susurró cerca de su oído. Empujó de nuevo, esta vez llegando hasta el tope de su hombría. Jadeó con fuerza, se sentía completamente devorado.

_[–Duele–],_ el menor apretó los dientes mientras el ojigris comenzaba a moverse suavemente, pronto esa sensación de invasión pasó a convertirse en algo más. Mientras el ritmo se hacía más rápido, mejor se sentía, las estocadas despertaron un punto que lo estaba volviendo loco, su miembro despertó casi al instante, tapó su boca con la mano para evitar que saliera algún sonido,

Law, por el contrario, seguía jadeando cada vez más duro, _–te sientes... tan bien...–_ lo deseaba lo deseaba con locura, su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, empujó más fuerte, más intenso, quería adentrarse todavía más, sentir al máximo esa succión que no soportaría por mucho tiempo, empezó a acariciar los testículos del menor, tomó su miembro y sin piedad marcó un ritmo que pronto lo condujo hasta un segundo orgasmo, esta vez Zoro no pudo contener el intenso jadeo que se escapó de sus labios, jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan intenso,

_–Zoro-ya, te deseo tanto...–,_ susurró el ojigris contra su nuca mientras se inundaba de su delicioso aroma, tras unos instantes se entregó con tanta fuerza que sintió el placentero escalofrío recorrerlo hasta la cabeza, embistió un poco más, prolongando aquella sensación lo más que pudo.

El espadachín permaneció en silencio, no podía negarlo, lo había disfrutado bastante, contra su espalda podía sentir el acelerado corazón de Law, que poco a poco fue recuperando su ritmo habitual. Muy a su pesar el ojigris abandonó su cuerpo, se giró para recostarse sobre el piso, Zoro se acomodó encima de él y lo besó de nuevo, no con el deseo incontrolable de antes, sino como un gesto dulce,

_–y bien, ¿qué te pareció?– _preguntó el capitán de los Heart con una sonrisa de satisfacción,

_–opino... que voy a hacerte cumplir esa promesa ahora mismo–,_

_–¿no estás cansado?–,_ Zoro negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, el ojigris suspiró con pesadez permitiéndole acomodarse entre sus piernas, aunque no estuviera muy de acuerdo, un trato era un trato.

_–¡Espera!–,_

Law detuvo al peliverde que estaba a punto de besarlo,

_–¡eso no es lo que acorda…!–_

_–¡shhh!... ¿no lo sientes?–,_ una presencia que a Zoro le pareció familiar avanzaba hacia el sitio donde ellos estaban, se ocultaron lo más rápido que pudieron detrás de unas piedras, Law formó su _room_ para atraer al menos la ropa que habían dejado colgada, comenzaron a vestirse lo más rápido que podían sintiendo como la adrenalina se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

La bestia estaba muy cerca.

El enorme lobo venía desde el fondo más oscuro de la cueva, se acercó al fuego que habían dejado encendido y lo olfateó curioso unos instantes, alzó su aguda nariz captando otros aromas que le llamaron la atención y finalmente clavó sus ojos en la dirección donde estaban ocultos, _–¡AHÍ VIENE!–_

_–¡Tact!–_ alcanzó a gritar Law antes de que el lobo, que ya había saltado sobre ellos los tocara, lo aventó con fuerza hasta uno de los muros de piedra provocando un fuerte derrumbe, _–¡vámonos!–_ comenzaron a correr hacia donde creían estaba la superficie, internándose en la oscuridad de la gruta, el avance era difícil y el camino resbaladizo. Un fuerte y agudo aullido les dejó en claro que les estaban dando alcance.

Una luz singular atrajo su atención, frente a ellos un pequeño lago subterráneo de poca profundidad brillaba iluminado por cientos de plantas que reconocieron enseguida, Zoro tomó al médico de la cintura y se aventó al agua encontrando refugio entre las enormes espinas justo a tiempo para evitar un tremendo zarpazo que alcanzó a rozarle la espalda. La bestia comenzó a caminar alrededor del lago sin quitarles la vista de encima, gruñendo, analizando la situación, a pesar de que el lago no era profundo guardaba su distancia, esperando su oportunidad.

_–Fantástico, más agua_– se quejó Law. A pesar de que sólo la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sumergido era suficiente para que las piernas se le doblaran, Zoro lo sujetaba contra su pecho de manera protectora dispuesto a pelear con los puños si era necesario,

_–mierda, si tan sólo tuviera mis katanas–._

En medio del itinerante resplandor de las _Kuroshi_, los dos hombres comenzaron a temblar de frío, el agua estaba helada, ese refugio no les sería útil por mucho tiempo.


	9. La bestia

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 9. LA BESTIA**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Los dos hombres sumergidos en el agua miraban atentamente los movimientos de aquel enorme animal, jamás habían visto un lobo como ese, además de ser enorme, su cuerpo no era robusto, sino delgado, el pelaje cobrizo que debería ser abundante se concentraba sólo en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, en general, no se le veía un buen aspecto.

El ojigris comenzó a analizar la situación, la bestia no se comportaba con la inteligencia de un humano promedio, pero era astuta, de eso no había duda, _[–tal vez no sea un usuario después de todo–],_ al moverse ligeramente sitió un pinchazo en su costado que le recordó las mortíferas plantas de las que estaban rodeados,

_–Zoro-ya, necesito que me subas a tus hombros_–, su compañero le ayudó a treparse con cuidado,

_–ya era hora de que se te ocurriera algo, me estoy muriendo de frío–_, se quejó. En cuanto Law sintió su cuerpo liberado de la pesadez del agua recobró parte de sus fuerzas, lo que estaba por hacer no le agradaba mucho que digamos, pero era la única oportunidad que tendrían de escapar,

_–lo siento, pero no volverás a ver la luz del día… será mejor que te despidas–, _soltó más como monólogo que esperando alguna respuesta, sin embargo lo que sucedió después dejó a los dos hombres atónitos,

_–a…diós_–,

la gutural voz del animal dejó escapar con claridad aquella palabra. Su comportamiento seguía siendo el mismo, pero no había duda que esa había sido una contestación,

_–¿qué eres?–,_ preguntó el médico sin poder disimular su sorpresa. El demonio no volvió a hablar, comenzó a rascarse algunas pulgas mientras se sentaba con paciencia a sabiendas de que sus presas no podían escapar,

_–¿qué piensas hacer?– _preguntó Zoro cuyas piernas comenzaban a flaquearle por el frío,

_–no tengo más opción, hable o no sigue siendo peligroso_–, Law lo miró con cierta culpa, le hubiera gustado averiguar más sobre aquel extraño animal,

_–¡Shambles!–,_

intercambió su sitio con el del demonio, quién comenzó a soltar aullidos de dolor al encontrarse de repente entre las Kuroshi y el agua helada que le cubría hasta las patas,

_–¡vámonos!–,_ el ojigris tomó de la muñeca a Zoro y salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible adentrándose nuevamente en aquella terrible oscuridad, treparon por un terreno resbaladizo que los hizo tropezar más de una vez. Ya con cierta distancia alcanzaron a escuchar un último y lastimero sonido a lo lejos, la imagen de Bepo sufriendo por aquel veneno se le atravesó como una sensación de pesar, _[–aún si escapa de ahí no le quedará mucho tiempo de vida–]._

En cuanto divisó algo de luz se transportaron a la superficie donde finalmente se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento, bajo la intensa lluvia los dos hombres se dejaron caer de rodillas,

_–tenemos que encontrar al resto_– comentó Zoro preocupado. Por la manera en que había terminado el juicio seguramente los demás se habían metido en problemas,

_–es poco probable que sigan en la playa donde arribamos–,_ el capitán de los Heart alzó la vista en busca del sol, pero las nubes eran tan densas que no podía calcular a ciencia cierta la hora,no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fue lanzado al río. Sólo pudo pensar en un sitio donde podrían comenzar la búsqueda, _–vamos, regresemos al pueblo–,_ se puso de pie sacudiendo un poco el lodo de sus vaqueros,

_–¿¡cómo que al pueblo!?–_ preguntó el peli verde contrariado, Law le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie,

–_conoces al idiota de Mugiwara-ya mejor que nadie, ¿dónde crees que podemos encontrarlo?–_, soltó el médico burlón,

_–no insultes a mi capitán, te lo advierto–,_ el espadachín cruzó los brazos con gesto molesto, aunque en sus adentros sabía que esa afirmación no era del todo falsa, _–irá por Akira, no hay duda de eso–, _soltó acompañado de un pesado suspiro,

_–andando, es hora de recuperar tus katanas–, _no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto aire malévolo,_ –ya me cansé de seguirles el juego–. _

Antes de que pudiera avanzar la mano de Zoro lo tomó de la cintura pegándolo contra su cuerpo, a través de la ropa empapada era fácil sentir su ardiente cercanía,

_–hay algo más que ahora me pertenece, ¿cuándo podré reclamarlo?–, _susurró el espadachín cerca de su oído, el cuerpo de Law se estremeció ante tal comentario_, _

_–primero terminemos con esto–, _se giró para mirarlo de frente mientras posaba su mano sobre su pecho, descendiendo lentamente hasta adentrarse en su haramaki, –_luego podremos jugar todo lo que quieras–, _Zoro lo tomó de la quijada y se acercó a centímetros de su boca,

_–de acuerdo, pero no creas que seré muy paciente–, _soltó antes de eliminar la distancia entre ambos con un beso.

––––––

La cueva quedó casi a oscuras una vez que la bestia consiguió desbaratar su prisión de espinas y agua, después de un ardua batalla consiguió llegar hasta la orilla donde se tumbó respirando con dificultad. Su cuerpo debilitado no pudo aguantar por más tiempo aquella transformación, el miedo se apoderó de él, su otra forma siempre lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

Las patas delanteras se convirtieron en un par de huesudos brazos blancos como la leche, las traseras, en unas piernas casi sin carne, frotó sus miembros para intentar calentarlos un poco, tenía frío.

Tomó asiento con aquella frágil forma a la que no estaba acostumbrado y comenzó a lamer los rasguños que aquella planta le había provocado. Poco a poco recobró fuerza suficiente para volver a su forma lobuna desapareciendo toda evidencia de su humanidad.

El estómago le gruñó con fuerza. Esa noche necesitaba conseguir alimento.

––––––

Akira cerró la puerta de su despacho con frustración, habían buscado un largo rato pero no pudieron encontrar a los forasteros ni a su barco, se acercó a la ventana y comprobó que estaba sellada adecuadamente; afuera la lluvia comenzaba a menguar. A estas horas era más importante prepararse para la noche, apretó el botón de su escritorio que hacía sonar las campanas para anunciar la conclusión de la búsqueda.

Salió rumbo a su casa ignorando a la gente que se acercaba para preguntarle sobre el demonio que se había escapado, no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso.

Ya en la comodidad de su dormitorio se quitó las botas llenas de lodo y tomó asiento sobre su cama, había ido sólo por una muda de ropa, pero no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña pausa. Sus ojos se centraron instintivamente en el que había sido el tocador de Hazuki, y que ahora se había convertido en una especie de altar personal, pasó la yema de sus dedos por su cepillo del cabello, por su alhajero con las perlas que siempre usaba, tomó la libreta donde llevaba su diario y la ojeó como siempre sin atreverse a leerla.

Perder a su pequeño hijo le había dejado una huella imborrable, pero perderla a ella…

Sai le había pedido una y otra vez que tirara todos aquellos recuerdos, que siguiera con su vida, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Hazuki había sido una buena esposa. Siempre gentil, siempre sumisa.

Y sin demonios dentro de su familia…

**_–¡AKIRAAA!–_**

la voz de un desconocido llegó a sus oídos acompañado de varios gritos de su gente, se colocó los zapatos tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo para confrontar a aquella persona que lo había nombrado con tan poco respeto.

**_–¡AKIRAAA, SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ!–_**

en cuanto los vio su rostro se llenó de pánico, pero también, de un enorme odio. Todo el grupo de forasteros se encontraba reunido a la mitad de la calle principal, liderados por un mocoso que había gritado su nombre.

_–¡GUARDIAS, DETÉNGANLOS!–,_ ordenó a todo pulmón, sus hombres se abalanzaron contra ellos pero tras recibir una intimidante mirada del chico con sombrero de paja quedaron inconscientes en el suelo,

_–¿qué… qué ha sido eso?–,_ Akira había sentido un gran terror recorrer su cuerpo, a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie, ya sin nadie que pudiera ayudarle Luffy se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de la camisa,

_–asesino–,_

soltó con una voz seria que borraba toda expresión bonachona de su rostro, la gente del pueblo comenzó a rodearlos sin atreverse a decir palabra, temblando de miedo al ver a los oficiales en el piso,

_–¿¡a cuánta gente inocente has condenado!?–,_ le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo sangrar, el alcalde esbozó una sonrisa y le escupió sangre sobre el rostro,

_–los hijos del diablo no son bienvenidos–,_ tras un segundo golpe Sanji y Usopp tuvieron que agarrar a su capitán para que no se le fuera a pasar la mano, Akira cayó de sentón sobre el piso y sin inmutarse siquiera comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su rostro con la manga de su blanca camisa,

_–así que, según ustedes, hemos condenado a inocentes…_ – se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Luffy dejándole en claro que no le temía, alzó la voz para que su gente pudiera escuchar sus siguientes palabras, _–¡entonces explíquenle a todo mi pueblo quién es el culpable!, ¡sólo los tocados por el demonio Ōkami tienen la fuerza para hacer algo tan atroz como esto! además, los acusados siempre han confesado sus crímenes–_ la gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar apoyando las palabras de su líder –_uno de sus compañeros fue mordido ¿cierto?, ¿acaso saben quién lo hizo?–_

_–un lobo_–, exclamó Luffy seguro de sus palabras,

_–fue el demonio Ōkami en persona…–,_ corrigió Akira, –_el responsable de que los hijos del diablo aparezcan entre nosotros con su horrible forma–._

_–Akira-ya, el demonio del que hablas no volverá a aparecer–,_

la gente se giró para encontrarse con Zoro y Law, que venían llegando. Muchos entraron en pánico y corrieron a refugiarse en sus casas, otros tantos se pusieron en guardia. Sai y Mei, que también se encontraban entre los curiosos sonrieron felices al mirarlos sanos y salvos,

_–hablando del diablo…–,_ el alcalde se acercó a uno de sus guardias inconscientes y tomó la pistola de su bolsillo apuntándole al ojigris,

_–adelante, dispara–, _lo retó el médico con una sonrisa, formó un enorme _room_ y comenzó a hacer levitar a la gente a su alrededor divertido al escucharlos rezar mientras sus cuerpos flotaban por todas partes. Akira disparó pero la bala salió en cámara lenta y aterrizó en el suelo a un metro de haber salido.

_–¡BÁJAME!–,_ ordenó el alcalde quién también comenzó a flotar, Mei soltó una suave risita asombrada al ver a medio pueblo de cabeza.

_–¡TORAO!–,_ el mugiwara se acercó a su aliado con el ceño fruncido, –_¡¿a qué te refieres con que el lobo no va a aparecer?!, ¡yo no pienso irme de esta isla hasta verlo!– _se cruzó de brazos en pleno berrinche infantil, Law suspiró con pesadez y dejó caer a la gente, quienes se llevaron un buen golpe al aterrizar, Akira retrocedió espantado ante la demostración de ese extraño poder, se quedó quieto, esperando un segundo ataque,

_–nos hemos enfrentado con él y como consecuencia ha terminado enredado entre Kuroshi, aún si sale de ahí tendrá a lo mucho algunas horas antes de que la fiebre lo haga perder la conciencia–,_ el ojigris pudo ver de reojo como Chopper se estremecía ante sus palabras, él mismo no se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

La gente que se acababa de levantar del piso lo miraba atónito, no podían creer que alguien consiguiera librarlos de aquella bestia, permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que su líder decidiera si podían creerlo o no,

_–¡POR QUÉ LO HAS HECHO, YO QUERÍA CONOCERLO!–, _Luffy tomó al ojigris de la camisa para bajar su rostro hasta su altura,

_–¡vendrá hacia acá, de eso no hay duda, tal vez alcances a verlo el suficiente tiempo como para que te arranque la cabeza!–_, se lo quitó de encima molesto, ese idiota en lo único que pensaba era en sí mismo,

_–bien, entonces lo esperaremos–_ Luffy tomó asiento en el piso a media calle dejando en claro que de ahí no se movería,

_–como quieras–_ Law atrajo con su _room _las katanas de Zoro y se las entregó, _–en ese caso debemos estar alertas, no sabemos qué tan entero pueda seguir–._

La alarma del toque de queda retumbó con fuerza, los pocos testigos que quedaban, comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas sin atreverse a cruzar palabra con aquellos terribles forasteros, Akira se puso de pie, estaba por retirarse también cuando una mano se estiró hasta pescarlo del cuello jalándolo hasta donde estaba sentado,

_–tú te quedas con nosotros, quiero que veas a esa bestia por ti mismo–_

_–¡suéltame!, ¡tú no sabes nada!, ¡esa maldita cosa se comió a mi esposa!–, _Luffy se hizo de oídos sordos, tenía su concentración clavada en el bosque, esperando con paciencia a sentir la presencia de aquel animal que tanto le interesaba. Sai, que seguía parada en medio de la calle se acercó a los piratas,

_–Sai-chan, será mejor que busquen refugio, no estoy seguro de lo que vaya a pasar–,_ le comentó Sanji al ver que estaba decidida a quedarse,la amable mujer negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mei,

_–no nos moveremos de aquí–._

El pueblo fue atravesado por un pesado silencio, los habitantes, como cada tercera noche, se encontraban encerrados y con miedo, aunque en esta ocasión podía verse una que otra cabeza asomada desde alguna ventana. Los forasteros seguían bien plantados en su sitio, listos para recibir aquella fúnebre visita, incuso Akira había dejado de pelear, estaba petrificado por el miedo, sabía que la bestia tenía algo personal con él, ¿qué mejor momento que el ahora para terminar con su vida?. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que si lo devoraba, se llevaría a ese engreído mocoso consigo.

...

El lobo llegó al límite del pueblo, algo estaba mal, su vista no estaba muy clara, sacudió la cabeza y siguió avanzando. Pudo olfatear a mucha gente cerca de donde estaba. Su instinto le pidió retroceder pero se detuvo al percibir aquel aroma que tan obsesionado lo tenía. Empezó a avanzar con paso decidido guiándose tan sólo por la nariz, estaba cada vez más mareado y sus patas comenzaron a flaquear. Nuevamente sintió ese extraño cosquilleo que le anunciaba el cambio en su cuerpo. Esta vez ni siquiera eso lo detendría, se paró sobre esas dos piernas como pudo y siguió avanzando decidido, podía olerlo más fuerte, estaba tan cerca.

Su vista le permitió por última vez enfocar a aquel hombre que tanto había buscado, aún recordaba su cara, estiró sus dedos hacia él, ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa,

_–pa...pá–,_

de aquella joven garganta salió la palabra que siempre murmuraba cuando intentaba asomarse por su ventana.

El chico de no más de doce años cayó de bruces a menos de un metro de distancia de aquel hombre que siempre rondaba por su cabeza. _–pa...pá–_ repitió antes de cerrar los ojos y perder la consciencia.


	10. Demonio de carne y hueso

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 10. DEMONIO DE CARNE Y HUESO**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Luffy se puso de pie en cuanto sintió que una presencia se acercaba, Akira comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas pero le resultó imposible zafarse de aquel extraño brazo. Entre la suave neblina que la lluvia había dejado se dejó ver la enorme silueta de la bestia. El resto de los presentes se puso en guardia mientras veían como a cada paso la imagen se hacía más nítida…

Algo cambió, de repente la silueta se desvaneció.

_–¿Qué está pasando?–_ preguntó Law contrariado, Sanji colocó a Sai y Mei detrás de él, atento a cualquier movimiento por mínimo que fuera.

En el mismo lugar donde la forma del lobo había desaparecido, se formó una más pequeña, un ser con aspecto humano comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, cuando finalmente pudieron contemplarlo se quedaron sin poder creer lo que veían.

Un chiquillo de no más de doce años caminaba dando traspiés, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por manchas negras que seguían el camino de su circulación dejando en claro que estaba completamente invadido por el veneno de las Kuroshi, y aún así avanzaba como podía.

_–¡¿QUÉ… QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!–,_ gritó el alcalde lleno de pánico, _–¿¡ESA ES TU FORMA REAL, DEMONIO PERVERSO!?–_ el chico, que tenía toda su atención en él, ladeó la cabeza, esbozó lo que parecía ser una sonrisa y soltó con una voz todavía infantil,

_–pa…pá–_

estiró su mano hacia Akira, quién chillaba lleno de pánico, _–__**¡NO¡, ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON ESO, MALDITO DEMONIO!, ALÉJATE!–**_**, **sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón parecía estar a punto de estallar, el rostro de aquel niño, el color de su cabello, los ojos de Hazuki…

_–pa…pá–_

**_–¡NOOO, ALÉJATE, NOOO!–, _**comenzó a soltar patadas al aire, su cabeza no podía asimilarlo. Ese demonio estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, eso era, un simple engaño, **_–¡MUÉRETE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!, ¡YA DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO!–._**

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera alcanzarlo cayó inconsciente a casi un metro de él, Akira entró en un estado de pánico, mordió el brazo de Luffy intentando zafarse…

lo único que consiguió fue un golpe tan fuerte que consiguió noquearlo.

Todos los presentes miraban al pequeño sin decir palabra, resultaba casi imposible creer que alguien tan endeble pudiera ser aquella fiera bestia que tanto temor había causado, Sai se abrió paso dejando a su pequeña con Sanji, levantó el huesudo cuerpo sobre su regazo para observar con atención su rostro,

_–no puedo creerlo…–_ comenzó a llorar con fuerza mientras acariciaba las mejillas de aquel infeliz, –_Ha..hazuki nos dijo que lo había perdido en el río…–,_

Chopper se acercó también, todavía podía salvarlo_–Luffy –,_ soltó mientras sus ojos buscaban la aprobación de su capitán, quién movió la cabeza con un gesto positivo_,_

_–lo llevaremos al barco–, _ordenó el Mugiwara que se acercó para alzar su ligero cuerpo del piso,_ –es peligroso dejarlo aquí_–. Los forasteros emprendieron el regreso a su barco sin decir palabra, seguidos por la mirada incrédula de los habitantes que desde sus ventanas habían presenciado todo.

––––––

Tan pronto como llegaron al barco acomodaron al pobre chico sobre una de las camas de la enfermería, Sai llenó un balde con agua y le acomodó una compresa fría sobre la frente para bajarle la fiebre mientras que Chopper le administraba el antídoto.

_–Haru, estarás bien_– susurraba la mujer con un nudo en la garganta, aquel niño se veía tan maltrecho que simplemente se le partió el corazón. Tenía cicatrices de mordidas, moretones, un antiguo disparo de bala y una reciente rajada arriba de su nariz. Había pasado por tanto que simplemente no comprendía como había logrado mantenerse con vida.

Law entró con un par de esposas de kairoseki colgando de su nodachi y se las extendió a Sai, –_será mejor que se las pongas, debemos estar listos para cuando recupere la consciencia_–, tras decir aquellas palabras salió de la enfermería, se cruzó con Luffy quien estaba por decirle algo,

_–ahora no–,_ exclamó sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, cruzó el barco a paso veloz y se encerró dentro de la biblioteca,

_"soy un completo idiota"_

se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones mientras sujetaba su rostro entre ambas manos, la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, había atacado de una manera tan cruel a aquel pequeño niño y no contento con eso había planeado dejarlo morir ¿cómo podría perdonárselo?

Tocaron a la puerta pero no contestó.

_–Law, sé que estás ahí, ábreme–, _la voz de Zoro llamaba desde el otro lado, había visto su semblante cuando atravesó la cubierta,

_–no tienes nada que hacer aquí–,_ respondió de mala manera, lo único que en ese momento deseaba era estar solo,

_–abre de una maldita vez–,_ insistió el espadachín,

al no recibir respuesta el peli verde empujó con fuerza y rompió el pasador que atrancaba la puerta, cuando lo vio sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, ahí estaba una vez más aquel orgulloso capitán con la mirada llena de dolor, la misma expresión que le había visto cuando se lo encontró llorando a orillas del lago.

_–¿tanta prisa tienes por cobrar tu parte del trato?–_ comentó el ojigris de manera sarcástica mientras le daba la espalda para esconder su rostro. Zoro suspiró con pesadez esbozando una leve sonrisa _"y dices que yo soy el terco",_ caminó lentamente hacia él y le colocó la mano sobre el hombro,

_–no fue tu culpa–, _fueron las únicas palabras que acertó a decir,

inesperadamente Law se aferró a su mano apretándola con fuerza, había desesperación en ese gesto, Zoro tomó asiento a su lado y rodeó su espalda con un protector abrazo recargándolo contra su pecho, el ojigris apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, descubriendo que aquel contacto comenzaba a diluir su pesar.

_"Aquí estoy contigo",_ pensó Zoro apretándolo más fuerte. Aquel hombre que siempre demostraba su lado fuerte se sentía tan vulnerable entre sus brazos… no tenía intención de soltarlo.

––––––

Cuando Akira recuperó la consciencia estaba recostado dentro de su cama, a su lado el médico del pueblo se encontraba revisando sus signos vitales, unos cuantos curiosos lo acompañaban también,

_–Akira-sama, ¿cómo se siente?–_ preguntó el doctor,

–_salgan todos de aquí–_ pidió el alcalde con una voz sin educación,

_–pero...–_

_–¡QUE SE LARGUEN!–, _

los presentes obedecieron sin agregar palabra asustados por su inusual reacción. El hombre rechoncho se quedó sentado durante horas en un estado casi catatónico recordando la forma humana de aquella bestia que tantos años lo había acosado_. _En cuanto pudo reaccionar se puso de pie, tomó el diario de su esposa y comenzó a leerlo por primera vez. La verdad de aquel horrible día estaba escrita con la misma letra de molde pulcra y perfecta, como si se hubiera tratado de una descripción habitual.

**[Diez años atrás]**

_–Regresaré a la hora de la comida–, _Akira le dio un suave beso a su esposa y frotó la cabecita de su hijo antes de abandonar la casa, Hazuki, como siempre, se paró en la puerta con el pequeño Haru entre sus brazos,

_–despídete_– le susurró al niño quién alzó su manita

_–a..diós–,_ eran pocas las palabras que decía, estaba en aquella etapa en que apenas comenzaba a comprender lo que había en su alrededor.

La mujer, altiva como siempre, miró atentamente a las personas en la calle, todos le daban reverencia a su esposo y a ella, eran por mucho la pareja más respetada y admirada, se irguió pomposa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estaba de humor para un paseo, el día era soleado y seguramente podría presumir a su pequeño como tanto le gustaba.

Había que estar presentables, le dio de comer al chiquillo, llenó su tina y se dispuso a bañarlo…

Cuando sumergió su cuerpo el pequeño se dejó de mover.

Espantada lo sacó y lo sostuvo en el aire hasta que lo vio reaccionar nuevamente, –_¿qué, qué significa esto?– _soltó con el rostro lleno de pánico. Haru, desnudo y mojado se enfrió rápidamente, soltó un estornudo y de repente un par de orejas lobunoas adornaron su cabeza, la mujer lo dejó caer sobre la cama y ahogó un grito de terror, el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

No había duda, había sido tocado por el _Ōkami. _

Repasó una y otra vez lo que había hecho en el día mientras caminaba nerviosa, lo había dejado un rato en el jardín, ¿acaso se había comido algo mientras no lo vio? ¿había recibido alguna visita?, el niño lloraba a todo pulmón mientras estiraba sus bracitos sin encontrar consuelo. Entre más lloraba más partes de su cuerpo cambiaban de vez en vez,

Para la arrogante mujer eso ya no tenía importancia, su perfecta vida estaba arruinada, _–¿¡qué va a pensar Akira cuando se entere!?– _sabía que su esposo se jactaba de que jamás había aparecido un animal como ese entre los suyos, seguramente la despreciaría y todo aquel renombre se perdería entre las risas de todos...

Se frenó en seco cuando comprendió lo que debía hacer,

_–nadie va a enterarse de esto_…–, concluyó, –_soy joven todavía, puedo tener más hijos_–.

Envolvió a la criatura en una gruesa cobija, salió por la puerta de la cocina y emprendió el camino.

Se detuvo sobre el puente del río, que delimitaba el pueblo, _"lo mejor será lanzarlo"._ Evaluaba la posibilidad cuando de repente un hombre que pasaba la saludó con amabilidad, ella meció al niño entre sus brazos y nerviosa le regresó el saludo, _"aquí no, todavía hay muchos testigos"._ Se adentró en el bosque a sabiendas de que estaba prohibido, caminó unos cuantos kilómetros y dejó al pequeño sobre unas piedras. Ahí lo abandonó esperando que algún animal salvaje lo devorara.

A su regreso y con sólo la cobija entre los brazos se dejó caer en el río fingiendo que se había resbalado, unos campesinos escucharon sus gritos y corrieron a socorrerla, **_–¡AYUDA, HARU!, ¡SE LO HA LLEVADO EL RÍO!, ¡POR FAVOR, ENCUÉNTRNELO!–_** gritó con tal desesperación que difícilmente se podía dudar de ella. Varios hombres comenzaron la búsqueda siguiendo el cause del río sin poder dar con la pobre criatura.

Su coartada había sido perfecta.

...

Las horas pasaban y Haru, que apenas caminaba, comenzó a avanzar en círculos, estaba aterrado por los ruidos a su alrededor, el miedo provocó que su transformación avanzara hasta convertirlo por completo, ya en cuatro patas sintió que podía moverse mejor, su cuerpo se sentía más ágil, más seguro y calientito. Desde los arbustos apareció un enorme oso, el lobezno corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cayó dentro de una gruta que después de unas semanas se convirtió en su refugio.

Conforme pasaron los días no le quedó más que entregarse a su instinto, obedecer a su olfato y a su agudo oído. Olvidó por completo como volver a su forma humana, al principio se alimentaba de pequeñas lagartijas y bichos, poco a poco aprendió a cazar como un lobo, a vivir como un lobo.

Una noche había seguido a un ciervo hasta las afueras del pueblo, no pudo reconocer del todo aquel lugar, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando un extraño aroma llamó su atención, era un aroma familiar…

Se acercó hasta una de las casas y empujó la puerta de daba al jardín, ésta cedió con facilidad ante su fuerza, entró sigiloso y se dirigió al dormitorio donde no pudo creer lo que veía…

Era ella, era él…

Sonrió, podía reconocer el vínculo tan fuerte que tenía con aquel par_, –ma…má, pa..pá..–_ las palabras no sonaron muy bien, hace tanto que no intentaba pronunciar palabra.

Tras decir eso, un grito, un disparo.

El pequeño entró en pánico al sentir el dolor de aquella bala, su sangre comenzó a escurrir hasta llegar a su pata, tenía que huir pero no quería seguir solo, tomó de la pierna a la mujer de la que no quería despegarse y corrió lo más rápido que pudo regresando al bosque,

Mamá estaba con él… mamá aliviaría el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

En uno de sus saltos mamá se atoró con un tronco, sin querer tiró de ella tan fuerte que le desgarró la pierna, a pesar de eso la mujer no gritó, hace varios kilómetros que ya estaba muerta.

Se acercó al inerte cuerpo y lo empujó con el hocico una y otra vez, a pesar de su corto entendimiento comprendía lo que era la vida y la muerte. Mamá no volvería a moverse.

Sólo quedaba algo más para él, días después volvió al pueblo, intentó colarse nuevamente a la casa pero estaba cerrada, _–pa..pá_– se acercó a una de las ventanas y pegó con el hocico llamándolo, el hombre no salió.

_–¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESOOO!?–, _una fuerte pedrada le hizo una herida en la cabeza, gimió con miedo, un hombre completamente ebrio daba traspiés cerca de donde estaba_, –¡LÁRGATE!– _gritó nuevamente el hombre aventando esta vez una roca más grande. El estómago de Haru gruñó, llevaba días sin comer y su agresor no paraba de ofenderlo.

Colmó su paciencia y de una sola mordida lo mató.

El sabor de aquella sangre, de aquella carne, era muy parecido al de los conejos y los ciervos, comenzó a devorarlo hasta que sació su apetito. Escuchó gritos así que emprendió nuevamente la huida.

Se le hizo un hábito ir a buscar a su padre y de paso, conseguir algo de alimento.

Diez años pasaron y el lobo siguió creciendo. Cada vez más poderoso, más salvaje, cada vez más hambriento.

––––––

Los ojos de Akira se abrieron a su máximo sin poder dar crédito a lo que había leído. Al terminar el relato aventó el diario dentro de la chimenea, nadie más debía enterarse. En un repentino ataque de ira agarró el cepillo del cabello, las perlas, todos los recuerdos de Hazuki y los aventó al fuego también.

Tomó su arma, la metió a su boca y sin pensárselo dos veces jaló del gatillo llevándose consigo el horrible secreto de su mujer.


	11. Domesticación

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 11. DOMESTICACIÓN**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Law abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo, pegó un bostezo tan grande que tuvo que frotar sus ojos para eliminar la humedad que se había formado en ellos, estaba tan cómodo.

_«¿Cuánto tiempo me habré quedado dormido?»,_ no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, afuera todavía se veía oscuro. Intentó incorporarse pero para su sorpresa los brazos de Zoro seguían rodeando celosamente su cuerpo, podía escuchar la suave y acompasada respiración de su compañero que dormía profundamente. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios, no recordaba la última vez que había estado entre los brazos de alguien. Se sentía agradecido con él, en verdad su compañía había sido un bálsamo para mitigar el duro rato por el que había pasado.

Se vio tentado a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, pero una voz en su interior le pedía alejarse de aquel contacto. Jamás había estado con alguien que mostrara un interés diferente en él, en toda su vida no había pasado una noche entera acompañado. Encuentros furtivos y rápidos, rostros que simplemente ya no podía recordar y uno que otro mal momento que desearía jamás haber vivido. Ese era el resumen de su vida amorosa.

La esperanza absurda de que esta vez pudiera ser diferente provocó que todo su ser se estremeciera. Zoro-ya y él apenas si se conocían, lo que había pasado entre ellos sólo había sido sexo.

_«Tan sólo eso»._

Seguramente fue lástima lo que obligó al peli verde a brindarle aquel apoyo.

Alzó los inertes brazos con todo el cuidado que pudo y se deslizó, Zoro se removió ligeramente pero no despertó, estaba exhausto. Antes de abandonar la biblioteca Law clavó su mirada sobre aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba,

_«debo aceptar que sería agradable amanecer contigo»,_ soltó para sí antes de salir sin mirar atrás.

A pesar de que podía simplemente aparecer en su habitación optó por caminar a través del barco. Todo estaba en calma, la única luz provenía de la enfermería, era seguro que Tony-ya velaría celosamente a su paciente, él era esa clase de médico. Al menos aquel niño estaba en buenas manos, eso le servía de consuelo.

Cuando entró a su camarote se despojó a tirones lo que traía encima y se metió debajo de las sábanas, _«hace frío», _se hizo ovillo intentando conservar el calor, a pesar de que toda la vida había dormido solo, esa noche se sentía extraño. Añoraba el cuerpo que hace un rato había sentido.

No tardó en perderse completamente, había sido un día largo y necesitaba descanso.

––––––

El sol entró directamente por una de las ventanas, Zoro se levantó con pereza mientras secaba una gota de saliva que había dejado escurrir por su mejilla, _–¿dónde… estás?–,_ se sorprendió al encontrarse completamente solo, en algún momento de la noche Law lo había abandonado. Un inesperado dolor le atravesó el pecho, por un momento había pensado que…

_«soy un idiota»_

seguramente para Law lo que había pasado entre ellos no significaba nada,

pero para él…

se había entregado por completo.

Su rostro se puso como tomate al recordar lo que había pasado en aquella cueva _«¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!»,_ frotó su cabello hasta sentir que su cuero cabelludo se calentaba. Ahora, con la mente totalmente despejada repasaba las imágenes mentales de aquel encuentro, la vergüenza se apoderó de su ser, su orgullo se sentía desbaratado.

Después de recriminarse en silencio una y otra vez su falta de voluntad soltó un suspiro de total resignación. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, además…

no era como si no le hubiera gustado.

**_–¡AHHHH! ¡CASI ME ARRANCA LA PATA!–_**

El grito de Chopper lo impulsó a salir corriendo de inmediato, cuando llegó a la enfermería tuvo que abrirse paso entre todos los curiosos que se le habían adelantado. Se sorprendió al ver que el renito se había metido bajo la mesa, sujetaba su pata mientras temblaba de miedo, Sai también había retrocedido con el rostro lleno de pánico.

Haru había despertado.

El niño, sujeto a la cama por las esposas de kiroseki, se revolvía con furia intentando zafarse, los gruñidos que conseguía emitir lastimaban más su pobre garganta. Todos lo veían sin saber qué hacer, por un momento habían olvidado que se trataba de un ser bastante peligroso.

_–¡No esperaba que estuviera despierto tan rápido!_–, explicaba el pequeño doctor a Robin, quien había sido la primera en llegar a su auxilio,

_–supongo que mantenerlo en su forma humana ha sido de ayuda–, _soltó la morena, varios de sus brazos aparecieron para ayudar a recoger todas las cosas que habían sido derribadas a consecuencia del tremendo susto.

_–A un lado–,_ Luffy se abrió paso hacia el chico mientras tronaba los huesos de sus puños, –_con un buen golpe sabrá quien manda…–_

el que recibió un fuerte puñetazo fue él por parte de su navegante enojada,

_–¡CABEZA HUECA!, ¡NO PUEDES USAR ESE MÉTODO CON UN POBRE NIÑO!– _el capitán se sobó el enorme chichón que se le había formado en la cabeza_, –yo sólo quería ayudar–, _exclamó con un gesto de puchero.

Haru se quedó quieto de repente, algo había alertado su agudo olfato. Sobre las cabezas de los mirones se dejaban ver unos brazos que mantenían en alto dos grandes charolas llenas de carne casi cruda, Luffy se lanzó enseguida pero el diestro pie de Sanji lo retiró al instante,_ –tú acabas de comer, no molestes–, _exclamó enojado. El rubio siguió avanzando con precaución hacia la cama del chico, –_debes estar muriéndote de hambre_–, estiró con cautela la comida hasta donde pudiera alcanzarla, Haru se abalanzó sin pensarlo y comenzó a devorar todo con una desesperación inmensa, llevaba días sin probar bocado. Al terminar eructó con fuerza y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear por el sueño, todavía se sentía enfermo y ahora, con el estómago lleno, comenzaba a cabecear. Sanji se atrevió a estirar la mano para poder tocarlo. Lo que recibió fue un intento de mordida que a nada estuvo de arrancarle un dedo.

_–Vaya, esto llevará más tiempo del que pensé_– soltó mientras encendía un cigarrillo, atento a como el pequeño se recostaba exhausto por el tremendo esfuerzo.

_–Sanji-kun, ¿tienes algún plan?–_ preguntó Sai atenta a su respuesta, el rubio exhaló lentamente el humo para luego contestar,

_–¿jamás han adoptado a un animal callejero?, la mejor manera de ganar su confianza es alimentándolo_–, los presentes se miraron entre sí, era una respuesta lógica. La mujer lo tomó del brazo con un gesto cariñoso,

_–entonces déjame intentarlo la próxima vez_–, si existía una esperanza de ayudar a Haru a confiar en la gente no se daría por vencida.

Al concluir que aquel niño dormiría un rato más, los curiosos comenzaron a dispersarse. Zoro divisó entre la gente a Law, quien al sentir su mirada se dio la media vuelta con sobresalto y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia su submarino.

_–¿Qué sucede?–_ escuchó a sus espaldas, antes de que pudiera entrar la mano del peli verde se aferró a su muñeca, –_¿por qué estás evitándome?–,_

_–no es nada, simplemente estoy cansado–_ mintió. Por primera vez le costaba mirarlo a la cara, estaba nervioso, ¿qué demonios le sucedía?, ni él mismo podía entenderlo. Zoro accedió a soltarlo dejando que el médico huyera de aquel encuentro,

_«ya tomó de mi lo que deseaba, era de esperarse que se alejara»_ pensó con amargura, irguió la cabeza mientras respiraba con suficiente profundidad para tragarse lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, no pensaba demostrar lo mucho que aquel cambio de actitud le había afectado, se dio la media vuelta y regresó a su barco, lo mejor sería irse a entrenar un largo rato. Despejar su cabeza.

––––––

Al otro lado de la puerta el corazón de Law latía desbocado, se asomó por el ojo de buey para ver como el peli verde se alejaba, _«¿qué voy a hacer?»,_ el simple hecho de haberse encontrado con aquella mirada le había disparado la adrenalina. Quería estar con él, y para su pesar, empezaba a sospechar que su interés ya no era meramente sexual.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa que dejaba entrever su tristeza, _«si lo descubre, ¿cómo se lo tomaría?»_, ya podía imaginarse a aquel hombre riéndose de sus estúpidos sentimientos. Sería mejor evitarlo el resto del viaje, aunque si se presentaba a reclamar su parte del trato…

_«mierda». _

Jamás pensó que un simple abrazo podría complicarle tanto las cosas.

––––––

Seis horas después la enfermería estaba rodeada otra vez, todos miraban desde fuera haciendo apuestas y susurrando cosas con cierta emoción. Sanji entró nuevamente con la intención de alimentar al pequeño salvaje, quién seguía dormido.

_–Hey, Haru–_ susurró para no espantarlo, en cuanto el niño abrió los ojos su rostro reflejó el terror de sentir una presencia tan cerca. Rápidamente recompuso su actitud y comenzó a gruñirle mostrándole los dientes, –_deja de hacer eso, no pretendo hacerte daño–_, esas palabras resultaban incomprensibles para él, pero aquel tono de voz pareció calmarlo ligeramente. Una vez más su atención se clavó en la comida, esta vez la devoró con más calma, al terminar simplemente comenzó a lamerse las palmas de las manos para dejarlas limpias, olvidándose por unos instantes de la compañía de aquel hombre.

En un segundo intento Sanji casi logra tocarlo. Haru volvió a soltarle una mordida, se acomodó sobre la cama abrazando sus rodillas mientras lo observaba receloso.

–_Sai-chan, ¿quieres intentarlo?–_ ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría la valiente mujer entró con una canasta llena de pan dulce, el chico siempre se había alimentado de carne, pero su nariz humana le indicaba que eso también era comestible,

_–Haru, no tienes por qué temer–,_ tomó una de las piezas entre sus frágiles dedos,

_–ten cuidado_– advirtió el cocinero al comprender su intención, la mujer estiró su mano, era una maniobra demasiado peligrosa ofrecer así la comida, el niño era rápido y si le acomodaba una mordida podía ser letal. Haru no le quitaba la vista de encima, estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento en falso. –_Come, esto te gustará_–, colocó el pan cerca de su pie y se retiró rápidamente soltando el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones.

El niño miró el pan por un largo rato, finalmente lo tomó y le arrancó un pedazo. Sus ojos se posaron en aquellos dos individuos. No le habían hecho daño, tampoco le tenían miedo. Olían bien, especialmente aquel hombre que olía a comida. Mordió por segunda vez aquel suave objeto, el sabor le había agradado,

_–vámonos, será mejor dejarlo solo un rato más_–, comentó el rubio, Sai negó con la cabeza,

_–me quedaré aquí, quiero que se acostumbre a mi presencia_–,

_–está bien, te traeré galletas para que se las ofrezcas de vez en vez–, _el cocinero se retiró dejando a los dos familiares a solas, –_si necesitas algo, llámame sin dudarlo –._

La mujer tomó asiento en un sitio seguro y tomó un libro de la estantería al azar mientras comía uno de los panes que había traído, era mejor no parecer una amenaza, simplemente deseaba familiarizarse con su pequeño sobrino.

Haru la olfateaba a la distancia, movía la nariz de una manera curiosa intentando recopilar la mayor información posible, ¿quién era?, ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba curioso. Volvió a abrazar sus rodillas mientras se mecía de atrás para adelante lleno de ansiedad, no le gustaba estar cautivo pero por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía amenazado.

––––––

El sol estaba por caer cuando Franky, que estaba vigilando, avisó que tenían visitas. El médico del pueblo, acompañado de unos cuantos guardias se acercaban temerosos al barco, finalmente los habían encontrado.

_–¿Qué buscan aquí?–_ Luffy los recibió con el gesto serio, al recordar su experiencia con él los guardias soltaron sus armas y comenzaron a temblar escondiéndose detrás del andrajoso médico,

_–traemos un mensaje urgente para Sai-san… Akira-san, su hermano… se ha quitado la vida–,_

la mujer, que escuchó desde la enfermería, se tapó la boca para no soltar un sonido de angustia, Haru seguía al pendiente de ella, no debía perturbarlo, –_volveré pronto_– le dijo con la voz más tranquila que pudo y salió a cubierta. Se acercó a la orilla del barco y apretó el barandal con fuerza, tomó aire, más que nunca necesitaba ser fuerte.

–_¿qué se ha quitado la vida?, no se podía esperar más de un maldito cobarde_–, soltó con una voz fría sorprendiendo a los que venían de su pueblo,

_–¡cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa!– _gritó el medicucho con una vena saltándole sobre la sien, –_ maldita hija de…–_

_–¡NO TE ATREVAS A FALTARME AL RESPETO!–_ todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, aquella dulce mujer no pensaba dejarse doblegar por nadie, por un momento divisaron el fuerte carácter de su hermano en ella, descendió del barco y se puso frente a Luffy, –_lárguense de aquí, si está vivo o muerto no me interesa_–,

_–espera a que regreses al pueblo–_ el tipo de la bata blanca escupió en el piso y la señaló con un gesto amenazador mientras retrocedía con los guardias,

_–ya lo veremos–,_ respondió Sai mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Luffy dio un paso y los hombres salieron huyendo.

_–Eh, Sai, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?–,_ preguntó el mugiwara sonriéndole, –_si quieres pueden venir con nosotros hasta la siguiente isla_–, la mujer suspiró, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa mientras analizaba la propuesta, finalmente le regaló una hermosa sonrisa,

_–este es mi hogar, voy a pelear por él–, _el pequeño capitán comenzó a reír, esa mujer le simpatizaba bastante.

_–Cuenta con nosotros si necesitas ayuda–._

––––––

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de buen humor, habían encendido una fogata alrededor de la cual se reunieron para cenar, entre su bullicio nadie notaba que Zoro estaba tomando de más, y mucho menos la mirada perdida de Law quién comía al lado de sus nakamas en completo silencio.

Mei parecía ser la más divertida, soltaba una carcajada tras otra mientras jugaba con Usopp y Chopper, –_te ayudaré_– el tirador la subió a la espalda del reno quién comenzó a cabalgar con ella, la niña se aferró a su cuello apretando los ojos y gritando de emoción, no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en toda su vida. Su alegre risa era contagiosa, el resto de los tripulantes disfrutaban el espectáculo.

…

_–¡NO QUIERO!–_ lloriqueaba Brook mientras era empujado por Sanji hacia la enfermería,

_–vamos, él no intentará comerte por segunda ocasión_– las palabras de su nakama no lo hacían sentir mejor, Robin había sugerido que tal vez un poco de música sería buena para que Haru se relajara,

_–¡puedo hacerlo desde fuera!–,_ el esqueleto temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras sujetaba su violín con fuerza.

Tras recibir una patada en su espalda aterrizó de bruces dentro de la enfermería, Sai se puso de pie para ayudarlo a incorporarse sin poder aguantarse una suave risa, todavía no se acostumbraba a ver aquel esqueleto viviente, –_anda, toca de una buena vez_– insistió Sanji,

_–por favor, Esqueleto-san–,_ tras la petición de su bella invitada, Brook ya no pudo negarse. Estuvo por pedir a cambio que le mostrara sus bragas, pero recordó que era una viuda reciente, debía comportarse.

Haru se espantó al verlo entrar, tensó su mandíbula pero esta vez se ahorró el gruñido, aquel ser parecía llevarse bien con el hombre que olía a comida y la mujer que llevaba todo el día con él.

Brook carraspeó su garganta y resignado comenzó a tocar "El sake de Binks". A la par de que la música Sai volvió a ofrecerle algo de comida. Haru la aceptó sin quitar su atención de aquel sonido que le resultaba agradable. Ladeó su cabeza, después de un rato la movió hacia el otro lado, comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de lo que escuchaba sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Aquel salvaje niño estaba embelesado.

_–¡Hey! ¡vengan a ver esto!–_ se oyó que gritaban desde fuera, los curiosos se acercaron para ver aquel curioso espectáculo soltando risitas.

_–La música calma a las bestias_– susurró Sanji a Sai quién sonreía conmovida.

_–Voy a intentarlo ahora–,_ el momento de arriesgarse había llegado, la mujer respiró profundo y avanzó hacia el niño que seguía balanceándose como si estuviera hipnotizado, al ver que se acercaba Haru se puso alerta, clavó sus ojos en ella sin poder esconder su cara de sorpresa, no traía comida, ¿qué quería?, los dedos se estiraron hacia su cabeza, pensó en morderla pero se contuvo, estaba intrigado por ver lo que pasaba.

_–Ya no tienes nada de qué temer, yo estaré siempre contigo–._

Cuando sintió aquellos dedos colarse por su cabello para hacerle una caricia sus ojos se humedecieron, inclinó su cabeza para recibir otra, era una sensación agradable.

A Sanji casi se le sale el corazón del susto. Se debatía entre ponerla a salvo o dejar que continuara.

Sai se sentó a su lado sin dejar de acariciarlo, paseó su mano alrededor de él y lo jaló hacia su pecho, acunándolo, el pequeño se recargó instintivamente y cerró los ojos. La música, las caricias, pero especialmente aquella sensación tan familiar… tan añorada…

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria se sentía seguro.

El temible demonio se quedó dormido entre los brazos del ser que más lo amaba.


	12. Voz del viento

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**CAPÍTULO 12. VOZ DEL VIENTO**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Zoro ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto había bebido, su vista comenzaba a fallarle dejando estelas en los objetos que se movían frente a él. A su lado Franky platicaba feliz con Robin y Nami tapándolo con su enorme espalda, por lo que nadie estaba al pendiente del número impresionante de botellas vacías que se habían formado a su alrededor. Al otro lado de la fogata el imbécil de Law ni siquiera alzaba la mirada, seguía dándole vueltas al tazón vacío que sostenía entre sus manos.

_«Esto no se va a quedar así»,_ Zoro apretó la botella que tenía entre las manos con tal fuerza que el vidrio se quebró. Llevaba toda la tarde intentando ahogar sus emociones en alcohol, pero esto, en vez de hacerlo sentir mejor, lo alentaba a querer partirle la cara a aquel hombre que lo seguía ignorando.

_–¡Hey! ¡vengan a ver esto!–, _gritó Penguin con una enorme sonrisa, casi todos los que estaban sentados corrieron hacia la enfermería donde Brook tocaba el "Sake de Binks" para el pequeño Haru.

Era el momento perfecto para enfrentarlo, el espadachín se puso de pie sin quitar su mirada asesina de aquel maldito que se había burlado de él, estaba por dar un paso cuando Luffy le saltó encima haciéndolo caer de espaldas con fuerza,

_–¡qué te pasa, idiota!–_ le gritó mientras tomaba asiento con su capitán sentado sobre su cadera

_–¡Zoro!, ¡ven a ver esto!, ¡Haru está bailando!–_ el menor, que permanecía sentado sobre él, lo abrazó con alegría y comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro jalándolo del cuello para llamar su atención, _–¡anda!–_ lo enredó con sus brazos de goma y salió corriendo alegremente, arrastrando a su segundo al mando por toda la playa,

_–¡suéltame, Luffy!, ¡no estoy de humor para esto!–,_ después de ser arrastrado hasta la cubierta del barco Zoro deshizo el contacto con un gesto brusco, Luffy lo miró extrañado mientras ladeaba la cabeza con un gesto de sorpresa,

_–¿te encuentras bien?–_ le preguntó a su espadachín, quien luchaba por levantarse del piso, la mirada de Zoro regresó hacia la playa pero su objeto de odio ya había desaparecido,

_–¡maldito imbécil!–,_ soltó atrayendo la mirada de la mayoría, _«¿dónde mierda se metió?»_

_–Zoro… ¿qué sucede?– _Luffy le puso una mano en el hombro pero el peli verde se la sacudió,

_–no es nada, quiero estar solo–,_ pasó al lado de su capitán dándole un golpe con el hombro, regresó a la playa, tomó de paso otras dos botellas y se internó en el bosque. Ahí, entre el incipiente pasto mezclado con arena se dejó caer, clavando la borrosa vista entre las copas de los árboles.

––––––

Law entró a la cocina del Sunny y aventó molesto la puerta tras de sí, apretó los puños. _«Calma, eso no tiene por qué afectarme»,_ la manera en que el mugiwara había saltado sobre Zoro-ya con esa maldita confianza le había provocado un espasmo en la mejilla, ¿celos?, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, eso no podía haber sido. Caminó un poco en círculos frotando sus ojos hasta que finalmente se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, _«me iré mañana, ya no hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí»,_ el motivo de su temporal unión con los mugiwara había sido la enfermedad de Bepo, ahora que todo había terminado nada lo obligaba a permanecer en aquel sitio. Afuera podía escuchar las risas y festejos de sus nakamas, pocas veces los había oído tan alegres.

_«Tal vez, sería mejor irme solo y dejarlos un tiempo más con ellos…»_

La puerta se abrió de repente, miró de reojo a Sanji que venía con un montón de platos entre sus brazos _–¿qué haces aquí?–_ preguntó el cocinero mientras colocaba todo en el fregadero. Law bajó su gorro para taparse los ojos y subió los pies a la mesa haciendo enfadar al rubio,

_–puedo estar donde se me de la gana–,_ no andaba del mejor humor, así que simplemente contestaba con saña,

_–¿no deberías estar con el marimo o algo así?–, _preguntó el rubio pagándole con la misma moneda,

el comentario logró que el corazón de Law diera un vuelco, tardó unos instantes en recomponer esa cara de sorpresa que se había dibujado en su rostro, por suerte para él Sanji ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, el cocinero comenzó a lavar los trastes sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada,

_–¿no sé de qué me hablas?–_ evadió el tema intentando que su voz sonara neutra pero su rostro comenzó a sentirse caliente,

_–no pienses que porque nuestro capitán es un idiota todos los demás lo somos–, _Law se quedó en silencio, no había mucho que pudiera decir al respecto, después de un rato que le pareció de lo más incómodo Sanji paró lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un cigarro,

_–no fumo–,_ contestó el capitán con un hilo de voz, el rubio encendió un cigarrillo y se estiró perezosamente,

_–seré directo contigo, no sé que mierda se traen entre ustedes, pero no recuerdo haber visto alguna vez al marimo tan mal, en todo el día no ha comido nada, lo único que ha hecho es agotar las reservas de sake y entrenar como poseso_–, exhaló el humo hacia el médico a quién no le gustó nada su arrogante actitud, –_tal vez él y yo no nos llevemos muy bien, pero es mi nakama así que trátalo con más cuidado_–, se puso de pie y regresó a lavar los platos dando por terminada la conversación.

Law se levantó de un salto y apretó su nodachi tentado a atacar a aquel cocinerucho que nada tenía que opinar, finalmente hizo un movimiento y le partió en dos unos cuantos platos que cayeron contra el suelo, se dio la vuelta y salió furioso.

_«¿¡Quién se cree para hablarme de esa manera!?». _Ya había tomado la decisión, tenía que encontrar a Bepo cuanto antes, mañana a primera hora abandonarían aquella isla sin mirar atrás.

––––––

Cuando la última botella que Zoro llevaba consigo se acabó decidió ponerse de pie, _–creoo… que ahora sí me eeh pasadoo, ¡hic!–, _ya no pensaba muy bien, pero algo sí tenía en claro, tenía que encontrar a Law y partirle la cara.

_–¿Cuántooo tiempo llevaré aquiií?–_ al salir a la playa descubrió que la fiesta se había trasladado a la cubierta del Sunny, miró hacia todas partes pero no encontraba al ojigris en ningún sitio. _«Debe essstar en el estúpido submaaarino»._

La puerta estaba abierta y los piratas heart seguían festejando felices con los mugiwara. Envalentonado por el exceso de alcohol, entró por el oscuro pasillo tropezando más de una vez, –¿_dondeee mierdaaa estaba su cuartoo?_–, vagó un rato por la cocina, el cuarto de máquinas y el comedor hasta que finalmente reconoció la puerta, tomó aire y la abrió de una no muy certera patada _–¡daaame la cara maldito imbeeécil!– _gritó mientras desenfundaba a Kitetsu pero el simple peso de la espada le hizo perder el equilibrio y se fue de cara contra el suelo, _–¡mierda, ¿dónde estássss?–, _alzó su confundida vista sólo para descubrir que el cuarto estaba vacío, _–no meee voy a mover de aquí hastaaaa que aparezcas–, _se arrastró como pudo hasta la cama con la intención de apoyarse y ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto el colchón estuvo cerca de su cabeza cerró los ojos y por culpa de la tremenda borrachera quedó inconciente.

––––––

Entrada la noche Law tomó rumbo hacia su submarino, había pasado un buen rato consultando con Nami y Bepo la posibilidad de partir el día siguiente, _«el clima estará muy alterado, será el peor momento para partir», _le habían contestado ambos navegantes consiguiendo que su mal humor se disparara por completo. Se alertó al sentir una presencia dentro de su navío, colocó las manos sobre su nodachi, expectante.

_«¿Podrá ser alguien del pueblo_?», si así era ese infeliz sería el objeto perfecto para descargar su ira, avanzó hasta su camarote donde la puerta estaba completamente abierta, cuando se asomó no pudo esconder la sorpresa que se dibujó sobre su rostro. Hincado a orillas de su cama y con la cara contra el colchón Zoro dormía profundamente en una postura inhumana, _«¿¡qué está haciendo aquí!?»._

El ojigris dudó unos instantes en moverlo, pero en esa posición y con todo el alcohol que había ingerido podía ahogarse.

_–Zoro-ya, levántate–,_ le dio un suave empujón con la punta del pie sin obtener respuesta, suspiró con molestia, lo menos que en ese momento deseaba era tener contacto con él. Lo cargó con cuidado y lo recostó sobre la cama, le despojó las botas y también le quitó la cinta roja que sostenía las katanas dejando su abrigo ligeramente abierto. No pudo evitar contemplarlo, le había tomado el gusto a observarlo dormido. Se tomó el tiempo para acomodar sus cosas y recoger la katana que había quedado abandonada a la mitad de la habitación. Finalmente tomó asiento a su lado con el cuerpo encorvado y la mirada clavada en el piso _–¿a qué has venido?– _preguntó sin esperar una respuesta. Se quitó el gorro y lo dejó sobre la mesita que tenía al lado. Sin poder aguantarse las ganas sus ojos volvieron a clavarse sobre aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba. Acarició con suavidad una de sus mejillas, el dedo pulgar se posó sobre sus labios que se sentían tan ásperos,

_–¿qué debo hacer contigo?–._

Las palabras que Kuroashi-ya le había dicho en la cocina hicieron eco dentro de su cabeza. Era cierto, no lo había visto comer en todo el día y sí tomar en exceso, y a pesar de estar inconsciente, conservaba en su rostro el ceño fruncido.

_«¿Realmente es por mi que estás así?»._

Se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios resecos y les depositó un suave beso sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda, _«mierda», _cada vez estaba más seguro al respecto, sentía algo especial por él.

La mano de Zoro tomó uno de sus brazos de repente, el peli verde entreabrió el ojo sin despertar en su totalidad, al ver al médico tan cerca pensó por unos instantes que seguían durmiendo juntos en la biblioteca,

_–¿a dónde crees que vas?…_–,

lo jaló hacia su pecho para abrazarlo, el ojigris no pudo rechazar aquel tirón y cayó sobre él, rodó hacia su costado quedando los dos recostados de lado. Las manos de Zoro rodearon su espalda para pegarlo contra su cuerpo mientras balbuceaba algo incomprensible.

Law intentó zafarse pero lo tenía bien agarrado. El rostro de su captor estaba pegado al suyo, podía sentir su tranquila respiración rozando su nariz, _–suéltame– _su voz sonó indecisa mientras que su corazón se desbocaba. No hubo respuesta alguna, Zoro se había vuelto a dormir.

El ojigris sonrió ligeramente, se sentía encantado y a la vez, aterrado de estar ahí. Analizó unos instantes la situación, estaba empeñado en abandonar la isla lo más pronto posible, ¿por qué no disfrutar ese último momento?

_«Seguramente me arrepentiré en la mañana»._

Metió dudoso una de sus manos dentro del abrigo abierto acariciando su baja espalda y se aferró a aquel cuerpo con la misma intensidad.

Jamás se había sentido tan bien en los brazos de alguien,

_–Zoro-ya, al menos… por esta vez…–, _cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo, sabía a la perfección que sus siguientes palabras no serían escuchadas, aún así decirlo no le resultaba fácil –…_quiero amanecer contigo_–.

Así, vestido y sobre las sábanas, aferrado de Zoro cual si fuera su último anhelo, cerró los ojos.

––––––

Sai salió un momento para tomar aire fresco, en medio del frondoso pasto del Sunny podía divisar a todos los fiesteros que descansaban amontonados y con los rostros felices. No quedaba nadie con quien charlar. Haru dormía profundamente y Mei se había quedado en el cuarto con las chicas.

_«¿Qué debo hacer ahora?», _alzó la vista hacia el cielo, pero las nubes le impedían ver la luna.

Sabía a la perfección que en el pueblo no la aceptarían con Haru, además no tenía la fuerza suficiente para protegerlo del resto y de sí mismo. Frotó sus brazos un momento al sentir una fría brisa atravesar el barco, el aire parecía llevar consigo un suave aullido_, _

_–Ren…–,_

sus hermosos ojos cafés se inundaron de lágrimas, había pasado por tantas cosas que no había tenido tiempo de llorar a su querido esposo.

Se sentó unos momentos contra la puerta de la enfermería y abrazó sus rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, si él siguiera vivo las cosas no serían tan difíciles. Apretó los labios en un intento de controlar los espasmos que el fuerte llanto le estaba causando.

_«Ren, ayúdame a ser fuerte»._

Súbitamente y como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, encontró la respuesta que buscaba.

Cierto, Ren le había entregado la solución.

Alzó la cara y enjugó sus lágrimas con las mangas del vestido. Law-kun le había hablado sobre las frutas que poseían los espíritus, entre sus lágrimas esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

_«Con tu ayuda, amor mío, cuidaré de mis niños»,_

_«Seré el próximo Ōkami»_

Como si se tratara de una respuesta el viento revoloteó con intensidad alborotando su castaña cabellera, dejando escuchar un largo y sonoro aullido.


	13. Acorralado

**CAPÍTULO 13. ACORRALADO**

**o—o**

Zoro se removió ligeramente al escuchar a lo lejos la alegre melodía que Brook tocaba para despertar a todos, _«qué molesto, ni siquiera cuando nos desvelamos se para tarde»_, él todavía tenía sueño, apretó con fuerza a la persona que dormía entre sus brazos aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo, su acompañante se movió también, aferrándose a él mientras colaba una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Qué bien se sentía dormir acompañado.

Pero… un momento... ¿quién?, ¿cómo?...

**_—¡AHHHHH!—,_**

se impulsó para atrás aterrizando sobre el piso, su grito despertó a Law a quien casi se le sale el corazón del espanto,

_—¿¡qué te pasa idiota!?, ¡¿porqué gritas de esa manera?!—,_ el asustado médico colocó su mano sobre su acelerado pecho respirando lo más profundo que podía. Había dormido toda la noche tan plácidamente que aquel grito lo había tomado completamente con la guardia baja. Sus manos temblaban, no recordaba la última vez que se había espantado tanto. Volvió a recostarse esta vez boca arriba clavando la vista en el techo _«amanecer contigo…_», tragó saliva a la par que una sonrisa se dibujaba entre sus labios, _«maldito susto de muerte»_.

Zoro comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, primero, sin tener idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Poco a poco los recuerdos de su fallida y estúpida venganza le inundaron la cabeza. Su rostro, pálido por el espanto, enrojeció por completo. Lo último que recordaba era haberse acercado a la cama, ¿cómo había terminado Law entre sus brazos?, _«ahh, me duele la cabeza_». Se puso de pie mientras sobaba su parte trasera que se había llevado un buen golpe y colocó los dedos sobre su sien en un intento de apaciguar con un masaje el terrible dolor que sentía. Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama mirando de reojo al médico que tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza y había cerrado nuevamente los ojos.

_—¿Qué pasó anoche?—,_ el ojigris, que apenas había logrado calmarse un poco, volvió a sentirse nervioso, un pequeño espasmo atacó la comisura de su boca, tensó los labios en un intento de que ese gesto pasara desapercibido,

_—te me aventaste encima, ¿no lo recuerdas? pedías a gritos que te follara duro_—, abrió uno de sus ojos sin poder esconder un gesto pícaro, Zoro le respondió con una dura mirada de pocos amigos,

_—no tengo humor para bromas—,_ soltó el espadachín un tanto molesto por aquel comentario sin sentido. Esperó paciente por otra respuesta que simplemente no llegó. El silencio comenzó a sentirse pesado, el médico no soltaba palabra.

La desesperación que había llevado al peli verde a querer partirle la cara se adueñó nuevamente de su ser, la dolorosa barrera que Law había puesto entre ellos estaba por llevarlo a su límite,

_—es hora de irnos, tengo cosas qué discutir con tu capitán—,_ el ojigris tomó asiento y finalmente abrió la boca con la clara intención de cambiar el tema, _«debo salir de aquí_», se había permitido flaquear esa noche, pero ya no más, el momento de desaparecer había llegado. Antes de que pudiera bajar un pie de aquella cama sintió como lo jalaban hacia atrás y lo tumbaban con fuerza, Zoro se colocó sobre él, inmovilizándolo,

—_no vas a huir de nuevo—,_ la voz del peli verde sonaba autoritaria, se sentía herido y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que abandonara la habitación sin que aclararan de una buena vez las cosas entre ellos.

El ojigris clavó su mirada de asombro en aquel rostro endurecido que le aceleraba el pulso, _«calma, sólo dale lo que desea y nunca más volverá a buscarte_», pensó hiriéndose solo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor que escondió tras una seductora sonrisa.

—_Ahh cierto, había olvidado que tengo una deuda pendiente_—, humedeció sus labios, estiró una de sus manos para tomar la nuca del peli verde jugueteando un poco con su cabello y con un suave jalón lo invitó a probarlo. _«Al menos me quedaré con otro buen recuerdo antes de partir_».

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando sintió la resistencia de su compañero,

_—¿qué mierda estás jugando, Law?, ¿crees que voy a estar a tu entera disposición cuando así lo quieras?—, _las palabras del espadachín lo perturbaron por completo, desvió la mirada para no enfrentar a aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba y comenzó a revolverse incómodo, sabía bien que huir esta vez no le sería fácil, _—¡deja de evitarme!—,_ el espadachín, que comenzaba a desesperarse, lo tomó de la mandíbula para obligarlo a hacerle frente. Su estómago sintió un vuelco al hacer contacto con los ojos grises, esperaba encontrar dentro de ellos algún tipo de desprecio o incluso burla, pero lo que descubrió era algo que no se esperaba.

No había duda de eso, Zoro había intimidado a suficiente gente en su vida para reconocer aquella emoción.

_—¿Por qué tienes miedo?—, _

la pregunta que más aterraba al médico salió de la boca de su acompañante. Lo empujó con toda su fuerza sin lograr alejarlo, _—¡déjame en paz!—, _exclamó sin que sus palabras fueran atendidas,

_—¡Law!, ¡respóndeme!—,_ los labios del ojigris comenzaron a moverse sin tener idea de qué contestarle. Su cabeza, que siempre trabajaba ágil, se sentía bloqueada,

_—no me presiones—,_ las palabras sonaron heridas, no quería admitirlo abiertamente, no quería ser lastimado, ¿por qué mierda se había interesado en aquel espadachín?, debía haber sido un acostón solamente, como tantos otros, _«no quiero que te burles de mis sentimientos_».

Zoro permaneció dudoso unos instantes, una parte de él estaba cansada de rogarle, quería alejarse de una vez por todas y olvidar lo sucedido. _«Este será mi último intento_», suspiró.

Retiró la fuerza que ejercía para someterlo y se recostó completamente sobre él, pasó los brazos con un gesto protector debajo de su cintura pegándolo contra su cuerpo, hizo una pausa mientras respiraba profundo contra la almohada pensando bien las palabras que deseaba decirle, finalmente tomó valor y acercó los labios al oído del médico,

_—¿qué no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importas?—, _

aquella frase desbarató la barrera que el ojigris había forjado con tanto trabajo, _«por favor, no me digas eso_», cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos en un intento por esconder la humedad que se estaba formando y que no podría parar por mucho tiempo,

_—Law…—_,

susurró su nombre mientras besaba su cuello. La boca de Zoro se encontró con la húmeda trayectoria de una lágrima que había conseguido escapar, con el labio inferior la recogió hasta toparse con los dedos que le impedían el paso, mordió con suavidad la punta de uno y los retiró con cuidado para destapar aquellos dolidos ojos sobre los que depositó un beso más, _—deja de esconderte—._

La mano libre de Law, que había permanecido aferrada a las sábanas, avanzó hasta la espalda del peli verde y asió el abrigo con ansiedad, pegó su rostro contra el hombro de su acompañante,

—_¡maldita sea!,_ _Zoro-ya… no me obligues a decírtelo…_—,

ya no más, no podía seguir deteniendo el flujo de las cosas. Enjugó su llanto de manera violenta tallando sus ojos con furia, como si aquel líquido le resultara corrosivo. Jamás le había gustado mostrarse en un estado tan vulnerable y le humillaba saber que era la tercera vez que Zoro-ya lo veía de esa manera,

_—confía en mi—,_ insistió el espadachín con un susurro de voz que sonaba dulce, protector.

Era ahora o nunca, el ojigris estaba seguro de que nada bueno saldría de lo que estaba por confesar, a pesar de eso no podía ocultárselo más, esas palabras estaban ardiendo dentro de su pecho, dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada, clavó su mirada en aquel ojo que lo contemplaba fijamente y sonrió con un gesto triste y derrotado.

—… _Es sólo que… estúpidamente… me estoy enamorando de ti_—.

La expresión de Zoro dejó ver su enorme sorpresa, abrió la boca pero no sabía bien que decir. Era una confesión que no se esperaba y aquel rostro se veía tan dolido. Con la torpe reacción que tuvo lo único que consiguió fue que Law se sintiera más humillado todavía, _—¡quítate de una buena vez!—,_ con un fuerte empujón consiguió levantarse y salir directo al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_—¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!—_ el ojigris comenzó a caminar desesperado, todavía podía sentir su calor, su aroma, se quitó la ropa a tirones sin importarle donde aterrizara y se metió a la regadera buscando que el agua disfrazara el sonido de su doliente voz, _—soy un completo imbécil_—, golpeó la pared con la frente una y otra vez hasta sentir dolor, su rostro se quedó recargado contra la misma dejando que sus lágrimas se disolvieran en el agua fría, —_que estúpido fui al decirlo_—.

Tan hundido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera escuchó como se abría la puerta, tampoco los pasos de la persona que iba quitándose la ropa mientras se acercaba, así que cuando aquellos brazos tan familiares rodearon su cintura se sorprendió por completo. Zoro depositó un casto beso en la parte posterior de su cuello, —_idiota_—, fue la primera palabra que dijo. Giró al médico para quedar frente a él y lo tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos,

—_Law_, _no sé nada sobre ti, no sé qué has hecho ni como has vivido, y la verdad, no me interesa_—,

los ojos grises tan enrojecidos se abrieron al máximo al escuchar aquella frase, su cuerpo se tensó de repente, atento a cada palabra que aquella boca decía sin podérselo creer, los dedos pulgares del peli verde comenzaron a acariciarlo con suavidad, memorizando la estructura de aquel delicioso rostro que se veía tan melancólico,

—_lo único que realmente me importa es que dejes de huir… y te quedes conmigo_—.

Zoro no esperó a escuchar una respuesta, apresó su boca en un delicioso beso entregándole todo lo que sentía, Law tardó un poco en comprenderlo, permanecía tenso y con la mirada atónita. Finalmente su ser fue reaccionando, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó para corresponderle aquel gesto pegándose contra su cuerpo, clavando sus dedos en aquella fuerte espalda. Era un beso de necesidad, un beso de entrega, infinitamente más delicioso que los que habían sido sólo por deseo. Los dos cuerpos desnudos comenzaron a buscarse, a recorrerse con ansiedad aumentando al máximo la fricción entre ellos.

Por primera vez el ojigris deseaba entregarse realmente, pertenecerle por completo, no era sexo en sí lo que buscaba esta ocasión, quería que el vínculo que estaban forjando quedara sellado por algo más fuerte, mucho más intenso. Colocó su mano sobre el bien marcado abdomen de su compañero y descendió con una caricia hasta su miembro aprisionándolo entre su mano con firmeza para buscar estremecerlo.

_—Házmelo… —,_ susurró lleno de deseo.

Zoro se tomó unos instantes para observar aquel excitado rostro, ahora se arrepentía de haberlo evitado la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, esa simple expresión terminó por ponerlo a su máximo. Ya no lo pensó más, humedeció su miembro con su propia saliva, levantó al ojigris del trasero y lanzó sus piernas al aire aprisionándolo contra la pared, Law se aferró a su cuello mientras sentía aquella virilidad colocarse en su entrada, relajó el cuerpo para permitir la penetración y esperó ansioso la dura embestida. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como se resbalaba lentamente hacia adentro sin mayor inconveniente.

Zoro soltó un jadeo, se sentía tan bien, —_no puedo esperar_, _voy a moverme_—, anunció a la par que comenzaba a embestir a su compañero con movimientos pausados pero profundos.

Law cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, entregándose al intenso placer sin remordimiento alguno. Su propia virilidad, apresada entre ambos cuerpos, se estrujaba deliciosamente mientras que por dentro sentía todas las terminaciones nerviosas encendidas al máximo, _—así me gusta…—_ soltó entre jadeos provocando que su compañero acelerara el ritmo sin bajar la intensidad de aquellas fuertes embestidas, acercó la boca a su cuello devorándolo por completo, mordisqueando toda su extensión. El agua no dejaba de correr por sus cuerpos, dificultando la obtención del preciado aire.

_—Vamos a un sitio más cómodo, sujétate bien_— susurró Zoro mientras apresaba su boca en un lujurioso beso, se separó de la pared y comenzó a avanzar con pasos torpes por todo el baño, tropezando peligrosamente con la ropa que estaba regada por todas partes. Encontró la puerta a tientas y se dirigió a la recámara sin dejar de besarlo, al dar con la cama tumbó a Law sobre ella, se acercó a él colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas del médico y comenzó un suave descenso por sus muslos, las yemas de sus dedos se toparon con la herida que le había ocasionado con _Sandai Kitetsu _en su «amistoso» enfrentamiento. Haberlo lastimado de esa manera ahora le parecía un acto infame. Besó la herida con suavidad antes de subir por su tatuado abdomen hasta llegar a su barbilla.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y se relamió los labios mientras esbozaba una lujuriosa sonrisa, _—así puedo darte hasta el fondo—_ soltó deseoso mientras empujaba hacia dentro con más ganas arrancándole al ojigris un tremendo jadeo, _—¿lo estás disfrutando?—, _preguntó mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja,

_—si tienes dudas hazlo con más ganas—_ lo retó el ojigris con una voz juguetona mientras acariciaba toda la extensión de su espalda

El espadachín se estaba acercando al límite, estar dentro de aquel hombre se sentía demasiado bien. Después de unas cuantas estocadas se entregó mientras mordía el labio inferior del médico quien se contrajo a propósito para ayudarlo a terminar. El cuerpo de Zoro se estremeció completamente al sentir el delicioso orgasmo recorrer su espina dorsal, hace mucho que no se desfogaba tan fuerte.

En cuanto Law notó que había terminado lo tumbó de espaldas para sentarse sobre él tomando el control y permitiéndole recuperar el aliento, comenzó a mecerse con un ritmo cada vez mayor, ya estaba muy cerca de terminar, cerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla concentrándose en sentir. El espadachín, embelesado por ver su rostro lleno de placer, apresó su miembro y empezó a estimularlo a la misma velocidad, consiguiendo que terminara tan fuerte como él.

Cuando la sensación finalmente cedió, Law relajó su cuerpo y soltó una sensual risa, Zoro lo imitó, todo había sido tan rápido y a la vez tan intenso que se sentían agotados, volvieron a besarse mientras se separaban lentamente, para quedar recostados uno al lado del otro.

_—Estuvo bastante bien_—, susurró el ojigris con una sonrisa sincera, —_pero tengo que admitir que no me quita las ganas de penetrarte de nuevo_—, se rodó sobre Zoro y descaradamente bajó su mano para acariciarle el trasero,

_—¡tsk!, déjame pensarlo—_ exclamó el peli verde desviando la mirada sin poder disimular sus nervios, Law se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, había pensado que simplemente tendría una rotunda negativa,

_—estás tan jodidamente bueno—,_ apretó el trasero que deseaba con lujuria sintiendo como su compañero daba un pequeño respingo cuando sus ágiles dedos se acercaron a su entrada.

_—¡Hey!, ¡dije que me dejaras pensarlo!—_ reclamó Zoro apenado mientras apartaba aquella mano de su cuerpo,

_—como quieras, ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer y luego regresamos?, así tendrás tiempo suficiente para darme una respuesta—,_ Zoro le dio un suave beso a modo de contestación,

_—me parece perfecto—._

La ansiedad de Law se había esfumado por completo, ya no había vuelta atrás, aquel hombre había derribado sus defensas, su necesidad de protegerse a sí mismo.

_«Estoy perdido_».

Finalmente lo había comprendido, quería a aquel hombre, quería estar a su lado. Por primera vez en toda su vida sentía ese fuerte sentimiento y sabía que era enteramente correspondido.

_—Anda, hay que darnos un baño, si me tardo más seguramente Bepo vendrá a ver qué ocurre_—, estaba por levantarse cuando Zoro lo jaló contra él posesivamente,

—_que nos vean, a mi me tiene sin cuidado—. _El médico soltó un suspiro mientras recargaba su cabeza a un lado de la de su compañero disfrutando de aquel contacto. Cierto, no tenía prisa, cerró los ojos sintiéndose pleno, el mundo exterior podía irse a la mierda, en ese momento lo único importante para él era que Zoro-ya estaba a su lado.


	14. Inmolado

**CAPÍTULO 14. INMOLADO**

o—o

Haru parpadeó varias veces antes de despertar por completo, su primera reacción fue de miedo; las cadenas, el ambiente extraño, soltó un quejido asustado mientras se hacía ovillo. Al mirar hacia su izquierda aquella sensación pareció esfumarse de repente, la mujer a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarse dormía despreocupada a su lado. Comenzó a olfatear su cabello con curiosidad, olía bien. Empujó con la frente su cuerpo en un intento de despertarla, al ver que no lo conseguía le colocó un lengüetazo en toda la extensión del rostro logrando su objetivo.

_—¡Ay!, ¡vaya!, hola Haru— _saludó Sai un poco sorprendida por aquella forma de llamar su atención, se limpió discretamente el exceso de saliva mientras acariciaba el rostro del chiquillo, _ —¿dormiste bien?—,_

el pequeño ladeó la cabeza, a pesar de que no comprendía sus palabras, le gustaba aquella voz,_ —Ha…ru—, _soltó el pequeño con su voz todavía lastimada por el efecto de las _Kuroshi,_ ya la había escuchado decir aquella palabra varias veces,

_—Sí, Haaaruu—,_ agregó la buena mujer contenta de verlo en una actitud mucho más relajada, _—tú eres Haru—, _tocó su nariz con la punta del dedo provocando que el niño juntara los ojos en un intento de enfocarlo. Sai soltó una fuerte risa, no recordaba la última vez en que había reído de aquella manera, el pequeño sonrió también, le gustaba estar con ella. Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con fuerza haciendo que un par de bichejos salieran disparados desde su castaño y alborotado cabello, el pobre estaba lleno de pulgas, _—te hace falta un buen baño—. _Sai no podía comprender en su totalidad la terrible vida que aquel chico había pasado, pero estaba segura de algo, jamás volvería a dejarlo a su suerte.

De pronto el chiquillo comenzó a soltar suaves quejidos mientras recorría toda la habitación con la mirada, _—¿qué sucede?—_, preguntó la mujer un tanto preocupada, Haru comenzó a moverse inquieto estirando las cadenas al máximo para buscar bajarse de la cama, su expresión comenzaba a notarse más desesperada, ojos húmedos y carita roja. Los suaves gemidos nasales que emitía iban acompañados ya de un suave temblor de ansiedad _—¿no me digas que…?—,_ cuando la mujer comprendió lo que quería supo que tenía un grave problema, _—¡espera aquí, por favor aguanta!—_ salió corriendo en busca de Sanji-kun, no sabía en ese momento a quién más recurrir.

_—¡Haru tiene ganas de ir al baño!—,_ soltó preocupada cuando encontró al rubio, Sanji la tomó de los antebrazos mientras intentaba resolver el problema de la forma más rápida posible, regresó apresurado con ella sólo para encontrar que el chico se balanceaba nervioso sobre la cama.

_—Sai-chan, cierra bien la puerta de la enfermería, voy a soltar sus cadenas para que se pueda bajar—, «alguien tendrá que limpiar lo que haga_», pensó con desagrado mientras se acercaba, era una tarea que no dejaría a la bella mujer llevar a cabo, así que simplemente soltó un suspiró de resignación.

_—Muy bien pequeño niño molesto, no vayas a morderme—, _susurró bajito sin que Sai pudiera escucharlo, Haru clavó los ojos en él, atento a sus movimientos. Sanji soltó el extremo de las cadenas que estaban unidas a la cama, el niño no hizo nada por atacarlo, estaba actuando sospechosamente cooperativo,

_—ya está—_ el rubio recorrió las esposas poco a poco hasta que quedaron colgando de los delgados brazos_ —buen chico, ahora quiero que bajes con cuida… ¡__**ESPERA**__!—._

En cuanto Haru se sintió libre salió disparado, pese al kairoseki su velocidad rebasó a la del cocinero quien no logró detenerlo, el pequeño saltó a Sai y se aventó contra la puerta atravesando la madera sin problema,

_—__**¡CUIDADO!**__, __**¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO!**__—__**,**_

gritó Sanji mientras salía corriendo tras él. Los demás tripulantes, que disfrutaban de la tranquila mañana, soltaron gritos de espanto al verlo pasar. Usopp, Chopper y Brook, que se encontraban pescando se aventaron por la borda, Franky alcanzó a jalar a Robin para quitarla del camino y Shachi, que ya no podía esquivarlo, sólo alcanzó a hacerse ovillo y chillar de terror. El niño lobo lo pisó para tomar impulso y se aventó hacia la playa.

_—¡HARU!—,_ gritó Sai al verlo perderse entre la maleza,

_—espera—,_ Sanji la detuvo antes de que bajara en su búsqueda, podía sentir que el salvaje niño seguía cerca. _—Mira, está por ahí—_, señaló hacia unos arbustos que se sacudían, el pequeño ya había encontrado un buen sitio para hacer sus necesidades. Después de unos instantes finalmente regresó a la playa mostrando una linda sonrisa,

Sanji y Sai comenzaron a llamarlo pero el chico los ignoraba, estaba feliz de sentirse libre, jugueteando de un lado a otro _—no podemos dejarlo andar por ahí—_, nadie más se atrevía a intentar ayudarles, eran los únicos que habían logrado ganarse su confianza.

_—Ese niño es una monada— _comentó Robin mientras esbozaba una serena sonrisa_, —todavía no ha desayunado, ¿cierto?, será mejor refugiarnos en el comedor antes de que intente devorarnos—,_ el comentario sombrío de la arqueóloga erizó la piel de más de uno, la mayoría comenzó a retroceder con lentitud, a pesar de que el chico no estaba en condiciones de convertirse en lobo, no se sentían dispuestos a averiguar lo que se sentiría recibir una buena mordida.

_—¿¡Por qué se aventaron al agua, idiotas!?—_ Usopp, que acababa de treparse nuevamente al barco, colocó a Chopper y a Brook sobre el pasto de la cubierta, ambos usuarios habían sido invadidos por el pánico sin pensar realmente sus acciones,

_—lo siento… Usopp-san—,_ exclamó el esqueleto mientras tosía con insistencia, _—pensé que venía directo hacia nosotros—,_

Chopper se puso de pie con las patitas temblándole ligeramente por el efecto del agua, _—¿ya lo atraparon?—,_ preguntó mientras se sacudía en un intento de secar su grueso pelaje.

Los brincos de Haru se detuvieron de repente, subió su nariz, un leve aroma en el viento había llamado su atención, soltó un suave gruñido, el instinto le pedía cazarlo. Miró hacia el barco, ahí estaba, el aroma de aquel pequeño animal le había abierto el apetito.

_—¡CHOPPER, CORRE!—_ gritó Sanji al adivinar sus intenciones, se atravesó entre Haru y su víctima, consiguió tomar la muñeca del chico pero lo sintió tan frágil que dudó en apresarlo con fuerza y se le escapó de las manos. El pequeño médico entró en pánico y pegó la carrera.

_—¡DETENTE!, ¡AHHHH!—_ comenzó a gritar mientras tomaba su forma animal y trataba de esquivar a su fiero atacante. Haru logró arrinconarlo sin ningún problema y se abalanzó contra él, pero antes de que sus dientes se posaran sobre su víctima el pequeño niño recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo desistir,

_—¡Luuuffyyyy!—_,

el renito se escondió detrás de su capitán que había aparecido justo a tiempo,

_—¡no te puedes comer a mi nakama!—,_ exclamó molesto, Haru le soltó una fiera mordida y apresó su brazo, pero aquella carne de goma no era tan fácil de masticar y menos con los dientes sin filo que su cuerpo humano tenía, _—¡ahh!, ¡súeltame!—,_ Luffy se estiraba intentando zafarse de las apretadas mandíbulas, le conectó un segundo golpe haciendo que el chico se enojara todavía más y se aferrara a él con mayor fuerza,

_—¡deja de golpearlo idiota, qué no ves que sólo es un niño!— _Sanji tomó al pequeño de la cintura y comenzó a jalarlo hasta que consiguió quitarle el brazo de su capitán, Haru se abrazó al rubio con fuerza, estaba asustado, comenzó a gemir bajito mientras escondía su rostro contra el pecho del mayor,

—_oye, cálmate, no pasa nada_…—, el rubio le regaló una sonrisa mientras frotaba su cabeza, Haru pareció tranquilizarse un poco, alzó sus ojos vidriosos y le agradeció el apoyo a su manera.

A lo largo de todo el rostro del rubio conectó un buen lengüetazo, repasando sus labios con alegría.

Sanji sintió como todo su cuerpo se helaba de repente, las risitas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar.

_«Quiero golpearte mocoso insolente, quiero golpearte con fuerza»_.

Haru le sonrió dulcemente demostrando la inocencia de sus actos, aquel hombre que olía a comida le gustaba bastante. El humillado cocinero respiró profundo y sacó nervioso un cigarrillo de su chaqueta que antes de llegar a sus labios se le cayó al piso, logrando así que las risas aumentaran. Una vena se dibujó en su sien, estaba controlándose lo más que podía, sabía bien que la estabilidad de aquel chico dependía mucho de su reacción ante tal señal de afecto, respiró con pesadez, —_vámonos Haru, te daré un maldito baño_—, exclamó sin soltar al pequeño que seguía aferrado cariñosamente a él, y con el ego totalmente herido, entró al barco.

—

_Toc, toc, toc._

_—Capitán, ¿se encuentra bien?—_ tal como Law había previsto Bepo comenzó a tocar la puerta de manera insistente,

_—estoy bien, puedes ir a desayunar si quieres_— soltó un tanto molesto, Zoro lo apretó contra él regalándole una sonrisa mientras bajaba su mano para tocarlo indebidamente,

_—quédate quieto—,_ susurró el ojigris en forma de regaño mientras detenía el avance de aquellas lujuriosas manos,

_—pero, capitán, no debería saltarse el desayuno_— el insistente oso logró que al ojigris se diera un espasmo en la mejilla,

_—será mejor que te adelantes Bepo, tu capitán está ocupado—,_ habló Zoro con un tono risueño, Law sonrió al imaginarse la cara de asombro de su amigo al otro lado de la puerta al saber que estaba acompañado, el peli verde apresó sus labios en un dulce beso…

_—entonces… ¿no va a venir a desayunar?—,_

_—¡CON UN DEMONIO!, BEPO, ¡IRÉ EN UN RATO!, ¿¡DE ACUERDO!?—, _después de darle un buen grito escuchó como el oso se alejaba corriendo, era su mejor amigo, pero tenía que admitir que algunas veces lo sacaba de quicio,

_—pobre, le has dado una reprimenda muy fuerte_—, se burló el espadachín, Law le dedicó un gesto ceñudo que no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo,

_—anda, vamos a bañarnos de una buena vez_—, se puso de pie y estiró su cuerpo de manera perezosa, su estómago comenzó a gruñir, en verdad ya tenía hambre.

En cuanto Law entró al baño sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo,_ —mierda—, _soltó en voz alta. Gracias a lo fugaz de su encuentro anterior habían olvidado cerrar la llave de la regadera por lo que el piso del baño estaba cubierto de agua y la ropa, que habían dejado regada por todas partes, estaba empapada. Cerró la llave y dio un vistazo al sitio, lo menos que quería era perder tiempo en arreglar aquel desastre,

_—déjalo, ya secará solo— _comentó Zoro mientras recogía del suelo su pantalón negro y su abrigo para exprimirlos, sonrió de manera pícara al comprender que no podría utilizar aquella ropa,

_—¿qué te parece tan gracioso?—,_ preguntó el médico intrigado por su expresión,

—_creo que ahora seré yo el que tendrá que vestir ropa tuya—, _dejó las prendas exprimidas sobre un buró, se acercó al ojigris y lo empujó hasta el fondo de la regadera donde una hora antes habían comenzado todo, _—¿necesitas que te enjabone la espalda?—,_ su tono de voz juguetón logró arrancarle una sonrisa al médico, quién simplemente abrió el agua fría sobre el espadachín haciéndolo dar un quejido ante la sorpresa,

—_dijiste que primero iríamos a desayunar, así que báñate de una buena vez—,_ Zoro lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con molestia, gesto que se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando Law se dio la vuelta y le pasó el jabón.

—

Chopper temblaba todavía mientras intentaba acercar a sus labios un vaso de leche caliente, Robin, que lo había sentado sobre sus piernas, acarició suavemente su gorro intentando calmarlo un poco. El desayuno era un desastre sin Sanji, pese a que el cocinero había dejado todo listo para servirse sus ineptos reemplazos habían arruinado todo,

_—¡todavía tengo hambre!—,_ gritaba malhumorado Luffy, quien en parte era el responsable de la escases de comida del resto, _—¿dónde se metió Sanji?—,_

_—está bañando a Haru_— comentó la arqueóloga. Sai, que se encontraba sentada con Mei a su lado bajó la cabeza apenada, el rubio había tomado varias responsabilidades que no le correspondían, todo porque ella no era capaz de lidiar con el chico sin ayuda.

En medio del caos Law y Zoro entraron finalmente, la mayoría cesó su tremendo escándalo al ver al peli verde vestido con una de las clásicas playeras negras del capitán de los Heart, misma que lucía en colores amarillos la insignia de aquella tripulación, tomaron asiento al lado de Luffy, quién clavó asombrado los ojos en su segundo al mando,

_—Zoro, ¿por qué traes la ropa de Torao?—_ su pregunta provocó que más de uno tosiera, a esta altura era más que evidente lo que pasaba entre ellos,

_—no te incumbe_—, contestó mientras tomaba un trago de agua intentando que el color no se le subiera a las mejillas. Su capitán se acercó demasiado, invadiendo como siempre, su espacio personal, Law desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, seguía sin gustarle esa familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban,

_—¿acaso piensas unirte a su banda?—,_ los ojos del mugiwara se mostraban dolidos, traicionados, Zoro no pudo aguantar esa reacción y simplemente exclamó lo primero que le vino a la mente,

_—¡claro que no!—,_ el pequeño capitán lo abrazó con fuerza, feliz de escuchar aquella respuesta. El espadachín miró discretamente a su pareja, quién parecía estar más preocupado por encontrar algo que poner sobre su plato.

Law se sirvió algo de arroz sin quitar su mirada de aquella sencilla tarea, por dentro le había dolido escuchar aquella rotunda negativa. Si bien sabía a la perfección que Zoro-ya era un hombre de principios, ni siquiera había dudado un poco. _«Por encima de todo está Mugiwara-ya_». La conclusión no le gustó para nada.

_—¡Hey, vengan rápido!, ¡tenemos un intruso!— _la voz de Franky alertó a todos quienes salieron hacia la cubierta del Sunny donde el cyborg tenía acorralado a un extraño individuo que temblaba de pies a cabeza con el cuerpo completamente empapado,

_—¿de qué demonios estás cubierto?—,_ el cyborg lo soltó al darse cuenta que no era agua, sino una sustancia bastante repugnante la que lo cubría completo, el tipo se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta un rincón del navío,

_—seré perdonado, seré perdonado_— repetía una y otra vez completamente trastornado, haciéndose ovillo mientras se meneaba de atrás para adelante cual si tuviera espasmos violentos. Los curiosos comenzaron a acercarse, rebasando incluso al cyborg quien mantenía su prudente distancia. En cuanto el extraño miró a Sai comenzó a reír de una manera lunática y estridente, —_¡mis pecados serán perdonados!_— exclamó con el rostro descompuesto mientras frotaba los guantes que cubrían sus manos como si deseara calentárselas,

Law dio unos pasos al frente de la muchedumbre encarando al individuo, en cuanto el aroma de aquel hombre inundó su nariz su rostro se llenó de pánico,

**_—¡RETROCEDAN TODOS!—_****,**

alcanzó a gritar antes de que el material que el hombre ocultaba entre sus guantes soltara una chispa y aquella bomba humana explotara en medio de la embarcación.

…

Cuando recuperó la conciencia lo primero que Law percibió fue el olor de la carne quemada, el zumbido dentro de sus oídos le impedía escuchar cualquier otra cosa.

_«¿Qué… pasó?»_,

pudo mover sus manos y pies sin problema, al menos estaba entero, tras un gran esfuerzo sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar las cosas que lo rodeaban. Había fuego, Robo-ya, Nami-ya y otros tantos luchaban por apagarlo. También pudo ver heridos, nadie de gravedad aparente, era una suerte que él hubiera sido el más cercano.

Tony-ya le gritaba algo que no podía escuchar, intentó ponerse de pie pero sobre él podía sentir un peso muerto, se giró con pánico al comprender lo que había sucedido, el motivo por el cual estaba entero,

_—¡no!, ¡grandísimo idiota!, ¡no!—_.

Zoro, que había saltado sobre él para protegerlo, yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos.


	15. Detrás de la muerte

**CAPÍTULO 15. DETRÁS DE LA MUERTE**

o—o

—La noche anterior—

El pueblo entero vestía de luto. La pira donde quemarían el cuerpo de Akira estaba lista, el cadáver ya había sido colocado en la parte superior luciendo su vestimenta de un blanco inmaculado. Un fino velo del mismo color fue colocado sobre su rostro que cubría la parte desfigurada por la bala que le había atravesado la sien.

El puesto de alcalde estaba vacante por lo que Kano, el médico del pueblo, había sido elegido como «dirigente interino». Era un hombre agrio, con su botella de licor siempre en la mano y su bata sucia. El pueblo era un sitio de tradiciones, él había heredado el puesto de médico de su padre, quién le había enseñado lo poco que sabía. Subió a la tarima para que todos pudieran escucharlo, muy a su pesar tenía la obligación de dar el discurso de despedida. Sabía a la perfección que su deber consistía en alabar al difunto y ser elocuente, sin embargo su hosca personalidad no le ayudaba mucho. Dio un par de tragos a su botella antes de atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

_—Sai debería estar haciendo esto, no yo, su hermana era el único pariente con vida que le quedaba—._

Fueron las palabras con las que inició su insípido discurso, escupió cual era su costumbre cada vez que parecía hablar de algún tema indeseable,

_—esa perra nos ha dado la espalda, ¡a su pueblo!, incluso se alegró al saber lo que había sucedido con su hermano_—.

La gente comenzó a murmurar dando crédito ciego al andrajoso. Los guardias que lo habían acompañado al barco reafirmaron sus palabras, una ola de palabras llenas de indignación inundaron el evento.

El hombre hizo una pausa para encender la madera seca, el cuerpo de Akira comenzó a arder.

—_Akira-sama, descanse con su querida esposa—, _intentó hacer una pausa dramática imitando al difunto, —_has dejado a tu pueblo huérfano_—, intentó que su voz sonara dolida, pero lo único que había conseguido era arrastrar las palabras hasta que la frase pareciera incomprensible. A pesar de lo malo de su actuación aquel rebaño reaccionaba fácilmente a su voluntad, hubo lágrimas y sollozos, como si se estuvieran despidiendo de un hombre santo.

El médico sonrió sorprendido, por fin comprendía la situación, sus palabras se convertirían en órdenes para toda aquella gente. Siempre había estado a la sombra de Akira y el poder que ahora le pertenecía era ciertamente embriagador.

Frente a los forasteros el miedo lo había inundado, todavía se sentía humillado por haber tenido que salir corriendo, alguien de su categoría no debía ser tratado como un cualquiera.

En este momento, dirigiendo a sus nuevos súbditos, podía despotricar contra ellos a voluntad, esa gente ya le pertenecía.

_—Hermanos, existe un asunto que me tiene intranquilo…—_, de golpe toda la gente guardó silencio, atentos a cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios.

Sonrió.

_—Recordemos que los forasteros tienen al demonio que nos atormentaba en su poder, no quiero alarmarlos, pero dudo que aquella criatura esté muerta. Ese demonio fue capaz de tomar la forma de un muchacho, ¡todos los vimos!, incluso nuestro querido líder sucumbió ante aquella imagen_—, le dio un trago a su botella disfrutando de la total atención_,_ _—podrían venir y atacar nuevamente, tal vez mientras dormimos—._

La muchedumbre comenzó a gritar frases llenas de temor y rabia, avivándose casi a la par del fuego mortuorio,

_—¡hay que matar a los forasteros!—, —¡ellos tienen la culpa!—, —¡el demonio atacará de nuevo!—,—¡mátenlos!—._

Kano aventó la botella contra la pira consiguiendo que las flamas crecieran y se agitaran con violencia, una retorcida idea se formó en su mente,

_—no podemos atacarlos directamente, son demasiado poderosos, pero tenemos algo que ellos no, la fe verdadera—, _los presentes soltaron vítores y palabras de aliento frente a aquel comentario,

_—tengo un plan, así que… necesitaré un voluntario, alguien que esté dispuesto a elevarse al cielo para salvarnos a todos—_. Su rostro se retorció en una mueca horrible, las llamas le habían dado una gran idea.

—

Sanji entró al baño con Haru todavía en brazos, —_muy bien, esto será una tarea dura_—, lo paró sobre el piso y se arremangó la camisa mientras que el pequeño recorría con sus agudos sentidos cada rincón de aquel cuarto.

_«Primero lo primero»_, pensó el cocinero, debía asegurarse de que no escapara, tomó el extremo de una de las esposas que colgaba abierto y lo cerró alrededor de su muñeca, se acercó a la regadera tirando ligeramente del niño y la abrió.

Como bien había previsto al escuchar el agua el menor quiso emprender la huida, _—¡ven acá!—_ lo jaló contra su voluntad acercándolo al chorro del agua, el pequeño soltaba gruñidos mientras se revolvía entre sus brazos, _—¡quédate quieto!—_ exclamó el rubio quién se sorprendió por la enorme fuerza que el pequeño conservaba. Haru se agitaba nervioso y enojado, odiaba el agua más que cualquier otra cosa, comenzó a soltar patadas pero era inútil, sus pies no tocaban el piso, empezó a jalonearle la ropa en un intento de apartarlo, el brazo de su captor lo rodeó por encima de sus hombros para someterlo consiguiendo así mojarle la cabeza completa, el furioso chiquillo, sin pensárselo mucho le colocó una dura mordida,

_—¡ahhhh!, ¡mierda!—, _

Sanji lo soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos apretando la dolorosa herida, al escuchar su grito Haru comprendió lo que había hecho, varios hilos de sangre corrían por el antebrazo del rubio consecuencia de las marcas de aquellos dientes humanos. La expresión de desconcierto del pequeño lobo cambió por una mueca de tristeza, no había querido herirlo de aquella manera.

Sanji pasó la mano por su rubia cabellera intentando no desesperarse,_ —¿en qué momento dejé que te convirtieras en mi responsabilidad?—,_ en el fondo lo sabía bien, haría lo que fuera por ayudar a una dama, y en definitiva, ahorrarle este tipo de problemas. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada pero al menos había logrado humedecer lo suficiente al chico como para comenzar a enjabonarlo, —_demonios, esta camisa todavía estaba buena_— exclamó con pesar al ver que en el forcejeo había perdido un par de botones y el cuello estaba desgarrado, para quitársela tuvo que terminar de rasgarla ya que su muñeca izquierda seguía unida al niño.

Aquel chico, incapaz de esconder lo que sentía, miraba la herida de Sanji con una expresión capaz de desbaratar al más duro, _—oye, quita esa cara, no es tan grave_—, el cocinero tomó un jabón, acercó dos banquitos y se sentó de frente al pequeño, quién bajó la mirada hasta el piso con una actitud completamente sumisa. La habitación se llenó de un pesado silencio, acompañado únicamente por los suaves sollozos de Haru,

_—ya no llores_—, susurró el rubio mientras le enjabonaba la cabeza, no comprendía como es que aquel chico había logrado que se sintiera como si él fuera el culpable, —_hey, mírame_— lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo encarara y le regaló una enorme sonrisa, —_estoy bien, no estoy enojado contigo_—, con sus pulgares le limpió las lágrimas, _—vamos, no debes dejar que te vean llorar así—._

Haru comenzó a calmar su llanto, ese gesto había logrado mitigar parte de su culpa,

_—Haru_—, exclamó el pequeño lobo refiriéndose al rubio,

_—no idiota, tú eres Haru—_ soltó el cocinero mientras tocaba su infantil pecho con la yema de los dedos. —_Yo, soy Sanji_—, pegó la palma contra su propio pecho en un intento de ser lo más claro posible,

_—¿San…ji?—,_ el pequeño ladeó la cabeza al comprender lo que le había dicho_, —¡Sanji!—,_ repitió con entusiasmo mientras sonreía alegremente con las mejillas enrojecidas, el rubio soltó un fuerte resoplido y le devolvió el gesto con una mueca leve,

—_sabes mocoso, tienes una linda sonrisa—, _acercó una tinaja de agua y se la dejó caer para enjuagarlo.

Cuando el baño terminó Sanji le colocó un par de pantalones que había encontrado en el clóset de los chicos, seguramente propiedad de Luffy, y se los ajustó con un cinturón. Dio unos pasos atrás para observarlo, se veía algo cómico ya que le quedaban bastante grandes, al menos evitarían que siguiera en cueros.

_—Ya estás listo, ahora regresemos con…—_

¡BOOOM!

Un terrible estruendo sacudió violentamente el barco, Sanji abrazó al pequeño lobo y se lanzó al piso mientras las cosas de los estantes se estrellaban contra el suelo, _—¡¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?!—,_ oyó gritos y quejidos provenientes de la cubierta, tomó a Haru del brazo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando, gran parte del pasto del Sunny y el tobogán ardían en llamas, los vidrios de la cocina, el acuario y la enfermería habían explotado y sobre el piso algunos heridos se removían entre el espeso humo amenazando con intoxicarse.

Se liberó rápidamente del pequeño y se hincó frente a él tomándolo de los hombros, —_por favor, Haru, quédate aquí_—, saltó a toda velocidad para ayudar a los heridos rogando porque ninguna de las chicas estuviera lastimada.

El pequeño lobo obedeció, se hincó cerca del barandal atento a todo lo que pasaba debajo sin comprender realmente la gravedad del problema.

—

Law se incorporó con mucha dificultad, la sordera temporal que aquella explosión le había afectado también el equilibrio, _«debo llegar al la enfermería»_, pasó su hombro debajo del abdomen de Zoro y lo alzó como costal, al dar el primer paso soltó un fuerte quejido, hasta ese momento se percató que su pierna estaba lastimada,

_—Law, déjame ayudarte_—, Sanji estiró los brazos pero el ojigris lo pasó de largo,

_—encárgate de los demás. No habrá suficiente espacio en la enfermería del barco, traigan acá a los más graves, habilitaremos el quirófano del submarino para el resto—, _entró a la enfermería y colocó con sumo cuidado al espadachín sobre la cama. Chopper, en su _heavy point_ entró detrás de él con Usopp en brazos, seguido de Jean Bart, que cargaba a un dolido Penguin, ambos tenían lesiones menores, pero debían atenderse de inmediato.

_—No tenías que haber hecho esto_—, le recriminó el ojigris al inconsciente a sabiendas de que no sería escuchado, —_eres un verdadero idiota—_ la espalda de Zoro estaba severamente quemada, no podía determinar qué tan terribles serían aquellas cicatrices, tomó el material de curación pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros, las manos comenzaron a temblarle. _«Calma»_, se pidió a sí mismo mientras inhalaba lentamente, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, necesitaba darse prisa, la vida de Zoro dependía de él.

_«Relájate, has hecho esto miles de veces»_, por más que se lo repetía había algo distinto esta vez, no era un paciente cualquiera, era Zoro-ya, su pareja. Las tormentosas memorias de su pasado, de la pérdida de su querida hermana, de sus padres… todo se había atiborrado en su cabeza de una manera tan dura que se sentía incapaz de actuar,

_«no… puedo…»_,

apretó los ojos, hace años que no experimentaba un miedo tan profundo. El miedo de perderlo.

Las patitas de Chopper tocaron sus temblorosas extremidades sacándolo de sus pensamientos,

_—Law-sensei, no se preocupe, déjelo en mis manos_—, le quitó el material de curación y comenzó lo que el experimentado médico no había podido hacer,_ —por favor, encárguese de los demás—, _Law asintió un tanto humillado, pero sabía a la perfección que era mejor confiar en su colega, se acercó a los otros heridos y comenzó a atenderlos pendiente en todo momento de su querido Zoro.

Media hora después Chopper había terminado, el resto de los pacientes ya habían sido atendidos y el ojigris le daba una última vuelta a la venda que había puesto sobre su tobillo,

_—ya es todo, estaré afuera por si necesita algo—,_ el renito saltó de su banco y salió para reunirse con el resto, dándoles un poco de privacidad. El ojigris le dio un vistazo a la espalda de Zoro-ya_, _como siempre, el trabajo de Tony-ya había sido impecable. Se sentó junto al convaleciente esperando pacientemente a que recuperara la conciencia.

Acarició su cabello con suavidad, _—Zoro-ya, perdóname, no pude hacer nada—,_ colocó su rostro entre la palma de su mano mientras mordía su labio inferior, no podía perdonarse el haberse petrificado en un momento tan importante, su incompetencia podía haberle costado la vida, _—no puedo imaginarme lo que haría si te perdiera a ti también—, _su vida había sido dura y ahora que nuevamente tenía alguien importante a su lado, se sentía vulnerable.

_—Law…—_ su compañero se revolvió ligeramente soltando un suave quejido, intentó incorporarse pero el ojigris se lo impidió, acercó su rostro a la altura de la cama para que el espadachín pudiera verlo, encontrándose con aquella mirada que tanto le gustaba, Zoro esbozó una sonrisa,

—oye, _no sé de qué te preocupas, he… pasado cosas peores…—,_ la voz del espadachín se dejó escuchar en un susurro, le había sorprendido ver al ojigris con los labios apretados y el ceño tan fruncido, se removió ligeramente sintiendo un terrible dolor, al menos podía mover pies y manos, lo demás poco le importaba,

_—quédate quieto, necesitas descanso—, _Law relajó sus facciones, escucharlo hablar y menearse de aquella manera lo reconfortaba, sus signos también parecían estables, —_no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa_—, le recriminó sin poder esconder el alivio que sentía al ver que estaba fuera de peligro,

_—entonces no vuelvas a acercarte a un hombre bomba—, _bromeó, _—¿cómo están los demás?, ¿han averiguado algo sobre el incidente?—,_

_—ya todos se encuentran fuera de peligro. En cuanto al suicida, estaba bañado en un componente parecido a la brea, no pude reconocerlo a simple vista, pues no tenía el color característico del alquitrán, ¿habrán utilizado algún tipo de destilación quizá?, sin embargo al percibir el aroma… ¡demonios!, debí haberlo notado antes, dentro de sus guantes traía dos pedernales que le ayudaron a provocar la chispa y generar la combustión, si tan sólo lo hubiera notado a tiempo…—,_ Zoro intentaba comprender aquella elaborada explicación, pero simplemente tenía palabras que no incluía en su vocabulario habitual,

_—ya veo, fue una explosión misteriosa_— lo interrumpió de manera irreverente muy al estilo de su capitán, Law se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia,

_—no entendiste nada de lo que te dije ¿cierto?—_,

_—no todos hablamos tu mismo idioma, rata de biblioteca_—, expresó el peli verde en tono burlón, su compañero lo miró con un gesto de exagerada indignación, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa,

_—aclárame una duda, cabeza hueca, ¿hay algo de lo que sepas aparte de katanas y entrenamientos?—_ preguntó siguiéndole la broma, Zoro hizo una pausa para pensarse la respuesta y soltó con toda la saña del mundo,

_—sé como hacerte gemir duro—,_

el rostro de Law se puso tan rojo que Zoro soltó una risa que de no ser por el dolor de su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en carcajada, Law se dio la media vuelta ocultando su expresión, a pesar de eso el rojo de sus orejas lo delataba,

_—es mejor que descanses un rato más—, _comentó el ojigris mientras cruzaba los brazos y respiraba profundo recomponiendo su cara inexpresiva, giró su brazo para volver a acariciarle el cabello, Zoro cerró los ojos de manera obediente, _—me alegra que estés con vida—, _susurró sin saber realmente si su última frase había sido escuchada.

Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que Zoro dormía se puso de pie, no había querido alterarlo pero aquel incidente había ido demasiado lejos, invocó su nodachi y su sombrero, esta vez sería mejor actuar solo, _«pienso arrasar con ese maldito pueblo»_.

—

A pesar de que Sanji le había insistido en dirigirse a la enfermería, Sai desvió su camino aprovechando el caos. Entró de manera sigilosa a lo que parecía ser el estudio de la navegante, sin querer su brazo rozó con la puerta produciéndole un fuerte ardor, aquella herida se veía bastante mal, pegó su antebrazo contra el pecho en un intento vano de apaciguar aquella sensación, _«ya la atenderé después»_, se dijo.

La vio sobre el escritorio.

No estaba segura de que robarla fuera la mejor idea, pero la necesitaba, era su único recurso, y por lo que Zoro-kun le había contado cuando estuvo atado en la plaza, ese tipo de frutos eran considerados objetos de gran valor económico, lamentablemente para ella, no tenía manera de pagarlo.

_«La fruta de Ren», _

dentro de aquella mandarina estaba el alma del _Ōkami_, pero también el poder para defender a las personas que más quería. Tomó aquella cosa entre sus manos y lamió ligeramente sus resecos labios, _«sólo debo morderla»… _

_—¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?—, _la mujer volteó sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Luffy, quien la observaba desde la puerta. El capitán de los mugiwara pareció no tomarle importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo, se sacudió la ropa que todavía estaba llena de polvo a causa de la explosión,_ —escucha, Sai, yo no tengo problema en que tú la tomes, a fin de cuentas te pertenece, pero quiero saber tus motivos—,_

Sai se puso nerviosa, no hacía falta que aquel chico entrara al cuarto, sabía que si lo deseaba podía arrebatársela fácilmente, tomó aire y se paró lo más derecha que pudo,

_—quiero ser más fuerte, quiero proteger a las personas que me importan—, _exclamó la con un tono de voz seguro, el mugiwara le sonrió,

_—ese es un buen motivo, ¡shi, shi, shi!, anda, ¡hazlo de una vez que me muero de ganas por ver un Ōkami!—._

Sai asintió nerviosa, acercó la fruta hasta sus labios, apretó los ojos y le dio un gran mordisco.


	16. Segundas oportunidades

**CAPÍTULO 16. SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

o—o

Franky frotó molesto su cabeza mientras sopesaba los daños, —_Sunny, resististe bien, te estoy agradecido—,_ dejó su caja de herramientas sobre el pasto chamuscado mientras intercambiaba miradas con Usopp, quién junto a unos cuantos Heart, se había ofrecido para ayudarle. El problema no sería reparar los daños, sino limpiar aquella zona que despedía un fuerte olor a carne quemada y vísceras. Entre el hollín de la madera y el pasto podían verse con claridad los restos de la osamenta ennegrecida, no era una imagen agradable.

_—Este malnacido…—,_ el cyborg tomó una pala y con asco comenzó a levantar los restos aventándolos al mar, no tenían motivo alguno para tenerle consideración. Estaban tan concentrados en su labor que ninguno de ellos vio pasar a Law, quién abandonó a paso rápido la embarcación.

Al otro lado del barco Sanji estaba concentrado en encender un cigarrillo. Acababa de salir del submarino donde se encontraban sus chicas, quienes se habían ofrecido de voluntarias para ayudar a los que habían sufrido quemaduras leves. El cocinero movió su cuello de un lado al otro relajando su cuerpo y dio una profunda calada, llevaba toda la mañana sin fumar así que aquella dosis de nicotina lo relajó bastante.

Al alzar la vista se encontró a Haru sentado justo donde lo había dejado, el pequeño lo miraba fijamente sin emitir sonido, esperando obedientemente por él. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios, tenía que reconocer que el pequeño se había comportado de lo mejor, _—¡Haru, ven acá!—,_ en cuanto escuchó su voz el chiquillo corrió hasta él y se lanzó a sus brazos, pudo escuchar que el estómago le gruñía con fuerza, —_no has desayunado nada ¿verdad?, vamos, te prepararé algo especial_—, apenas había tomado el rumbo hacia la cocina cuando de la nada Haru se detuvo en seco y comenzó a gruñir, _—¿qué sucede?...—,_ el rubio se tensó al darse cuenta también.

Una extraña presencia apareció dentro del barco.

Se asomó al pasillo guardando su distancia, una enorme silueta comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, _—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO!?—_ exclamó en un grito alertando a todos, no había duda, era la silueta de un enorme animal. Colocó a Haru tras su pierna y retrocedió lentamente, colocándose cerca de Franky, quién ya tenía al intruso apuntado con su láser, expectante a cualquier movimiento.

Cuando la luz tocó a la criatura todos bajaron sus armas asombrados por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, era un hermoso lobo de un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve y casi tan alto como un hombre promedio, en medio de sus dos ojos azules se formaba una circunferencia de pelo plateado, que a su vez, marcaba el inicio de una franja gris que recorría toda su columna hasta la punta de la cola,

_—¡shi shi shi!, ¡se ve genial!, ¿no creen?—,_ detrás de la bestia se asomó Luffy, quien traía entre sus brazos un vestido café y una capa que Sanji reconoció al instante,

_—¿Sa…Sai-chan?—_ preguntó incrédulo, el _Ōkami _empezó a avanzar hacia él. Haru dio un brinco en frente para proteger al rubio que se había quedado atónito, sin embargo, cuando captó el aroma de aquel otro lobo se sintió completamente confundido, olía como "ella" ¿qué estaba pasando?. El lobo blanco se acercó un poco más y le colocó un lengüetazo al chiquillo quién dio un salto ante la sorpresa abriendo los ojos a su máximo. Al ver su reacción la nueva usuaria no pudo más y comenzó a reír con ganas. Pronto todos los curiosos se acercaron para observarla, la gente que permanecía en el submarino comenzó a asomarse, esto no se veía todos los días.

_—Luffy-kun, ¿podrías permitirme mi capa?—,_ el capitán se la colocó sobre el lomo. Ante los ojos de todos, aquella hermosa criatura regresó a su forma de mujer sin parar de reír. Hincada sobre el piso extendió sus brazos y recibió a Haru, quién se aventó feliz sobre ella,

_—¡Sai-chan! ¿qué le pasó a la herida de tu brazo?—,_ Sanji se sorprendió al ver que la fea quemadura había desaparecido por completo, _—¿cómo puede ser?—, _la mujer se dio un vistazo rápido, no había ni siquiera una cicatriz,

_—no lo sé, simplemente dejó de dolerme_—, comentó confundida,

_—¿mamá?—,_ Mei, que permanecía al lado de la arqueóloga también corrió hacia ella, Sai apretó a sus dos niños con fuerza, _—todo estará bien ahora—_ susurró mientras besaba a ambos en la frente.

_—Podría ser… que se trate realmente de una ¿zoan mitológica?—,_ todos clavaron la vista en Robin, que tenía los brazos cruzados y tocaba su barbilla con un gesto de concentración, —_la leyenda del Ōkami va más allá de las fronteras de esta isla, civilizaciones antiguas lo reconocían como un espíritu guardián del bosque, cuya forma física era similar a la de un lobo_—, las miradas se movieron de la arqueóloga hasta la nueva usuaria examinándola cuidadosamente. Sai se encogió de hombros apenada, no sabía nada al respecto. Por el tabú tan fuerte de su pueblo ningún usuario se había atrevido a explorar su verdadero poder, eso incluía a Ren, quien por miedo ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarse al espejo desde el momento en que se supo maldito. Toda la información que tenían al respecto se había destruido el mismo instante en que el primer acusado fue detenido.

Al momento en que Sai se puso de pie, la nariz de Sanji sangró de repente, el cocinero se giró para mirar hacia otro lado con el rostro completamente rojo al notar que la capa era lo único que aquella mujer traía encima,

_—¡ahh, perdona!, no estaba segura de si mi ropa se rompería al transformarme_— exclamó con el rostro encendido cerrándose la prenda lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de ello la capa sólo le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas,

_—¡Luffyyyy!—_ Sanji susurró entre dientes de manera amenazadora el nombre de su capitán mientras se rodeaba de un aura de fuego, _—¿acaso traes __**toda **__la ropa de Sai-chan entre tus manos?—, _el mugiwara sólo atinó a picarse la nariz,

_—después de quitársela me pidió que se la cuidara—_, exclamó despreocupado mientras extraía algo verde de su fosa nasal y lo aventaba lejos. Antes de que Sanji pudiera propinarle un golpe, Brook tomó al capitán de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo con violencia haciendo que su cabeza de goma se agitara de manera inhumana,

_—¡yo me abstuve de pedirle a Sai-san que me mostrara sus bragas y tú las tomas como si nada!—/ —¡debería asesinarte en este mismo instante, maldito suertudo!—_ ,

el esqueleto y el cocinero gritaron sus reclamos a la par, jamás habían sentido tantas ganas de partirle la cara a Luffy, para ellos era más que evidente que aquel despistado capitán había tenido la oportunidad de contemplarla desnuda.

Pronto los gritos y las risas inundaron el sitio, todo parecía fluir como siempre hasta que de repente el rostro de Sai se puso serio, _—¿qué sucede, te sientes bien?—_ preguntó Luffy al ver como sus ojos se cerraban.

A su mente vino una imagen. En medio del bosque un hombre que conocía pasó frente a ella, era como si pudiera observarlo a través de los ojos de algún pequeño roedor. Sus piernas flaquearon ligeramente, Sanji la tomó del brazo con cuidado para evitar que cayera,

_—¿qué… qué hace Law-kun en el bosque?—, _los presentes comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, nadie había notado su ausencia,

_—pensé que seguía con Zoro-aniki—,_ soltó Shachi con el rostro sorprendido,

_—esto es malo—,_ exclamó Sai quién ya se había repuesto de aquella primera impresión, —_se dirige al pueblo—._

—

Cuando las campanas comenzaron a sonar la gente entró en pánico, no sabían ni siquiera a qué se enfrentaban, dejaron sus compras y pertenencias regadas por el suelo para correr hacia sus refugios,

_—¡EE...ES ÉL!—,_

gritó uno de los guardias mientras empuñaba su rifle, a su encuentro acudieron otros seis que intentaron cerrarle el paso.

El capitán de los Heart no estaba de humor para juegos, blandió su nodachi y los atacó de manera directa hiriéndolos de gravedad, con cada paso que daba por la avenida principal creaba pánico a quien lo veía. El repiqueteo de las campanas no cesaba, era un sonido irritante, —_room—_ exclamó un poco antes de partir en dos la campana principal que se desplomó sobre el techo de la antigua oficina de Akira, aplastando todo a su paso y tirando escombros sobre la gente.

**_—¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!—,_**

gritó en medio de la calle a todo pulmón, comenzó a levitar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor provocando que los cimientos de las casas vibraran violentamente, los habitantes de pueblo gritaban implorando su perdón, Law se acercó hasta donde el derrumbe de las campanas había dejado atrapado a un hombre de edad avanzada, levantó la piedra que lo cubría sin problemas y lo levantó de la ropa para acercarlo a su cara, _—¡¿quién fue el de la idea de atacarnos!?—,_ su voz hizo que el viejo palideciera, comenzó a chillar mientras señalaba hacia la casa del médico con la mano temblorosa, _—Ka…kano—, _el ojigris lo dejó caer sin cuidado alguno y avanzó hasta el sitio donde le había señalado.

_—¡Muéstrame tu asquerosa cara!—,_ se paró frente a la clínica de donde días atrás había robado el botiquín, no esperó mucho tiempo por una respuesta, partió la casa en dos y separó aquellas paredes lo suficiente para entrar sin mayor problema. Encontró al medicucho escondido debajo de su escritorio, lo tomó del pie y lo arrastró hasta la mitad de la calle para que todos lo vieran,

**_—¡AAAAAHHH!—, _**

el hombre soltó un terrible alarido de dolor al sentir la punta de Kikoku atravesar su hombro clavándolo contra el piso, Law le sonrió de manera sádica, pensaba disfrutar de su tormento, —_ahora que estás a punto de morir, ¿crees que fue buena idea meterte conmigo?—,_ los ojos de Kano se inundaron de terror,

_—no…no me mates, ¡por favor, no me mates!—, _sus súplicas sólo consiguieron que Law retorciera su espada para causarle más dolor, la gente miraba desde sus casas con el corazón desbocado, el capitán de los Heart alzó la vista y con una voz llena de odio exclamó,

_—¡esto es lo que le espera a cada uno de ustedes!—,_ sacó su arma de aquel cuerpo y se dispuso a atravesarle la cabeza cuando alguien de repente tomó el filo de Kikoku entre sus manos evitando el fatídico avance,

_—Law-kun, no lo hagas_—,

Sai lo miraba con el rostro suplicante mientras la mano con la que detenía el arma sangraba profusamente,

_—no te metas_—, exclamó Law con el gesto serio, —_este maldito se lo merece_—, la mujer apretó el arma con mayor fuerza,

_—adelante, mátalo, pero alguien más tomará su lugar. Tan solo mira a tu alrededor, no dudo que haya gente que merezca morir, pero ¿estás seguro de que todos merecen el mismo destino?—,_ el ojigris observó su entorno con ese ojo crítico que lo caracterizaba, su vista se detuvo en el anciano al que había sacado debajo de la piedra, dos niños habían corrido a abrazar al que parecía ser su abuelo… era un chiquillo de no más de diez años y su hermanito menor, Sai notó la duda en su rostro,

_—ese anciano es lo único que tienen, su madre murió en el segundo parto y su padre fue devorado por Haru dos años atrás—,_

_«mierda», _pensó el médico apretando los puños, ese hombre había estado a nada de morir por culpa suya,

_—nadie es completamente inocente—, _la mano sana de Sai se posó sobre la suya y le regaló una suplicante sonrisa que logró apaciguar su ira,_ —tú fuiste el que evitó que cometiera un terrible error unas noches atrás, ¿recuerdas?, esta vez yo haré lo mismo por ti, vamos… déjame el resto_—, el ojigris bajó lentamente a Kikoku, la colocó dentro de su funda y se cruzó de brazos soltando un fuerte suspiro, Kano aprovechó para arrastrarse a un lugar seguro huyendo de su captor,

_—Sai-ya_, _nosotros dejaremos esta isla pronto, pero serás tú la que tenga que lidiar con ellos, anda, quiero ver cómo lo solucionas_—, se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta una de las paredes destruidas donde tomó asiento sobre las piedras.

Sai respiró profundo y se plantó con firmeza.

_—Quiero que me pongan atención, salgan ahora de sus casas, esto es importante—_, poco a poco la gente comenzó a abandonar de sus refugios aún temblando de miedo.

_—Es suficiente, hemos atravesado tantos años de muertes absurdas, ¿cuántos de nosotros no perdimos a nuestros seres queridos por culpa de la cacería injustificada del Ōkami?, hijos, padres, parejas… y todo fue en vano_—,

los pobladores comenzaron a acercarse atentos a sus palabras, no podían negar que compartía el mismo carisma que su fallecido hermano a la hora de expresarse,

_—este pueblo está podrido desde sus cimientos, desde sus tradiciones arcaicas. Tomaré mis pertenencias y a mis dos niños y me iré a la playa del este, ahí fundaremos un nuevo pueblo portuario, un sitio donde podamos romper estos paradigmas que nos tienen sometidos, quien quiera acompañarnos, puede hacerlo—,_

_«¿mis niños?» / «¡Kano tenía razón, esa criatura está viva!» /_ _«¡regresará a comernos!»,_

los murmullos de indignación y asombro no se hicieron esperar, Sai los interrumpió para continuar con su discurso.

—_Haru, mi querido sobrino es una víctima más, el terrible demonio que nos atormentaba no era sino el hijo pequeño de Akira que de alguna manera terminó solo en el bosque, no comprendo cómo es que sobrevivió allá afuera, pero jamás fue consciente de sus actos, de hoy en adelante yo cuidaré de él y me haré responsable de cualquier percance—,_

_—¡cómo podrás controlar a aquella bestia, deja de decir idioteces!—, _gritó un hombre con el rostro de pocos amigos,

Sai cerró los ojos un momento para poder concentrarse, ante la mirada atónita de todos su cabello comenzó a teñirse de blanco, la mujer soltó un aullido fuerte que retumbó por cada rincón del pueblo, los animales de granja, así como los del bosque cercano respondieron a aquel llamado alterándose, el viento se llenó de sonidos de todo tipo, pero lo que más sorprendió fue el terrible aullido de Haru, que respondió a lo lejos.

_—¡ES UN HIJO DEL DIABLO!—_, gritó el mismo hombre que la había retado, Sai caminó directo hacia él, lo agarró del cuello y lo alzó del piso con una sola mano sin problema,

—_lo único que no toleraré será ese apodo infame—._ Volvió a colocarlo sobre el suelo.

_—¡Mírenme!, así es, tengo el espíritu del Ōkami conmigo y les estoy ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad, pero también les dejo una advertencia, si alguien se atreve a acercarse con malas intenciones, se las verá conmigo—._

Caminó hasta donde estaba Law y le tocó el hombro en señal de retirada. _—Bien hecho, Ōkami-ya—_, comentó el capitán de los Heart quien se puso de pie y accedió a acompañarla de regreso sin agregar nada más.

En cuanto se alejaron del pueblo las protestas en contra no se hicieron esperar, aún así, por vez primera, hubo quienes guardaron silencio analizando seriamente aquella propuesta.

Tal vez comenzar una nueva vida no era una idea tan mala.


End file.
